Lexi
by fanficanonymous
Summary: *LOOSELY based on Fifty shades* Lexi Moore suffers a tragic loss the night of Prom. 4 years later and she still can't bring herself to completely let go. Haunted by her dreams and memories of her high school love Eli Williams, she never thought the day would come where she would truly let go and allow herself to love again. Until she met Jackson Anderson.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Senior Year – Friday, May 8, 2009_

Prom is today, am I excited? I don't know. I've been so nervous and so worried about getting the right dress and the right accessories I didn't stop to think about how I was truly feeling about it all. Eli, my boyfriend since I can remember, was taking me. What's not to like, right? Why am I so nervous? Oh right. Because of all the hype about what the guys usually expect by the end of the night. How'd that start anyway? My god, I can't concentrate, I haven't been listening to anything Mrs. Taylor has been going on and on about for the past hour. My mind is working itself into a frenzy. My palms are sweating and I feel like I'm hyperventilating a little bit. Do I have to puke? Now that I think about it …. No. I think I'm good. Thank god, that would be an embarrassing way to end my senior year.

Elijah Lee Williams, quarterback for the Lakewood Ranch Mustangs here in boring old Bradenton, Florida. I am captain of the cheerleading squad here at Lakewood. Damn, can we be anymore cliché? We were a perfect fit in this picture perfect puzzle of ours. Eli and I have been together since middle school, 7th grade to be exact. I smiled to myself thinking back to the day I first met my Eli Williams. We became fast friends in elementary school, it all started when a group of boys were bothering me in the hallway. These boys were ruthless, they started teasing me, pulling on my hair and pushing me around all week. I went home crying to my mom that whole week telling her how mean those boys were to me. "Oh come on, Lexi! Can't you see? They're only doing that because they like you!" I looked at her like she had just punched me in the face. How am I supposed to take this woman seriously? That shit is dysfunctional. No way in hell I would fall for that even at such a young age. But, on that Friday when those boys came in to tease me like they always do Eli came to my rescue. He shoved them to the ground and threatened every last one of them, yelled at them to never tease me ever again. I knew right then that he would be my _forever_.

_"Jesus, are you ok? Get up! Why are you sitting there like that, I got rid of them didn't I?" he looked at me like I was stupid. I was just staring at him not knowing what to say. "Uhhh, do you need to go to the nurse? Do you talk at all? Can you talk at all?!" I smiled at him. He was perfect._

_ "Lexi." I said barely above a whisper._

_ "What?!" he answered me clearly confused._

_ "My name, dummy. It's Lexi. Lexi Isabelle Moore." I said with a smile this time._

_ "Well Lexi, I'm going to call you Izzy. I'm Eli, get off your butt. And stop staring at me, you're freaking me out." He said with a smile._

_ "I … I've never seen you before. Are you new?" I asked him. I was so curious about him. I knew quite a few kids at this school. I grew up in this shit town so I knew a lot of people. Even if they weren't in my class I knew them from other out of school clubs and such._

_ "I just moved here." was all he said._

_ "I'm not a mind reader, give me more than that._

_ "I just moved here, we're from Miami."_

_ "Why?" _

_ "My dad got transferred here, he's a doctor so we move a lot." He was so quiet. Did he not want to talk to me? That thought made me sad. He quickly caught on. "I'm in Mrs. Edwards' 3__rd__ grade class." That made me smile._

_ "Well, Eli from Miami. I am in Mrs. Palmer's 3__rd__ grade class right across from you!" I said with a smile so wide my cheeks hurt. "You are my new best friend. My hero. My superman!" That got him to laugh, he had tried to stifle it but it didn't work._

_ "Ok." Was all he said. But, that's all I needed to hear._

We have been inseparable ever since. We had been the best of friends along with two of my other best friends Harper Nichols and Kirsten Cooke. Kirsten I met at junior league cheerleading tryouts when we were 12, we hit it off right away and never looked back. Harper I met through our parents, her father worked for my father's firm and so our mothers became quick friends. The four of us were attached at the hip!

So, when middle school hit I guess it just made sense to start dating. I don't even really remember how it happened. I guess we just naturally came together? Now we were both seniors, prom is tonight and graduation was just around the corner. Where did all of our time go? We both applied to UF, we both got in. Eli of course got a football scholarship to play with the Gators, I was so proud of him. Our parents were so happy they made a big party out of it. Which I objected to almost instantly but my mother wouldn't have it. I hated attention being drawn to me for no good god damn reason. It's so annoying, _especially_ when I don't know half the people at "_my_" parties. They're all people who work for my father, kissing ass. I love my parents so much they mean well, I just don't like the extra attention. So where's all my cheerleader spirit? I guess I was different. I'm not an unhappy person or anything, just _different_ I suppose. I just have had such a strong connection to dance since I was little it brought out a different side to me, I get drunk on it, it's my personal high. So, of course, cheerleading for school was just a given, we've been doing it since junior league. Kirsten and I were co-captains here at Lakewood, we loved it. We worked so well together.

Finally, there was that bell to let us out of our last class.

I ran out into the hall towards my locker. "Hey bitch!" someone yelled _directly _into my ear and I almost jumped out of my skin when I turned to see who it was. Harper was laughing at me as she looped her arm with mine. "Oh god, I will never tire of scaring you, my dear. You are too easy!"

"God, you whore, you scared the shit out of me." I said laughing as hard as she was now.

"What the hell is so funny, girls?" Kirsten came up next to my other side with a smile on her face.

"Nothing, I just lost, ummm I don't know, like _10 years of my fucking life_ thanks to Harper!" I said as smacked her shoulder. She started laughing again.

"Hey!" she said pointing a finger at me. "You love me, bitch! Don't you forget it!" she winked. That I do, indeed I do.

As I was putting my text books away into the locker talking to the girls about our plans for prom I felt him. I could feel him, I just knew he was close, I _always_ know when he's near. Sure enough I felt a giant _WHOOSH! _of wind in my hair as he ran up behind me, hands on my waist turning me around and pushing me against the locker. "Hey baby!" he said smiling against my lips as he kissed me, his kisses were the best. Not that I have anyone else to compare it to. "How was your day?"

"Better now." I answered him smiling back. I could see Harper in the corner of my eye, she always had such a happy look on her face whenever Eli and I were together, like a proud mama. She called us the perfect couple. And I, of course, agree. Kirsten on the other hand, always seems to get uncomfortable and looked away to give us our moment of privacy.

"So ladies, are you excited about prom?" Eli asked them. They both nodded, big smiles plastered on both of their faces. Harper was going with Nick, she had her eye on him for the longest time, I was so happy he had finally gotten it together to ask her. I think Eli secretly had something to do with it. Maybe he gave him the extra push he needed to ask Harper? The thought warmed my heart and made me smile as I looked at my generous boyfriend with love in my eyes. "So, I know Harper is going with Nick. Did you find a date Kirsten?" he asked her.

"Yea, just a friend I know from one of my classes. Nate, he's on the baseball team, do you know him?" she asked Eli.

He nodded. "Yea, yea I know him he's a good guy. You should have fun tonight then."

"Yea." She said with a small smile.

He turned his attention back to me and leaned in to whisper "So I booked us a, um, a uhhh, a…" He was just as nervous as I was. I giggled as he was stuttering through what he was trying to tell me.

I nodded. "A room. Yes, you can say it Eli." I whispered back laughing. He was just too cute. He has been so patient with me, never pushing me or urging me into anything I wasn't ready for.

He was trying so hard to make up for a huge fight we had last weekend, his efforts had not gone unnoticed I must say. He has tried everything he could to make it up to me ever since with flowers, sweet treats, romantic dates, etcetera. Like any other couples, we had our bad moments but it doesn't mean I don't love and cherish every moment spent with him. I loved him so much.

He smiled at me. "Alright baby, I gotta head out and talk to coach. I will pick you up later." He said with a kiss.

"Sure thing, handsome, I can't wait!" I said with a huge smile on my face and then I turned my attention back to the girls after I saw him walk away toward the locker room.

"IZZY!" He shouted. Holy shit! I jumped again.

"MY FUCKING GOD! You scared me, babe!" I said with my hand over my chest trying to steady my heart. "What?!" I asked giggling.

He ran back over to me and swept me up into his arms. "I love you." He said to me. I closed my eyes smelling him. I loved the way he smelled. There was no way to explain it he had his own scent that always made me feel safe from anything and everything. It felt like home. He pulled apart from me with a huge grin on his face. And with a wink he started backing away from me again.

I giggled at my silly boy. "I love you more!" I practically shouted. I am so happy, _he _made me so happy.

"I love you most, baby." He said with his hand over his heart as he was backing away again. I watched him completely disappear into the locker rooms this time before turning my attention back to the girls.

I was all smiles. Harper looked at me like she always did, "You guys make me sick. I am so jealous of you, you bitch." She said with a smile. Kirsten just gave me a small smile. Something was up with her. Huh. I made a mental note to ask about it later in private. I wasn't sure how comfortable she was sharing with Harper.

"Are you ready to go and get ready, girls? We have a long list of stuff to do to get ready for prom!" I said with a smile. They both nodded all smiles as we walked out of school and into our cars.

After getting our hair and nails done we headed for my house to get the rest of ourselves ready for tonight. I had the bigger house out of all of us so it just made sense. Also, my parents were barely ever home, which was always a plus! Daddy was always out at work at his big shot law firm and mommy was always out at tea parties & things with her friends out at the country club. I had a lot to be grateful for. I came from a great family, and I have more than I will ever need with parents and a boyfriend who adored me. I was on cloud nine I was so nervous getting ready knowing what would happen tonight. I swear at one point I was trembling. _What the hell? _I shook it off as I took my dress into the bathroom to change. Harper and Kirsten gasped as they saw me come out in my dress. It was an A-line silhouette strapless, powder pink floor length gown. I matched it with the necessary accessories to complete the look. My golden, sandy colored hair was swept up and out of my face. Light makeup, with just enough eyeliner to make my blue eyes pop.

"You look beautiful!" Harper and Kirsten said to me with huge smiles on their faces.

A small nervous laugh escaped me from the awkward attention they were giving me. "Alright girls let's get you in your dresses, I wanna see! I'm so curious!" With that Harper turned to change first, when she came out I gasped. She looked beautiful.

"Harper, you are gorgeous!" I shouted clapping my hands. She had on a silver colored dress. It was short in the front with a longer train in the back. With a plunging neckline, black lace straps that came to a "T" in the back, with matching lace patterns covering the dress. She had her brown hair swept up as well with little stray curls falling around her face, smoky eye shadow and eyeliner that made her blue eyes an amazing heart stopping color, and pink lipstick to finish. She was a beauty there was no denying it.

"Kirsten, your turn!" I said with a wink. She looked just as stunning when she walked out. Our leggy blonde always got away with the mini dresses. She was our "model" as we would always call her, she hated it. She chose a mini red frock with her blonde hair in an artfully messy halfway sweep, eyeliner done perfect a coat of luscious red on her lips brought her face to a gorgeous finish. Our Kirsten was an All-American beauty, you know, the annoying kind: Long blonde hair, amazing blue eyes and legs for days. Harper and I stood at 5'8" where she had us beat by 2 inches she was 5'10".

I looked at the three of us in the mirror, I was so lucky to have such great friends. If life could just take a moment to freeze here, right now in this moment, I wouldn't complain. What was with all the emotions? Must be graduation around the corner and knowing that soon I'd be off to Gainesville for school, they decided to stay and attend USF in Tampa. I would miss them so much. My beautiful sisters.

The doorbell snapped me out of my thoughts and back to reality. "I'll get it!" I said as I took off running down the stairs. The guys brought their own cars because we all had different plans after the dance so it just made sense not to take a limo. I straightened out my dress, took a deep breath and opened the door. We both took one look at each other, sucked in a breath both at a loss for words. Eli was standing there looking more than perfect in his fitted black suit, his tie matched the pink of my dress. My, he looked gorgeous. I looked down at his hands and he was holding a box casing my corsage with perfect pink flowers that also matched my dress, there wasn't a thing about tonight he didn't think through. It was perfect, _he_ was perfect. I looked behind him where Nate and Nick stood.

"Come in!" I said laughing, shaking my head as I snapped out of the trance I was in.

"Babe, you look so beautiful." He said to me as he leaned in close to whisper in my ear. The feeling of his breath on my ear sent a shiver right through me. I looked up to smile at him.

"So do you. You look amazing, baby." I said giving him a kiss I planned on just a quick peck but he deepened it by pulling me close with his free hand around my waist. That about knocked the breath right out of me.

"Baby! You'll ruin my makeup!" I playfully slapped his arm as he laughed at me. Just then the girls came down the stairs and the guys were at a loss for words. They couldn't stop staring. Poor guys, they have no idea what they're in for.

We started heading out of my house as we walked over to Eli's car he held the door open to his black BMW to let me in like the perfect gentleman that he is. I thanked him with a wink and got in. He quickly made his way over to the driver's side and got in.

"Babe, thank you for the corsage it's beautiful, I love it. And you." I said grinning from ear to ear.

"You're welcome, Princess. Anything for you, you know that." He said and leaned in to kiss me. The guys behind us started to honk for us to head out of the driveway so we could get going. He laughed and flicked them off. "I'm going, I'm going!" he shouted, and then I started bursting into a fit of giggles as he put his car in reverse to make way to the dance.

We pulled into the lot of the school and started heading on in. We handed over our tickets and walked in, they did such a good job decorating it looked so beautiful!

"You want something to drink, baby?" Eli leaned down to talk to me because of the music. I nodded with a smile. "Ok, be right back, princess. And then you owe me a dance." He winked at me as he walked away.

I spotted the rest of our squad making their way over to me and Kirsten. We loved our squad but Kirsten and I never really got too close to them, at least not as close as we are with each other. They were a good group of girls but we tried to avoid as much drama as possible throughout the years by just associating with them at practice, and of course at your occasional house parties. Never personal hangouts though. I guess you could say it helped keep them in line, they knew we were in charge when we stood in front of the squad.

We talked with the girls about our plans after graduation, how much we would miss everything and how much they would miss us as their cheer captains. Again, I felt him nearing and I just smiled. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms down around my waist whispering how beautiful I looked into my ear. I was blushing like a fool! Kings of Leon's Use Somebody was starting to play.

"Dance with me." He held out his hand. He wasn't asking me, he was telling me. That's how it always was with us I was always following his lead.

"Of course." I answered him with a smile. I couldn't be happier, everything had been beyond perfect tonight. If I were smiling any bigger my face would pop.

"This song always has me thinking of you, babe." He said kissing my forehead. He rested his cheek to the side of my head humming along as we danced to his favorite song. He had such a beautiful voice, tears were threatening as I continued to listen. "You know we're set for the rest of our lives don't you, princess?" I looked at him confused. "Well, let's just map it out. We are going to win Prom king and queen tonight, we are going off to college together, I am going to get drafted to the NFL, you're going to law school and become a SUPER HOT, kick ass lawyer, I am going to put a rock the size of my fist on your finger, we'll get married and have about 10 kids. We can't ignore the facts babe! You and me. Forever and always. This is it. It's what all this comes down to. You and I? We are end game." He said to me with a wink. I melted.

"You sure did have a lot of time to think about this, didn't you?!" I asked him laughing.

"You don't need all the time in the world to think about your future, when she's standing right in front of you." He simply said his face growing serious. That did it. The single tear escaped my eyes and rolled down my cheek. He caught it, wiping it away with his thumb. "So that's a yes to our lifelong plan?"

"EW, NO WAY! I find you repulsive. No way in a thousand years would I marry you!" I replied sarcastically with a wink. "I gotta pee!" I said out of nowhere. I kind of caught him off guard as he started to laugh.

"I'll be here princess, take your time!" he said, I replied a quick ok and turned around to head to the restroom. I almost ran into Kiersten, _shit_, I didn't even see her standing there. I looked at her and she was just staring out onto the dance floor. _What the hell, where the hell was Nate_? Something must be bothering her. Pee first, ask later I thought, I had to pee something fierce! I gave her a warm smile and made a beeline for the restrooms! I walked out of the stall, washed my hands, checked my makeup and then I was out the door.

I walked back over to where Eli was, his back was to me and he was talking to Kiersten. He's so sweet, he must have sensed she was upset and was trying to talk to her. It must've been a serious conversation because neither of them noticed me walking over. The closer I got the more I could hear, it wasn't a friendly conversation. It sounded like an _argument_? Wait, what? I listened closely.

"Eli, just _please_ talk to me." Kiersten pleaded.

"Are you fucking kidding me Kiersten? Here?! Are you crazy? I told you it was a mistake. Bad call on my part, I apologized to you, now you need to leave this alone!" he yelled at her. My head was spinning with questions. I don't understand.

"You can't … You can't do this to me. What you classify as a mistake took something away from me _permanently_, I was a virgin!" she started to cry. I felt sick. I can't breathe. Kiersten looked at me wide-eyed, in horror. Eli quickly turned around to see that I was just behind him, his face automatically fell, his face white. He took a step toward me, I took a step back.

Tears started sliding down my face with no end. No, no, no this was not happening, it was supposed to happen for us _tonight_. Everything was supposed to be perfect, everything _was_ perfect until now. I don't understand. How did this happen. Oh god. I need air. Some time amongst the chaos they started to announce the Prom king and queen, I had no idea what was happening until all of our friends started to surround us, congratulating us, Eli's football teammates clapping his back. I can't keep up with what is happening I can barely stand. Eli rushed to my side and took my hand, he was saying something to me but I just can't hear any of it. He took me toward the stage where they crowned us, my lips trembling, my body shivering. I didn't want to be here. I wanted, I _needed_ to get home. I looked over at Eli and he was just staring at me. Pain and guilt were written all over his face, his eyes brimming with tears. I quickly looked away, I didn't want to see him right now. I tried to take my hand out of his grasp but he just tightened his hold. _Shit._

They announced something about a first dance and Eli led me out to the floor. He put his arms around my waist and began to dance with me. He's doing this for me, to keep up appearances. He doesn't want people bombarding me with questions if I were to just freak out, he's trying to keep me as calm as possible. They probably thought I was shedding tears of happiness. I felt sick.

"When?" was all I could ask.

"Last Friday after our fight, I went out to Liam's party. You have to understand how upset I was baby, I got too drunk. Too drunk for myself to handle, I had no idea what I was doing, I don't even remember it. I just woke up next to-" I didn't let him finish.

"WHY?" I asked through gritted teeth, tears spilling over and over again.

"I was so mad at myself for upsetting you after that fight. I had to let off some steam. I drank way too much, way more than I meant to. You need to understand how sorry I am." His arms tightened around my waist, as if he thought I was getting ready to run out of the building. The song was nearing its end. I started to pull away, he looked desperate.

"I need to go."

"Princ-"

"DON'T! Don't you dare! Just get me out of here." I hissed starting to shake. He took off his jacket put it around me and went to retrieve my purse. He was back at my side before I knew it. Carefully draping an arm around me he started walking us both outside. I wriggled away from his arms, and started walking faster. He tried to keep up with me but it just annoyed me. He tried to touch my shoulder but I just jerked it away. I opened the door before he could and slammed my door shut.

"Baby, we need to talk about this. _Please_." He begged. "Listen to me. I love you, only you. You are my future, YOU are my _forever_, I swear! It was bad judgment on my part, I take full responsibility please don't shut me out!" nearly yelling from desperation. I cried and cried, it's all I could do. He tried to place a hand on my cheek and I jerked my face away from him.

"DON'T . FUCKING . TOUCH . ME! Ever again! Do you hear me, Eli?! You and I are through! Drive me home, or I'm getting out of this god damn car!" he sucked in a breath, looking at me wide-eyed, shocked at my choice of words. He started to shake his head, his own tears starting to fall.

"No, no you don't mean that. I don't accept that." He whispered. _That_ made me laugh, nothing about this was funny, but it was just my reaction.

"It's not up to you. _You_ betrayed _me_. You betrayed _us_! Nothing you do will make this right, Eli. I'm sorry, but what did you expect? Take me home." He opened his mouth to protest again. "_PLEASE!_" I shouted with so much pain in my voice. Another tear slid down his cheek, as he wiped it away he started the car. He pulled out of the lot and we drove in silence

I don't even know when but I must have drifted off to sleep, I woke up to someone holding my hand. _Eli_. My eyes were so swollen from all the crying, just thinking about it made me cry again. Would I ever be able to move past this? Would I ever forgive him? I loved him with all my heart, is all that now past tense? Would I be able to go on without him? I was at a loss.

"Baby, we can get through this, if you let me try." It's almost as if he were listening in on my thoughts. "There's nothing I can do to take the pain away, but I will try from here on out to never let you hurt like this again, princess. I swear to you, you're the one." He said now looking at my face for answers.

I closed my eyes for a moment to let the words sink in, I was leaning against the window, I could barely hold my head up. Then I saw the car from the other side of the intersection run its red light, my mind couldn't process it fast enough…

"ELI! WATCH OUT!" I screamed. It felt like a heavy silence fell on us right up until we made impact with the car. I can't describe the sound the two cars made colliding into each other, it was deafening. Yelling, shouting, screaming, that's all I hear. I can't see anything. I can't breathe. I tried to turn my head in Eli's direction. Is he ok? _Eli …_Blood, so much blood, I can't even see his face. He never buckled himself in before trying to calm me down when we were at the parking lot.

I reached my hand out to touch him but I can't get my arm to cooperate, I can't speak everything hurts. _Eli_, I wanted to scream it over and over again until he opened his eyes. Nothing. Tears kept spilling down my face as I attempted to reach over again, my hand actually moved this time. My whole world went black before I could even touch his face.

My eyes snapped open.

4 years ago today my Eli left this world. He died en route to the hospital, just like that.

Every year on the anniversary of his death I have the same dream over and over again.


	2. Chapter 1 - May 8, 2013

**Chapter 1**

_May 8, 2013 – 4 years later_

Four years ago today he was gone, just like that. His version of forever ended with him 18 years young. How is that fair? He left under the worst possible circumstance we didn't even have the chance to work out our problem. All because I wouldn't listen to what he had to say, I wouldn't let him explain. Of course he loved me, I understood that much. I just refused to get past the pain and betrayal of it all. _So fucking stubborn. _I let a tear roll down my cheek just this once and quickly wiped it away. _Shit_. I hated to fucking cry. Every year on the anniversary of my sweet Eli's death I allow myself to cry a time or two. I don't deserve to but I do anyway in memory of him, of _us_.

"I miss you." I whisper to no one at all. I buried my face in my hands damn near sobbing. Just then a knock sounded on my door. _Jesus fuck, are you serious?!_ I cleared my throat. "WHAT?!" I snapped.

"Lexi, honey…" my mother's soothing voice came from the other side of the door. "Breakfast is ready."

"Ok, mom, be right out!" I said trying to sound as normal as possible. She knew what today was and she was trying her best to give me my space but, like any good mother, she always worries. After graduation this past Saturday I agreed to let them talk me into moving into their castle of a house until the remodeling at my condo was finished. Oh, and I'm working as a paralegal at my dad's firm. My life is _so fucking great_. I never went through with law school. It just didn't feel the same without him here anymore. My parents weren't too thrilled but hey, what are they going to say or do to their only child? I know the way I have been acting hasn't been completely fair to my parents. They have been more than generous and super supportive the past few years. I just feel like a part of me is missing, it's just gone and I can't get myself to be the person I once was.

I got up out of bed. I need to get an early start if I'm going to survive my yearly ritual. After the accident, I stayed for graduation but I packed up and moved to Miami quickly after making the necessary changes to attend University of Miami, I didn't want to attend University of Florida anymore either. It would have been too much.

I haven't dated anyone since Eli, it just seemed really inappropriate. I did however, join a sorority and attended my fair share of house parties as an excuse to get crazy drunk. I felt it was the only way to numb the pain. But not to worry! "My virginity is still in tact!" I let out a little laugh. Yep, I'm going crazy.

My parents made the move with me of course, my father even uprooted his practice. Business was even better here considering we were in a bigger city. They didn't want me to be alone and I loved them for that. I just couldn't be in that town anymore. Everywhere I went I could feel him, it was just too painful. So, every year, on May 8th I make a drive up to Bradenton to pay my respects and then afterward I would go to "our place" and just talk to _him_, I know he's listening.

I walked over to my drawers to put something on. Underwear at breakfast I'm guessing is just not going to cut it. My parents would definitely think I lost my shit and they'd question me about what I would be doing today and questions about Eli were just off limits. I quickly looked for something to wear. I threw on a black cami with white denim shorts, I quickly ran a brush through my hair not really bothering with it, this will have to do for now. I decided I would change later after my shower. I brushed my teeth and started down the hallway, the smell of pancakes, bacon and eggs filled the air. I knew there was an upside to moving back in with my parents I thought with a smile as I started stretching my arms over my head.

"Good morning family." I said as I walked into the kitchen. I walked over to my mom and kissed her on the cheek and I even managed to throw her a little smile, _please don't ask me anything_. She looked pleased as she gave me a smile, _thank god_, I can't take any Eli questions today. My father was sitting at the table with someone, no idea who it is, fuck if I know. I don't really care. I feel like a zombie, every year on this day I feel like shit. I miss him so much and I'm just praying I have the energy to get through today.

My mom set down my plate and told me to sit down at the table next to my father. I picked up the fork and started eating at the kitchen island instead. I don't want to risk chances for them to get comfortable enough to ask questions.

"Lexi! That is no way to eat, you're a lady!" she exclaimed.

"Am i?" I asked with a wink. I love to test my mother. Boundaries are set to be pushed, right? No harm though, it's a silly game we play really. We love to bicker back and forth. I get my quick wit from her actually. She looked at me a smile touching her eyes for just a second and then she composed herself.

"Honey we have company. Please sit, don't be rude." She pleaded with me.

I almost panicked, but I managed a straight face. "Ummm…He looks like he's having a meeting. I know its super fun but daddy can fill me in later with the details of the case if he needs me. I think I'll just go eat this by the TV. My favorite show is on." I said practically running.

"Wait! Lexi, will you at least say hello to your father's guest?!" she couldn't believe my rudeness. I turned around plate in hand, orange juice in the other and mockingly curtsied. Then I muttered a hello and turned back around to set out for the living room. I didn't even bother to see who it was. "What is on TV that just can't wait?!" she sounded a bit annoyed. _Sorry mother._

"One of the _REALLY_ good ones!" I shouted out behind me with fake enthusiasm as I raised my orange juice in the air. I heard the guest let out a little laugh as my mom tried to apologize for my "behavior". I heard him brushing it off, assuring her it wasn't a problem. _Finally_, I thought. Someone with a sense of humor, I like.

I was scanning through the channel, what was I looking for, I don't know. Fucking goodness, the things they call good TV these days. I shook my head in disgust, I decided on the entertainment channel catching up on my Hollywood gossip. I always got a kick out of some of these reports.

After finishing my breakfast, I headed back into the now empty kitchen to wash off the plate. I set it down in the sink and turned back around to head upstairs.

"Lexi…" my mom started to say.

"Mom, I'm already running late. I literally have to walk in and out of the shower just to make it there before traffic hits. I have a long drive ahead of me Bradenton is a long ways away. You remember." I said.

"I know honey, are you going to be ok? I'm just worried about you." She had worry lines forming on her face. I let out a sigh knowing I put them there. My mother is a classic beauty she never had problems with wrinkles until my accident. She basically lost a son herself. I took her face in my hands and looked into my mother's beautiful sky blue eyes.

"Mom, I love you, I will be fine. I promise. I just need to get through today and I'll cheer up tomorrow." I said with a smile as I kissed her cheek. She nodded at me with tears twinkling in her eyes. I turned away to head to my room.

"Honey, don't forget we still have to sit down and plan your 22nd birthday party. It's two months away, we gotta get on it, sweetheart!" she yelled out as I was walking up the stairs. _Fuck, I forgot all about the birthday party she was planning_. I rolled my eyes at the thought. Ugh. I answered with a grunt to let her know I heard her and I continued up the stairs.

I went into the closet and pulled out my black dress. It was a fitted long sleeved dress with a low back design. It was fitting for the occasion but dressy enough for my date with Harper afterward. She knew I was coming back into town and texted that she wanted to see me so I, of course, agreed. I slipped into my white peep toe pumps, put my watch, necklace and hoop earrings on and stood in front of the mirror to give my tired face a once over. I put on some eye shadow and eyeliner to cover the puffiness in my eyes then I finished off with some lip gloss. I wore my hair down and swept my bangs off to the side. My hair has gotten really long it's hanging a little more than halfway down my back. It may be time for a cut I thought to myself. I grabbed my keys and walked out the door.

After I stopped by to purchase some flowers, I headed over to the cemetery where we laid my sweet Eli to rest. It took me four and a half hours to get here, I feel so drained. I parked the car in the lot and looked around. No one was here. Good, I'll have some privacy, I thought. I grabbed the flowers and walked over to him.

"Hey superman, how are you today?" I asked sweetly looking down and touching his stone. I crouched down and set the flowers next to a bunch of others. "Have you missed me? I missed you." I said tears were stinging at the corner of my eyes. I laid a little blanket down and knelt down completely in the grass sitting on my legs tucking them below me.

"I had another dream about you today. The same one, you know which one I'm talking about." I'm crying again. _Dammit_. I wiped it away stubbornly. "I'm … I'm so sorry I didn't just forgive you that night. If I had, maybe this…" I cleared my throat. "Maybe this wouldn't have happened to you." I finished saying.

I heard something behind me, someone walking up to where I was kneeling. _Who the hell_? I turned to see who it was. _Motherfucker_. Kirsten. I gasped in shock, I can't believe she came.

* * *

"_ELI, BABY, OPEN YOUR EYES!" I screamed trying to break free from the nurses and doctor who were trying desperately to calm me down._

"_Please, , you have to let us treat you! We need you to lay back down." the nurse was struggling to keep me calm._

"_NO! What's wrong with him? Will he be ok? Is he breathing at all?" Questions, questions, I had so many questions. I was frantic. None of them are answering ANY OF THEM. I couldn't get myself to calm down._

_The doctor came quickly to my side seeing the desperation for answers written all over my face. He looked sympathetic which really started to piss me off. "Ms. Moore, Mr. Williams died en route to the hospital. There's nothing we could do for him, I'm sorry. But, you need to try and calm yourself down so we can treat you. You have injuries that need care but we can't do that until you let us. Please let us do our job." He looked at me, pity in his eyes._

_I shook my head back and forth, tears falling with no end. I had no words I just continued to shake my head. There's no way, he's fine he'll be FINE." I whispered. Then I started to panic, it started getting harder to breathe while I was trying to contain the violent sobs coming from me. I kept my hand over my mouth, shaking my head while tears continued to stream down my face. _

"_Lexi!" I looked up to see who was calling me. My parents were running to my side. My father started asking the doctor millions of questions regarding the accident and my mother hugged me so tight, I'm sure she was hurting me but I felt nothing. I'm numb with shock, I can't feel a thing. Someone else came into the room, I looked up to see who it was. _

"_Kirsten, thank you for coming, honey." My mother said to a tearful Kirsten while she was rubbing her back in comfort._

"_Just what in the hell do you think you're doing here? GET . THE . FUCK . OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"I shouted so loud it burned. My mother let out a gasp as she turned to look at a now shocked Kirsten._

"_LEXI ISABELLE MOORE, WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?!" My mother said shocked at my reaction. Kirsten broke into a sob._

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Lex, please!" Kirsten dropped to her knees by my bed as she started to beg. "It meant nothing it happened just that one time! He loves you, you know he loves you!" she pleaded desperately._

_My mother looked so confused, but a slow woman she was not. She instantly caught on to what our problem was. "Kirsten, I think it's time you leave." She said as politely as she could. "My daughter is not well, and I see you are only making it worse." My mother's eyes instantly filled with tears, hurting for me, feeling my pain._

_My father helped her up off the floor his mouth set in a tight line. "Please, Lex. Find it in your heart to forgive me, you have no idea how sorry I am." She whispered before turning to leave._

"_Kirsten." I called out. She turned around to face me, her eyes hopeful._

"_Loved." I said. She looked at me confused. "You said that he loves me. I'm correcting you. He loved me. He died on the way here. And thanks to you the last thing we did before he died was fight. I will have to carry that around for the rest of my life, so why shouldn't you? Don't call me, text me, or email me. Don't contact me at all in any way. You and I are finished, we're done here. Now, please leave." I said as a tear slowly slid down my cheek. I wiped it away angrily looking away from her as she began to cry harder than I've ever seen in the years I've known her. She cried out in pain as she clutched at her chest fighting to breathe. No one told her what happened. I'm guessing she ran into my room first thing. More tears escaped me as I watched her crying in my father's arms, he had to hold her up because she could no longer stand without support. My parents were both crying now hearing the news. My mother crouched down to hold me as she cried with me, for me, for him. We all lost a big part of ourselves tonight. Eli touched a lot of people while he was with us. A son my parents never had, my first boyfriend, my first love, my future husband, my future. I continued to cry in my mother's arms mourning the loss of what now will never be._

_Part of me wanted to comfort Kirsten as well, but I fought it. I can't believe she betrayed our friendship, nothing hurt worse. It wasn't a random girl he had sex with, it was my best friend. I considered her a sister once. How could my life be ripped away from me all in one night? _

* * *

I quickly got up to my feet at the sight of her. She approached me, a small smile on her face. "Hey, Lex." She said.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Kirsten?" I asked coldly. She winced a little at my icy tone.

"I … I came here to pay my respects." She said. "I had no idea you would be here. I come here every year, I'm sorry." She replied looking down at her feet.

I heard she was living in Tampa and that she took a job as a kindergarten teacher at an elementary school. Harper filled me in thinking I might want to know. I didn't. Kirsten was dead to me. "I understand and I'm sorry for your poor timing. I come here every year, obviously. I was a little late today, but I would like to pay my respects in peace. If you don't mind I'd like to do it in private." I tried to keep my calm.

"I understand. Lex, I just wanted to say how sorry I am. I still think about you all the time, I miss you. We were all so close once. You and Harper were like sisters to me. And Eli was my best frie-" I slapped her in the face with everything I had. She clutched at her cheek and looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"DON'T YOU DARE! I don't want to hear your bullshit! Sister? No." I said letting out a small laugh in disbelief. "A sister would never have done this to me. And as for Eli? I never again want to hear you speak his name. You make it sound disgusting." I spat out, my hands were trembling I have never been this angry. She was crying, simply nodding in agreement to what I had to say as she let her hands fall down to her sides. My slap left a bright red handprint on her left cheek. _Good_.

I turned back around to face Eli. I wiped the falling tear from my face, brought it to my lips for a kiss and planted it on his stone. "I love you." I whispered to him. And I walked away from Kirsten and headed back towards my car.


	3. Chapter 2 - Compatibility

**Chapter 2**

_Compatibility_

_**Junior Year**_

_ "Come on baby, I want to test it out, please play this game with me!" he begged. He was so cute when he begged. I rolled my eyes at him and gave in._

_ "Fine, Eli! Just one time though! I gotta finish my homework!" I said putting my pencil down on top of my textbook. Homework I SHOULD be doing if it weren't for this silly boy._

_ "Ok! So this game is all about compatibility, only couples who are super compatible can get away with it, or else the game doesn't last very long! A person starts out by calling out one word and the other person basically answers it with a following word. It has to be just one word though! And I just know you and I can carry the game out longer than anyone! You're my soul mate, princess." he said with a huge sexy grin. He was so beautiful there wasn't a thing I wouldn't do for him._

_ "Sounds like a huge waste of time, and not to mention boring." I teased him with a wink. "But, I'll play because I love you. Ok, who's gonna start it though?" I asked._

_ "Me because I brought it up!" he said with a laugh. "Ok ready?" he asked. I nodded. _

"_Charmed?" he asked._

_ I laughed. "Always." I replied with a wink._

_ "Bored?"_

_ "No."_

_ "Hungry?"_

_ "Famished."_

_ "For?"_

_ "You." I replied with a wink._

_ "Love" I noticed it wasn't a question._

_ "You" I replied with a smile._

_ "Most." Ugh. He always gets to say that one. _

"_Horny?" I asked with a seductive smile, he sucked in a breath. Ha! That one took him by surprise I see. He started to blush._

"_For you? Always." He replied with his eyes full of need._

"_AHA! I WIN!" Clapping my hands together I stood up fist pumping in the air. "What a sucker. How lame of you to lose at a game you suggested. What a loser." I teased him. He wasn't laughing though he just kept staring at me._

"_What's wrong Superman? Off your A game today? Sore loser? Huh? Huh?" I laughed nudging him playfully._

_He pulled me onto his lap, straddling him now I put my arms around his neck staring into his eyes. His perfect green eyes, I can stare into them forever. God I love him._

"_I love you, princess." He said as he grabbed the back of my neck and brought his lips to mine. The kiss grew quickly from passionate to intense. His hands moved from my waist to the inside of my shirt running his hands over my bare back. Then his hands moved down to my ass I tightened my legs around his waist as I saw where he was going with this. He gripped down hard grabbing a handful of my ass to pick me up, I moaned into his mouth. He started getting up off the chair slowly walking me to the bed. He gently set me down when his knees touched the edge following closely as he climbed on top me never once breaking the kiss. He started trailing his kisses to my cheek, along my jaw, down my neck and started nibbling at my ear lobe. I had to squeeze my legs together for that one._

"_I love you, Eli. So, so much." I said borderline panting._

"_I love you most, baby." He said bringing his lips back to mine. He ran his tongue along my upper lip and I opened my mouth to let him in. I ran my hands through his hair fisting a handful of it as our tongues danced together. His hands ran up my stomach and he pushed my bra up exposing my breasts he started to caress each one and then he broke the kiss as he trailed his kisses down until he took one of my nipples into his mouth. I moaned and thrust my hips up to meet his right then. He came back up to kiss me as his hands travelled down to my pants this time. He unbuttoned my shorts sliding his hand down - Just then I heard the front door open._

"_WAS THAT THE DOOR?! JESUS FUCK! GET OFF, BABE!" I was freaking out, I pushed him off of me and he fell off the bed. Shit! "I'm sorry!" I ran back to his desk and sat down in the chair I was in before, trying my best to look and act normal. I looked over at him as he started getting up off the floor laughing. I started laughing too until my eyes trailed down to his shorts. I clapped my hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter. "BABY! COVER … THAT!" I whispered as loud as I could pointing with my pencil down at … Him._

_Just then I heard his mother calling for him, she was walking up the stairs. He jumped over the bed and sat in the chair next to me kicking his legs up on the desk. He looked around for something, grabbed his textbook and, in efforts to cover up, put it on top of his erection._

"_Honey, are you guys in here?" she asked knocking on the door. Phew! Shit that was a close one. She poked her head through the door peeking in with a warm smile on her face. "Oh, good! Look at you two working on your homework, such good students! Are you guys hungry at all?" she asked._

_I shot him a look. "Famished." He said winking at me. I looked down at my textbook with a smile._

I pulled into the parking lot at the Hilton Hotel in Tampa. Harper and I planned on her swinging by to pick me up before we headed out to Bar Louie's at the International Plaza. She and Nick were coming together. They've been together since prom night, he actually proposed to her last Christmas. I was so happy for her she deserved every bit of happiness. She was, hands down, one of the greatest people I knew. I grabbed my white Chanel clutch and overnight bag as I got out of the car. I dug out my keys and pressed the lock button to my white Mercedes CLS.

I walked into the lobby to check-in at the front desk. A kind young woman greeted me with a warm smile as she took down my information, it took her but two minutes to find my reservation. _Thank god_, I just wanted to get into my room. I had about 1 hour until Harper and Nick would be here to pick me up and I'm sure I looked like hell. I needed to splash some water on my face and freshen up my makeup.

"Here you are Ms. Moore. Your keycard with your room number is in this card jacket. Enjoy your stay!" she said with a bright smile.

"Thank you so much." I replied. I turned to walk away checking the card jacket for my room number but dropped it as I ran smack dab into someone in line behind me. _Shit_. I bent down to pick up my card but the gentleman I bumped into had already picked it up for me. He handed it to me. I took it from him saying a quick thank you, and walked away toward the elevators.

Making another attempt I opened up the card jacket. Room 705 was written neatly inside I hit the button to call for the elevator. I stepped inside as the doors opened up and hit the button for floor seven.

I walked down the hallway toward my room, slid the key into the slot and quickly got inside. I dropped everything by the bed and stripped down, I decided to rinse off the car ride before going out to the bar. I carefully hung my dress on the door, took off all my jewelry and pinned my hair up so it wouldn't get wet.

I got out and wrapped the towel around me and headed into the room, I heard my text notification chirp from my cell. I dug out my phone from my clutch to check who it was from.

**Harper: On my way, bitch. Be there in 20!**

**Lexi: See you soon, whore. Can't wait!**

I set the phone down and laughed to myself, oh how I missed that girl. I hurried into the bathroom to change back into my dress. I slipped on my shoes and my jewelry and made the necessary touch ups on my face.

**Harper: I'm here, bitch. Come downstairs, I'm giving you 5 minutes.**

I grabbed my clutch and headed out the door.

As soon as the elevator opened up on the main floor I saw my best friend waiting for me right across the way. We both squealed in delight at the sight of each other. I ran up to her to give her a big hug, it has been too long. I pulled away from her with a huge grin on my face.

"Let me see, let me see!" I shouted with genuine excitement. She held out her hand to show me the most beautiful ring, it suited her. It looked like an antique style ring, dual bands covered in little diamonds meeting up to a _HUGE_ rock. "Ooooh, Nick! You did good, dude!" I said with a wink.

"Only the best for my best." He said smiling. She looked up at him with so much love in her eyes. It was so good to see her this happy, I was genuinely happy for her. "Shall we, ladies?" he asked holding both his arms out. We laughed as we both looped our arms into his and headed out the door.

Once we were in the car and on our way Harper started to tell me all about Nick's proposal. The way her face lit up while she talked about it made me giggle. Nick was watching her with a smile, he adored her and the whole world could see it. "We're here, ladies." He said parking the car.

We got out of the car and looped our arms through his again as he escorted us into the bar. It was packed for a Wednesday. Then again this bar was always packed from what I remember. The waitress asked us if we wanted a booth, we nodded and she told us to take our pick so I walked over to my favorite one. There were booths lined up along the wall shaped like half circles, it was my favorite because we could see the whole bar from there since the bar was in the center of the whole room. Wow it has been such a long time since I have been here, I looked over at the bartenders working tonight I used to know a couple when I came here regularly. Brian was working tonight I see, we went to high school together and he was one of Eli's teammates. So, naturally we were pretty close friends. I leaned over to Harper and told her I would be back after saying hello to Brian. She nodded and I got up out of the booth and made my way over. He had a huge smile on his face as he saw me making my way.

"LEXY FUCKING MOORE?! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" He shouted laughing. I giggled as I struck a little pose, hands on my hips and gave him a little wink. He walked around the bar to wrap me in a big bear hug and spun me around.

I was laughing hard now. "Put me down, Bry!" I shouted between giggles. He carefully set me down and took a step back once my feet hit the floor. "Wow, you look amazing!" he said giving me a once over. I stood on my tippy toes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Not so bad yourself, Bry! You look great! How are you, how are things?" I asked with a smile.

"I'm great, Lex. These bastards made me manager, can you believe it?" he asked. "I plan to open my own bar eventually, but being manager is more than enough for now."

"Well, if anyone deserves that it's you." I said with a smile.

"Thanks, Lex." He said and cleared his throat. "So, what can I get you guys?" he asked looking over at our booth. I ordered a round of cocktails for Harper and myself and ordered Nick a beer then I walked back to our booth after giving Brian another hug.

I slid in next to Harper and the waitress brought our drinks right over. I started to tell Harper about what happened today while we started sipping on the cocktails.

"YOU SAW HER WHERE?!" she asked shocked. "YOU DID WHAT?!" she asked when she heard I slapped her clear across the face. I just nodded.

"I was so mad, Harper. I don't remember ever being that angry. She was like a sister to me, I don't understand it." I said as tears started stinging my eyes. "Fuck. I need a drink." I said looking away. I cupped my hands around my mouth and yelled out for Brian. "Hey, Bry!" he looked up at me. I made a circle motion in the air with my index finger. "SHOTS!" I shouted over the music. He nodded with a wink. "Keep them coming!" I called out.

Our waitress headed over with our shots almost right away. There are six, why are there six? I looked at her questioningly as she just smiled at me. "Sex-on-a-stick over there bought both rounds!" she said as she pointed him out at the bar. I looked over at the guy she pointed out, he was indeed gorgeous. He was sitting on the stool facing in our direction his eyes were locked on mine. I gave him a once over. Fitted gray suit, white shirt, black tie, blonde hair and he _looked_ tall but he was sitting so I wasn't quite sure. _Yum_.

I grabbed my shot and with a wink I raised it in the air in appreciation. He did the same with the drink in his hand, grinning with a nod in my direction. Then I took my shot not breaking eye contact. I looked at the nametag on our waitress. "Elise, can you please get us an extra shot of what we're having and ask him over to take the next round with us." I told her still not breaking eye contact. She nodded with a smile.

She walked over to him informing him of my request and he smiled at me now. He got up, _yep he was tall_, and walked over and took a seat next to me in our booth. My god, he smells amazing. Looking at him up close I could see the color of his eyes were the most amazing shade of blue, so light it was hard to look away. The waitress came with the extra shot and I finally broke eye contact as I smiled at her. "Thank you, Elise." I said as I looked back at him. "So…Who are you? And why are you buying us drinks?" I asked with a little grin.

He held his hand out to me. "Jackson Anderson." He said introducing himself. I took his hand and lightly shook it once, he squeezed gently. He looked over at Harper and Nick who were just watching our every move, slightly shocked. _Holy shit I totally forgot they were there for a second_.

"Forgive me for being rude. This is my best friend Harper Nichols and her fiancé Nick Johnson." I said as I introduced them. He shook each of their hands while introducing himself. Harper just stared at him and then quickly looked at me mouthing _OH MY GOD _with a huge smile on her face.

_What was I doing, I never do anything like this_.

"Let's take these!" Harper was basically shouting she couldn't contain her excitement. She started handing them out putting each one in front of us. Jackson let out a laugh at her enthusiasm. She tends to have that effect on people, her personality was infectious.

We were on our third shot when Harper jumped up. "Jackson, it was nice to meet you but Nick and I gotta go. Lex is staying at the Hilton, do you think you could drop her off for us?" I looked at her in shock. I know what she's doing and it's not cute. I grabbed her arm and jerked her down toward me.

"You are not leaving me here, Harper. I know what you're doing, cut the shit." I bit out. She has tried to get me to date for the longest time trying to set me up, but it never worked. "Don't leave me here, I mean it." I whispered.

She smiled at me as she wriggled her arm free and stood next to Nick. "Why, whatever do you mean, Lex? I just wanna go home with my fiancé." She said sarcasm dripping off her every word. "So, Jackson, what'll it be? Will you or won't you?" she asked with a smile.

"Of course I would be more than happy to see her home." He replied looking at me.

"Great! Lex, I'll see you later, babe!" Harper said practically running out the door. I let out a sigh. _Bitch_.

"I'm sensing you don't want to be here with me. Should I take you home?" he asked, the disappointment in his voice was clear.

"I want to play a game." I said ignoring his last question. "And then I will decide if I want to stay." He looked at me curiosity now taking over his face and then he nodded. I was curious about him, for some reason I wanted to get to know him a little better. "It's a one word game. The person who breaks the pattern loses. I will start off." He nodded again.

"Interested?" I asked.

"Very." He answered.

"Why?"

"Curious."

"Job?"

"Business."

"Where?"

"Miami." I blinked. Did I just hear that right? What are the chances of that?

"What?"

"Job?" he ignored my question.

"Paralegal." I replied impatiently. Why's he dodging the question?

"Interesting." He answered. No question? My turn.

"Miami?" I asked again. He looked at me with a smile.

"Yes." He was being vague. Whatever, I'll let it go.

"Attracted?" I asked with a wink.

"Absolutely." He leaned in closer looking down at my lips which knocked the breath right out of me. _Good god, I think I've met my match, he was good_. He was so close to my face I could smell the tequila on his breath, one slight movement from him and our lips would be touching. He grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me, hard. He wrapped my hair around his hand and tugged as I moaned into his mouth, I heard him let out a low growl in response. "Come with me." He whispered roughly into my ear breaking our kiss. I was breathless, _what the fuck just happened_. Before I could register anything he pulled out a hundred dollar bill and dropped it on top of the table. He took my hand and pulled me gently out of the booth, I grabbed my clutch.

He was on his cell phone as we were heading out the doors. We walked toward the lot and I saw a black Porsche Cayenne drive up to the curb. The driver stepped out and opened the back door for us to enter and Jackson nodded at him once before turning around to help me in. He shut my door walking over to the other side and got in.

"Hilton Tampa Airport Westshore, Daniel." He said.

"Yes, sir." Daniel replied.

Jackson never once let go of my hand during the short drive to the hotel. Daniel walked over to my door and held it open as Jackson helped me out of the car. He took my hand in his as he walked us through the lobby of the hotel to the elevators. He pushed the call button. The doors opened and he led us inside.

"What floor?" he asked.

"Seventh. Suite 705." I replied. He pushed the button for the 7th floor and we rode up in silence.

The doors opened up and he led us out, he was walking faster than before almost as if he were in a rush. He stopped in front of my door waiting for me to find my key card once I slid it through the slot he pushed me through the door bringing his hand up behind my neck bringing his lips down to mine. The kiss was different this time, hungry. I couldn't breathe. He pushed me up against the door sliding his tongue into my mouth and pushing his hips into mine, I moaned into his mouth at the feel of him against me. A low growl started from his throat and he bit my lower lip. I cried out in pleasure as he brought his hands down to my hips, grabbed a handful of my dress and shoved it up to reveal my black lace panties. His breath hitched as he took in the sight of me, I was panting. _My god, I wanted him_. He looked into my eyes his stare burning straight through me.

"Wrap your legs around me." He said roughly. I did as I was told as he picked me up firmly gripping my ass. He brought his lips back up to mine sitting me down on the nearby table, he was kissing me everywhere. My cheeks, my jaw, my neck, my ears, my chest… _Oh my god, I can't breathe!_ I unbuttoned his jacket letting it slide down his arms and onto the floor as he quickly peeled my dress off over my head letting it fall by his jacket and there was that look again. He was staring at me drinking me in as he loosened his tie and unbuttoned a few buttons at the top of his shirt, my head was spinning. He reached behind me and unclasped my bra freeing my breasts, they felt so heavy. I was suddenly so aware of how naked I was. I brought my arm up to cover my breasts. "Don't." he said as he took my arm. "You're beautiful." Licking his lips as his hands trailed down hooking my underwear in one of his fingers he picked me up slightly with his other arm and peeled my underwear off the rest of the way. I closed my eyes, _oh my god oh my god oh my god_. He kneeled down in front of me as he pushed my legs apart and swung them over his shoulders. He trailed kisses up my inner thigh working his way to the aching part of me. He buried his face between my legs his tongue running over my clit, blowing on it, rubbing it, _oh my god I can't take this anymore_! Just then he slid in a finger gently sliding in and out of me so skillfully, then adding another, I pushed my hips into his perfect hands. He stopped, I whimpered in frustration. I opened my eyes to find him staring at me in shock.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Lexi, are you a virgin?" he asked me in disbelief with a look of horror in his eyes.

I blushed. "Yes, how could you tell?" I asked my face felt like it was on fire.

"Your taste, the feeling of you…Completely untouched." he whispered. Then he disappeared for a second and came back with a robe. He draped it over my shoulders tying it in front of me firmly, covering me up. _What?_ I saw him bend down to where his jacket was and I watched him as he put it on. He was leaving? "I have to go. It's getting late." He said taking one last look at me. He brought his hands up to my cheeks and planted a kiss on my forehead. "I'm sorry." Was all he said as he turned to leave.

The minute I heard my door shut behind him tears of embarrassment started to fall. _What the fuck?_


	4. Chapter 3 - Stalker

**Chapter 3**

_Stalker_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I set it last night planning to get up extra early to head out to the "spot" Eli and I shared together back in Bradenton again. One last stop before I head back down to Miami. I stretched my arms above my head letting out a yawn. Memories of last night started flashing in my head, _ugh_, what an asshole that guy was. What was his problem? I don't understand what spooked him but I'm glad it didn't get further than that, he was crazy. I got up out of bed and headed to the restroom.

I looked in the mirror and just stared at my reflection, I looked horrid. I held up my middle finger to my reflection. _Fuck you Lexi Moore you suck._ I let my guard down. I _never_ let my guard down. _What the hell is the matter with me_?! I shook my head at the unwelcome memories and images from last night. Whatever, I just want to get this day over with. I brushed my teeth quickly and started to wash my face, I started to feel so much better already. I blindly reached for the towel on the rack and dried off my face then looked up at the mirror again.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed so loud, _dear god I hope they don't call the police_. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I covered my body, I didn't think to put on a robe or anything assuming I was alone in _my_ hotel room, I'm still in my god damn underwear. _JESUS FUCK!_

"You sleep in your underwear?" was the first thing he said to me.

"Explain yourself, Jackson! Seriously, what the fuck, I was about to kick you in the balls!" I screamed at him. "Wait, how did you even get in?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"Please be quiet, they will call security. I told the girl at the front desk you were my fiancé and that I had locked myself out before leaving this morning to get you coffee." He said holding it out to me. Oh my god, that smells delicious.

"I hate coffee." I lied as I walked past him with my hands still trying to cover my breasts and my ass. "Can you please turn around or something?" I asked uncomfortably. He just stood there staring at me. I glared at him wanting to throw something in his direction. I grabbed the robe he put on me last night instead. "What do you want?" I snapped at him as I sat at the end of the bed.

"I just wanted to explain about last night." He began to say.

"I really don't care, Jackson. I have a lot to do today and I really don't feel like rehashing what happened last night." I said standing. "I'll walk you out." I was walking past him to get to the door when he grabbed my elbow.

"You are a virgin, Lexi. I didn't want to take advantage of you, that's not how your first time should be." He said to me, his tone had a bit of an edge to it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I had brought a girl back to my room last night. My mistake." I shot back freeing my arm from his grasp.

I walked over to the door and began to open it when he slammed it shut. He took both my wrists in his left hand as he pinned it above my head against the wall, struggling was no use, I was stuck. Then slowly he untied the front of my robe with his right hand, I tried struggling free again, _nope no use_. He pushed the robe off to the side and softly trailed a finger down my stomach and to the edge of my panties. He slid his hand into my panties and began to slide a finger into me, followed by another rubbing my clit with his thumb. Slowly leaning in close to my ear he whispered. "A girl? Ms. Moore, I assure you I am _no_ girl." He said with a wicked grin. He licked his fingers clean staring into my eyes. "Mmm." Was all he said as he leaned in and licked my top lip.

Then he pulled away from me releasing my hands turning to leave me in my room alone, again, for the second time in the last 12 hours.

_Son of a bitch._

I parked the car in the parking long in front of the dock. We had a community park at the front of our old community here in Bradenton with a nice trail surrounding the huge lake about a mile long. Eli and I used to come out here all the time to talk and to just be together. He told me he loved me for the first time out here. We referred to the lake as "our place" ever since. I made sure to dress light because I wanted to walk the trail once before heading down to Miami. I made sure my door was locked before heading down the trail. I put my headphones in my ears listening to Eli's favorite songs as I walked, thinking of him the whole time.

* * *

_Where the hell was he? I looked around one more time to check if he was here yet. He said he'd meet my by the dock at 6 it is now 6:30. Practice must have ran late, I'm going to kill him for making me wait. I hate waiting. I sat there pouting and thinking of mean things to say to him when he got here. _

_ I started to smile, I feel him, he's here. He came up running behind me and grabbed me trapping me in a big bear hug. It always was hard to stay mad at him. He put me down and turned me to face him. "I'm sorry, princess. Practice let out late, I had no control. Coach was pissed today." He said looking so apologetic._

_ "It's ok, what was wrong? Why was he so mad?" I asked._

_ "Remember, we all showed up to practice hungover as hell on Monday?" he was laughing at the memory of it. "I felt like total shit that day. The varsity team made us drink so much the night before. I can't wait to start treating Freshmans like this one day." He said shaking his head laughing._

_ I smacked him on the arm. "Elijah Lee Williams, you don't have a mean bone in your body. Let's not pretend like you'd know what to do with those poor Freshmans. You'd probably be the one to help them if anything." I said giggling. Just the thought of Eli doing something mean made me laugh. He just wasn't capable of it._

_ He pulled me in for a kiss wrapping his arms around my waist holding me close. "You always see the best in me. You always bring the best side out of me. You inspire me to be better every day. I love you, Lexi. I will love you, always." He said kissing me again. _

_ I blinked up at him in shock as he continued to kiss me. But then the shock wore off and my eyes filled with tears. "Say it again." I said into his mouth returning his kisses._

_ "I love you, Lexi Isabelle Moore. I love you so much, you have no idea." He said with a sigh. He ran his hands up and down my back resting his forehead against mine. The tears started to run down my face._

_ "Thank you." I said with a smile._

_ "Thank you?" he laughed. "Izzy, you gotta do better than that." He threatened with a grin. "Say it."_

_ "No." I teased. I felt it in my heart I've always felt it in my heart. But, I loved to tease him even more. It's always harder for the guys to come out and say it before the girls this had taken a lot of courage on his part, I know._

_ "You're going to regret that princess. I'll give you a head start." He said with a playful smile. I blinked up at him again. _

_ "You actually want me to run?" I asked laughing. "You're going to chase me until I say it?" he nodded._

_ "Go, Izzy. Now." He said looking at his watch. _

_I just stood there with my arms crossed over my chest giving him a challenging look. "You wouldn't dare." I said. He took a step toward me as I took a step back my eyes growing wide. Oh shit! I broke off into a run but I didn't make it far at all before he grabbed me tickling me, I fell to the ground trying to fight him off laughing so hard I had tears in my eyes. "Don't, Eli! I hate to be tickled! Quit it!" I shouted in between giggles._

"_Then say it, Izzy!" he said laughing._

"_I love you, I love you, I love you!" I shouted out. I couldn't take the tickling anymore._

_He stopped almost instantly. He climbed on top of me and kissed me. He pulled back a little running a hand through my hair and down my cheek. "I'm going to marry you one day, Lexi." He said._

"_ELI! That's no way to propose!" I said laughing._

"_I don't need to ask you. You have no choice." He said with a smile._

"_Wow Mr. Williams, you are quite the romantic." I said with a smirk. "Can I ask you something?"_

"_Of course, princess. Anything." He answered._

"_Why'd you call me Lexi? Just now and earlier when you told me you loved me. You called me Lexi." I asked curiously._

_He continued to stroke my cheek looking into my eyes. "Because. In life we have a handful of special moments with special things we will say to each other from here on out. And for those moments, I want to use your given name. No nicknames, just you. I want you to know how much you mean to me, Lex." My heart swelled hearing his beautiful words. I loved this boy so much._

* * *

I looked out at the lake shedding yet another tear. It was hard not to when I thought of Eli, my sweet Eli. I walked the whole trail and decided to sit and stare out at the lake. Sometimes I like to pretend he's here sitting next to me, it helps me think. "I miss you, babe." I said with a sigh. I started to get up and then I headed back to my car.

I'm not a big fan of Jackson Anderson so far. I don't know what game he's playing but I'm not taking the bait. I don't like to be played with. It hits a sore spot for me after what happened with Eli. Thank god I won't have to see him again, I _don't _want to see him again.

* * *

The rest of the week flew by and before I knew it I was back at my condo Sunday night. Finally, some peace and quiet. My mind is finally at ease now that I didn't have to worry about dodging my parents' uncomfortable versions of small talk. I sunk down on the couch and leaned my head back and then my phone started to ring. _Really?_ I laughed to myself picking up the phone to see who was calling. _Mother_.

"Hello, my queen." I said dryly.

"And hello to you, princ-" I quickly interrupted her.

"How can I help you mother?" I asked.

"I just wanted to know when you wanted to get together to plan your party, dear. I need you to tell me what you'd like, I can't plan this whole thing myself now can I?" she asked.

I closed my eyes. _The god damn party_. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Mother, I trust you. Surprise me." I replied. I don't know why she suggests planning these things together I won't know the majority of the guests anyway.

"Oh, ok sweetie. Just let me know if you change your mind, I would love your input." She sounded sad. _Shit_.

"Ok, mother. I'll come over on Friday to plan what I can with you. I'm not making any promises, you know I don't have the talent for this." I said giving in to her wishes.

"Oh I'm so excited, honey! I can't wait! Friday it is then, you'll probably head over after work then? I'll make sure to have dinner ready too!" I let out a laugh agreeing with her plans and told her I needed to rest up for work tomorrow. Mondays are always the roughest. _Ugh_.

I stripped down to my underwear, brushed my teeth and washed up for bed. I got settled into bed and got ready to drift off when I heard my phone ring. I yelled out in frustration. I didn't even bother looking at the screen I know its mom checking on me again.

"FOR THE LOVE OF TITS, MOTHER, PLEASE! I was about to fall asleep!" I snapped.

"Jesus Christ! Do you always answer your phone like that?" _What the fuck?_ I looked down at the screen, not mother, great. It was a number I didn't recognize.

"Who is this?" I asked sitting up shocked and embarrassed at the same time.

"It's Jackson." My eyes went wide as I clapped my hand over my mouth.

"What? How? Why?" I didn't know which I wanted an answer to first. "No, you know what? I don't even want to know. Are you stalking me, Jackson?!" I asked genuinely scared. I looked around my bedroom. _Why am I looking around_? I laid back down, I'm so tired.

"I haven't seen you since Wednesday. I was hoping to see you again sometime soon." He said.

"Jackson, I'm sorry. I have no interest in seeing you." I replied trying to sound as polite as my smart mouth would allow.

"And why is that?" He asked me not at all phased by my answer.

"Do I need to give you a reason?" I snapped.

"I think I deserve one." He replied in the same calm tone. This is getting annoying.

"I'm just not interested, Jackson. I'm sorry." I simply replied. "I'm tired you caught me at a bad time. Good night." I hung up before he could answer me. I mean what am I even supposed to say to that? I set my phone down on my bedside table and laid my head down on my pillow. I was asleep within seconds.

* * *

I walked straight to my closet to pick out something to wear. I grabbed my white shift dress, red belt and a pair of my red pumps and laid them out by the bed. I quickly made my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth and then I hopped into the shower. I checked the wall clock in my bedroom as I was drying off with my towel. I'm making good time I thought, so I made my way over to kitchen and pushed the button to start the coffee. While the coffee was brewing I headed back to the bedroom to start getting dressed and ready.

I stepped back to look in the mirror giving myself one last once over and grabbed my black Chanel clutch and headed toward the kitchen. I grabbed a thermos and poured the coffee, switched off the pot, grabbed my keys and then walked out the door. I locked it behind me and headed toward the elevators as I took a sip.

The elevator dinged as it arrived on my floor and the doors swung open, _and then I see him standing there_, I spit my coffee out and started coughing.

I immediately turned around back to my condo. _God dammit, now I need to change!_ I looked down at my watch, 8:40 I still have 20 minutes to get there and I live about 10 minutes away. I hated being late, I am beyond annoyed at this point.

"What the fuck, Jackson?!" I spun around to glare at him. "What are you doing here I don't have time for this!" I bit out. I was still coughing from choking on my coffee. I turned back around to my door, unlocked it and stepped inside. I slammed the door behind me but he caught it and stepped inside. "Do come in." I said as sarcastically as I could. I turned and walked into my bedroom closet to replace my white dress with my black dress. I quickly changed into it walking back out. I looked at my watch again. Five more minutes if I wanted to make it anywhere near on time.

"You hung up on me and refused to see me. I didn't really have any other choice. I'm not one to beg, Lexi." He said looking around my condo. "Your condo is lovely." He said politely.

"Thank you. I gotta go, Jackson. I'm running late." I said growing impatient. I grabbed my clutch and thermos and started heading toward the door hoping he would follow.

"Have dinner with me." he wasn't asking.

I turned around to look at him. "Even if you _asked_ I would have to decline. I'm busy." I said.

"Tomorrow then." He never grew impatient.

"Jackson, I told you, I'm not interested." I said opening the door now and waved my hand through so he'd follow. And he did. _Thank God_.

I walked over to the elevator and pushed the call button. Again. I _carefully _took a sip from my thermos this time. He was staring at me.

"I thought you hated coffee." He said not breaking his stare.

"I lied." I said simply. The elevator dinged again and we got in.

"How am I supposed to learn anything about you if you lie to me?" He asked voice growing colder.

"I told you I wasn't interested. I don't expect you to learn anything about me, Jackson." I replied.

The elevator came to a stop. He never looked away from me. He just stood there staring at me with a look in his eyes, I couldn't quite figure out what. He was a hard man to read, but I'm not going to waste my time. I walked out first and he quickly followed.

"I'll see you soon, Lexi." He said climbing into the back of the Porsche.

"No—" I started to protest but he already shut his door.

_Ugh_! I got into my car and slammed the door.

_Stalker_.


	5. Chapter 4 - Persistent

**Chapter 4**

_Persistent_

I was ten minutes late, _god dammit_. My father was in my office standing at my desk with the phone in his hand. I frowned, that's odd.

"Morning daddy." I said.

"Jesus, Lex! I was just getting ready to call you when I didn't see you in here. My father said relief in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, dad, I just had a weird morning. I'm sorry I was late, it shouldn't happen again." I reassured him as I kissed his cheek. I walked around to the desk and took a seat. "Is there something you needed to talk to me about? Why the random drop by?" I asked curious.

I sighed as he took the seat across from me. "Lexi, honey, I know how much you dread conversations with me and your mother but I would like to speak to you about something important." He said looking a little worried.

"I'm listening, daddy, go on." I said giving him my full attention. My father isn't normally the one to approach me with something if it weren't important, that was my mother.

"Well, I have given it a lot of thought. I really want you to follow through with your original plan to apply to the Law program at UM." He said his expression was cautious. "I know how you feel about applying, and I mean no disrespect. But, if anything were to happen to me, I would want to know that you can run things here without me. I want you to be set, honey. I know you're not the type of girl to just settle with her trust fund, I know you're more than that. You're so independent, so strong. You're already working as a paralegal, and you've been around this firm enough to see what goes on here. So why not go the extra mile, go through the necessary steps and requirements to work for this firm as an official associate?" he asked. That's a good question, I thought. A question I don't have a good enough answer to decline. He was making sense, but it's just a lot to take in.

"I see what you're saying, daddy, I do. But –"

"Just think about it, darling. I already spoke to admissions and they've looked over your records including your LSAT scores from when you took them last year. Your scores and school records speak for themselves but it also helps considering you're a UM alumni. They said you still have time to apply and start in the fall if that is your wish. I make a generous donation every year it shouldn't be too much of a problem. All you have to do is send in that application, everything else will work out, honey." He said. His eyes were hopeful.

"I will think about it, dad. I will, I _promise_. I will give it some serious thought." I said with a small smile. He let out a breath he was holding in, he was relieved.

"Well then I'll leave you to it, kiddo! Don't work too hard." He said winking as he walked out of my office. I smiled, 'my father the lawyer'. He always was the persuasive one in the family. He gets paid for it after all.

* * *

_"Hey, Izzy? Can I ask you a question?" Eli asked._

_ "Of course, Superman, ask away!" I said._

_ "What do you wanna be when you grow up?" he asked curiously._

_ "I'm gonna be a lawyer like my daddy!" I answered right away. There was no question, no doubt in my mind. I wanted to be just like my father._

_ "How are you so sure that's what you want to be? I mean we're still so young. We're only in the 6__th__ grade and you have your future mapped out already?"He couldn't believe how sure I was about the future._

_ "Well when you know, you know. You don't need all the time in the world to plan out your future if you're absolutely sure." I simply replied._

_ "Well, what about me? What will I be when I grow up?" he asked me. _

_I laughed at his question. "Eli! That's up to YOU!"_

_ "My father's a doctor, does that mean I have to be a doctor?" he asked confused._

_ "Absolutely not! You will become what you want to become. Let me ask you this. Is there something in your life now that you are completely passionate about?" I asked._

_ He smiled looking out at the lake. "Football." he answered._

_ I returned his smile. "Well there you go, superman. There's your future." I said._

_ "Do you think I can make it to the NFL though?" he asked, worry in his voice._

_ "Eli, I believe that you can do whatever you want to do. I have faith." I reassured him._

_ "Thanks, Izzy. You're the best." _

* * *

I turned on the computer and pulled up the internet page and then I typed the link for the UM homepage. I brought up the application for the "Graduate Program" and started filling one out. I paused to take a deep breath and rubbed the inside of my right wrist where the tattoo was. I had gotten it right after Eli died in memory of him. It was the Superman symbol, small, but it helped me to be able to look down at it whenever I was feeling helpless. I rubbed the blue, red and yellow colors slowly. _Help me Eli, help me get through this_, I silently prayed and continued through the application.

After checking and rechecking to make sure I have filled out everything I needed I was done. I clicked submit. I got up from my desk and headed down the hall to my father's office and knocked on his door.

"Come in." he answered.

I poked my head in to see that he was on the phone but he waved me in with a smile. I took a seat across from him. He quickly ended the call and looked up at me. My eyes were brimming with tears while he sat there looking at me with worry. "I did it." I whispered. "I applied to the program." I told him.

He quickly got up and walked around his desk to me, his arms wide open. "Honey, that's great! Thank you, thank you so much!" he said. I pressed my cheek against his chest and started to cry. "I know that must have been hard for you, and I'm sorry. But, you will see I'm doing this for you. For your future, honey." He said in a soothing voice.

"No, I know daddy and I appreciate it. I'm just crying because of what got me through it. I thought back to something Eli and I talked about a while ago when we were kids. It aided me in making the right decision." I said sniffling. He handed me a tissue and I dabbed my eyes. "Oh god, I probably look like shit. I've cried more this past week than I have in the past 4 years." I said taking a deep breath.

"No way in hell! You never look like "shit". You look better than any woman on this planet, even on your bad days, you are beautiful. Don't tell your mother that though." He said with a smile. I let out a laugh. "As for the crying, I think it's your mind's way of healing and coming to terms with what happened to you. When you numb yourself to the pain, you don't move past anything. It'll stick with you for as long as you choose to carry it. It has been long enough, honey. He won't be mad at you for letting him go." He said sadness in his eyes.

"Silly old man, I gotta get back to work." I said turning away. "I can't play hooky and get away with it just cause I'm your daughter!" I said laughing. "Thank you again, daddy." I said before walking out the door. He nodded with a smile.

I shut the door behind me and turned to head toward my office when I ran right into Kellan. "Shit! Kellan, I'm so sorry!" I apologized as I bent down to help him pick up the papers I made him drop. "I'm the clumsiest little shit on this planet, I swear." I said annoyed.

Kellan was an associate here at the firm. He has been here since daddy moved his practice from Bradenton to Miami. He has been a really good friend to me the past 4 years. He was really easy going and very confident. Above all that, he was a great guy. My parents were secretly pulling for a relationship between the two of us but it's just not like that between us. I consider him a big brother. We would flirt once in a while, but it was all innocent.

"It's ok, Lex. And no you're not." He laughed looking at me and his smile immediately fell. He grabbed my face in one of his hands. "Have you been crying?!" he asked me inspecting my face.

I pulled my face back. "Kellan, I'm fine! Jeez, don't embarrass me." I said looking around.

"I'm sorry, your eyes are a little red and I freaked out a little." He said with a little laugh. "I was on my way in to see your father for a quick minute. Is he ok? Or should I come back?" he asked.

"Kellan, he's fine. It wasn't anything bad, just personal stuff on my end. He's good, you can go in." I said walking away.

"Hey, Lex!" he called out walking back up to me.

"Yea?"

"A few of us are going out to the bar after work. You wanna join us?" he asked with a warm smile.

"Yea, sure thing, just text me the information." I said.

"Sounds great, I'll see you later."

"Yep, I'll see ya." I said heading into my office.

I walked in to see a beautiful flower arrangement sitting on my desk. _What the fuck is this_? I walked over and plucked the card off the clip in the arrangement.

"_I could be pretty persistent, not to mention persuasive. Stop dodging me you'll only make it worse. – J"_

_What an ass! _I threw the card into the trash and carried the arrangement back out to the front desk and nearly slammed them down.

"Lexi! You startled me!" Nikki said a hand over her heart.

"My apologies, Nik. Keep this." I said curtly.

"It was sent for you a few minutes ago." She said confused.

I waved my hand. "Nevertheless, keep them here." I said as I headed back to my office. I heard the text notification chirp on my cell. I looked down at it.

**Jackson: Did you get my flowers?**

**Lexi: Yes, Nikki loves them.**

**Jackson: Nikki?**

I threw my phone down on the desk and ignored it.

* * *

We all left the office around 6:30. Kellan walked me to the car and I told him I would meet him at the bar around 8:00. I wanted to freshen up and change into something else before heading out there. He agreed saying he was going to do the same thing himself and said he would meet me there. I nodded as I got into my car and headed out of the garage and to the condo.

I moved as quickly as possible pinning my hair up and jumping in for a quick shower. I walked into the closet and pulled out a one-shoulder royal blue, silk top matching it with short, black cuff shorts. I completed the outfit with a red chandelier style necklace and the same red pumps I wore earlier today then I walked out the door.

Kellan came to open my door for me when I pulled the car into park at the _Bottoms Up_ parking lot, _always the perfect gentleman_. I stepped out and hit the lock button on my key and put it into my clutch. He held his arm out for me and I took it with a smile. We walked into the bar and I looked around to see that it was pretty packed for a Monday.

"What's with the crowd?" I asked leaning in closer so he could hear me.

He pulled me in front of him guiding me further into the bar keeping his hand on my back in a protective way. "Beats me, maybe they're having some sort of special event? There are a lot of college kids tonight." He replied back to me, I looked around and agreed. I see more than a few college boys with their UM shirts on.

"Drink specials or a contest, maybe? Those guys are really drunk." I said looking over at their table. They were obnoxiously loud. Just then a few more people from the office showed up and greeted us. I recognized all of them so I gave them a friendly smile.

"Want something to drink, Lex?" Kellan leaned in to ask me. I smiled nodding. "What can I get you?"

I shrugged. "Surprise me!" I said.

We were having so much fun with everyone, drinking and laughing. How long have we been here? What time is it? I was genuinely having a good time which made me happy considering how my last drinking experience ended. _I have to pee_! I grabbed my clutch and got up, Kellan looked at me. "Restroom." I whispered. He nodded at me with a smile.

The boys were hooting and hollering as I walked by, _idiots_. I shook my head and just walked right by pretending not to notice, I sure as hell wasn't going to encourage their behavior. I picked up my pace and made my way into the restroom.

I checked my face in the mirror while washing my hands. I dried them off and ran a hand through my hair then turned to leave.

They were still going at it when they saw me exiting. _Really? How pathetic_. I walked by without a word and then I felt a hand smack my ass. _FUCK THAT_. I turned around balled my hand into a fist and swung back to punch this fucktard in the face when I felt someone grab my arm. "Let me." Kellan whispered into my ear. He punched him hard and the guy went flying off his stool and onto his back. He was holding his nose yelling as he quickly got up in Kellan's face. Kellan grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the nearby wall. "TRY ME. PLEASE, I DARE YOU." His voice was challenging, cold, scary. Not the Kellan I'm used to. The guy just stared at him in shock as his friends sat watching, eyes wide. "Apologize. Now." Kellan said through gritted teeth tightening his hold around the other guy's neck.

"I'm … Sorry …" the guy sputtered. He couldn't breathe.

"Kellan, let him go." I said ignoring him completely.

He leaned in, his eyes burning with rage. "The next time you decide to lay your hand on a woman, I suggest it be one who belongs to you." He said in warning. The guy nodded in understanding and then Kellan released him. I almost felt bad for him, _almost_. He looked terrified. He had nothing on Kellan who stood at 6'4" with an athletic build, while this guy was a couple inches shorter and not as built. He would've flattened him in seconds had I not put a stop to it.

Kellan turned to me and took my hand leading me out of the bar. Once we were outside he turned back toward me holding my shoulders. "Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Kellan, he smacked me on the ass not the face. It happens!" I said laughing pulling my face away.

"I saw him while you were making your way to the restroom, I could've put a stop to it there. My fault, I'm sorry, Lex." He said his anger reaching his eyes again.

"What the fuck are you talking about, stop it." I said. "How is this, in any way, your fault? Don't be ridiculous!" I exclaimed.

"True. It was the ass." he said looking down at it with a wink.

I punched him in the arm. "Now I hate you, you jerk." I said laughing. "And how come you got to punch him and I didn't? It was my ass after all!"

He grabbed my hand running his thumb over my knuckles. "Can't have you breaking your hand now can we?" he asked. "Your father will have my ass if he finds out I put you in harm's way while you were out with me." He said shaking his head.

"Hardly." I said. "He loves you."

He smiled. "Are you staying?" he asked.

"I think I've had enough excitement for the night. I'm gonna head home, I'm getting tired." I said. He nodded.

He walked me to my car, I pushed the unlock button on my key and he opened the door for me to get in. He kissed the side of my head and told me to drive safe. I nodded my head with a smile getting into the car. I looked up at the clock on the dash. It was a little after midnight, _Jesus, where did the time go_.

I kept thinking about what happened and I felt so bad. I hated that he got into confrontation with someone because of me. But, that's just who he was, he always took such good care of me. I sighed pulling my car into my designated parking spot in the garage putting it in park. I grabbed my clutch and my thermos and got out of the car. Locking the doors I headed inside the building. I nodded a greeting to the security guard at the front desk and got into the elevator.

The walk to my door felt a mile away, I was so tired all of a sudden. I must be, considering my door was only 2 doors away from the elevator. I had a long day. I unlocked the door and walked inside. I dropped my keys on the side table, left the thermos in the sink and headed to my bedroom. I emptied the contents of my clutch on the vanity table and put the clutch back in its place in the closet and stripped down to my underwear. I walked to the bathroom to wash up.

I picked up my cell from the vanity table and walked it over to my bedside table where the charger was when I saw the notification light blinking. I checked the screen. Ten missed calls and a bunch of texts I don't even want to count, they were all from Jackson. _Persistent, he was_.

I plugged the charger into my phone and set it down on the bedside table, I don't even want to deal with that right now. I walked over and turned the lights off and climbed into bed.


	6. Chapter 5 - Little White Lie

**Chapter 5**

_Little White Lie_

Today I decided to be ten minutes _early_, unlike yesterday. I have never been late to anything a day in my life, I wasn't about to abandon a good habit for a horrible one. I was in the elevator thermos in hand and so far it has been a good morning. Hopefully today is going to be a good day I thought with a smile. Then I heard my iPhone ringing. I _will_ have a good day today so help me god. I looked down at the screen. _Jackson_. I let out a sigh. I never got back to him after seeing his missed calls and texts. I didn't even get a chance to read any of them, I forgot to be honest.

"Hello." I answered.

"Fucking CHRIST, Lexi!" he shouted on the other end. I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"I'm sorry, try again." I said hanging up. The phone started ringing again.

"Yes hello?" I answered mockingly.

"I called you I don't know how many times last night. I got worried, I'm trying to respect your space but you're not making it easy." He said his voice low.

"I went out to _Bottoms Up_ with a couple of people from the office last night. I didn't know I had to keep such a close eye out for any incoming calls from you, Jackson." I didn't apologize, I didn't have to.

"Hey, Lex. How are you feeling?" Kellan asked from behind me. _Jesus_ he startled me!

"Morning, Kellan. I'm feeling great, thank you." I said smiling. He nodded returning my smile as he walked away.

"Who the fuck was that?" Jackson asked his tone definitely colder.

"How can I help you, Jackson?" I asked annoyed and purposely ignoring his question.

"I ask you out to dinner and you said you were busy. Going out to the bar was what kept you from dinner?" he asked.

"What I do on my own time is my business. I don't question what you do on your own time." I snapped back.

"Have dinner with me." He said, again not a question.

"Jackson, I have to go." I started lowering the phone to hang up.

"Do you want me to beg? I will beg!" he blurted.

"I thought you 'were not one to beg'."

"You are an exception."

I sighed, "Pick me up from my condo at 7." I said hanging up.

* * *

_"I have a date! My first date, Eli! Can you believe it?!" I asked beyond excited. Our last class had just ended for the day and he was walking me out to the courtyard where Michael, my driver, was waiting for me._

_ "What? With who?" he asked turning to look at me confused._

_ "With Brad! Brad Gibson, you know him, don't you guys have a class together?"_

_ "Yea." He said._

_ "What's wrong?" I asked with a frown._

_ "We're still young, why are you in a rush to date?" Eli asked obviously bothered._

_ "Well, he asked me. I thought you'd be more excited for me, this is a big deal. He's the most popular guy in school right now!" I said not really hiding my disappointment too well._

_ "I'm just saying, we're only in 7__th__ grade. What's the rush?" he asked._

_ "There is no rush, I was ASKED, Eli! What is with you today?! GOD!" I stomped off toward Michael._

_ "Izzy!" he called out. I looked back and he was just standing there. I kept walking until I got in the car and Michael shut it behind me._

_ I was working on my homework that night when I heard someone knock on my door. "Come in" I said looking up from my book toward the door. It was Eli. I smiled, "I had a strange feeling it was you!" I said. That was weird!_

_ "Hey." He said with a small smile. "I rode my bike over. Your mom let me in, I hope you're not mad." His smile faded a little._

_ "Of course not! Come in." I said patting a on a chair next to me. "Pop a squat, Superman. What's on your mind?" I could see something was bothering him._

_ He was fidgeting around a little playing with his fingers. I continued to look at him until he was ready to talk. "Don't go out with, Brad." Was all he said._

_ "What?" I asked my eyes widened at what he had to say._

_ "You heard me, Izzy. Just don't." he wouldn't look up at me at all. "He's not first date material. You deserve better." He said his fingers stilling and he finally looked up at me. "Take that date with me. I'll take you out on your first date. If you don't like the date and still want to go out with Brad, I won't stop you." He said his eyes were glued to mine. I was stunned I didn't know what to say. What am I supposed to say to that? He didn't ask me anything, he's telling me not to go._

_ "I ..." I was at a loss for words. Think of something, Lex. Think of something to say, anything._

_ He got up before I could say anything else. "I … I will hate you forever if you go out with him without letting me take you first! I'm serious, Izzy!" He stomped out of my room closing the door behind him._

_ I continued to sit there. Smiling._

* * *

Today was indeed one of my better days, no drama, it went by fast. I actually got to leave a little early. I was out of the office by 5:30. I headed to the condo to get ready for dinner tonight with Jackson.

I had agreed to dinner for one reason and one reason only. I needed him to stop. I will make sure he understands everything by the end of the night. My life's about to get really hectic and I just don't need any distractions. If my father was right and I do get accepted for fall semester that leaves 3 more months and I just don't want to waste that time on any of his games.

I walked straight to the bathroom and took a full shower. I dried off and made my way to the closet and grabbed my red, silk loose-fit tank top with my white cuff shorts. I went for a smoky-eye look and applied my nude color lip gloss. I moved all necessary contents into my white Louis Vuitton tote and slipped into a pair of my black Jimmy Choo's. I sprayed some perfume and started to accessorize when I heard my doorbell. I slung my bag over the crease of my arm and walked over to the front door slipping my watch and hoop earrings on.

I opened the door to find Jackson looking better than I'd hoped. He was in a fitted black suit with his black shirt buttons undone at the top. _Damn it_. "You're early." I said with a straight face.

He looked me up and down and his eyes stopped at my chest. I raised my eyebrows. He pointed asking, "Do you want to go and grab a jacket? I can wait."

I looked down to see what he was talking about. My black lace bra was peeking at the top lining of the shirt. I rolled my eyes. "Nope, I'm good."

He opened his mouth to start saying something but I was already out the door. I pushed the button calling the elevator to my floor and he came to stand next to me.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me, Lexi." He said with a small smile.

"Don't thank me yet." I said walking into the elevator. I saw him frowning at the corner of my eye

He kept his hand at the small of my back while leading me out to the waiting car. I saw Daniel waiting by the car, and then he held the door open for me the minute he saw us approaching. He nodded down at me in greeting and I smiled up at him before I got in. Jackson got in beside me from the other side of the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"I made reservations at _The Capital_." He said. "Is that ok?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not picky." I replied. "So, do you want to tell me why it was so important I go out to dinner with you?" I asked.

My question caught him by surprise. "Your company." He answered me. There was something in his tone but I couldn't quite place it. Was it sadness?

"That's it?" I asked

"That's it." he said with a hint of a smile.

"Forgive me for being skeptical. You did _beg_ me after all." I said looking out the window. He grabbed my hand and I, instinctively, pulled away.

"Jackson, I should talk to you about someth–"

"We're here." He interrupted me.

He got out of the car and walked over to my side. Daniel opened the door and Jackson took my hand and led us inside. We were greeted by a young woman who I assumed to be the hostess.

"Mr. Anderson, good evening, your table is waiting for you in room 3. You asked for private seating?" she asked. I shot him a look, _not friendly_.

"Yes. Yes I did, thank you." He replied.

"Please, follow me this way." She said leading the way to one of the very private rooms.

After we were sat and handed the menus she told us our waiter would be with us shortly and made her way out of the room closing the door behind her. I took a look at the booth we were sitting in, it looked like the one from Bar Louie's that first night I met him. I made sure we were a safe distance away, about an arm's reach away.

"So we're too good to dine with the common folk, are we?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"I just thought we would have an easier time communicating in here than out there." He simply replied.

"Communicate about what?" I asked.

"I would like to get to know you a little better, but you won't let me. I wish you would stop trying to shut me out so much." He said looking at me.

The waiter came in to take our orders, he ordered the filet mignon and I ordered their salmon. Jackson asked me if I wanted anything to drink but I shook my head, and with that the waiter took his leave.

"You didn't want anything to drink?" he asked me.

"No, I'm fine with water." I replied. The last time I had alcohol around him it didn't end well. I don't trust myself around him _sober_, so there was no way I would be drinking tonight.

"Lexi, I won't bite. Unless you ask me to." He said with a smirk.

"Ha ha you're freaking hilarious." I said throwing my napkin at him giggling.

"Beautiful." He said.

"What?"

"Your laugh, your smile." He answered. "It's hard to come by. Why is that?" he asked.

I looked down. "I have no interest in getting too close to you, Jackson. I don't want to mislead you in any way." I said.

"Why?"

"Why?" I asked confused.

"I mean, what am I doing wrong? Why won't you just allow yourself to get close to me?" he asked. "What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm with someone." I lied. It's better than answering his questions, I thought.

"Bullshit." He looked shocked. "What are you doing here with me?"

"You won't stop calling. I thought I could talk to you about why I had no interest in seeing you, why I _can't_ see you." I tried to keep be as convincing as possible. "I'm sorry, I see this was a bad idea." I said getting up. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to his side.

"You're lying. The truth. I deserve it." He said looking into my eyes.

I yanked my arm free. "I'm sorry, that is the truth. Believe what you want." I said getting up again. I passed the waiter on my way out the door, he looked so confused. I said a quick apology continuing to walk out.

I walked as fast as I could without causing a scene. Daniel pulled up with the car and I waved him off. "I'm sorry, Daniel. You're fine I'm not riding back with you guys." I walked up to the valet and asked them to call me one of the cabs waiting nearby.

The cab pulled up and I opened the door to get in. Jackson came up slamming it shut. "What the hell do you think you're doing." He said leaning in close to my face, he was angry. "You want to feed me lies, fine. Let me at least take you home."

"No. I'm fine." I said reaching behind him for the door.

He took my hand and leaned in to the driver. "She's coming with me. Sorry for your troubles." He said tipping him and the guy drove away.

Still holding my hand he walked me back to Daniel who was now holding the door open. Jackson practically threw me in the car, _asshole_. He walked around to the other side and got in. Daniel pulled away from the restaurant, we were both silent for half the ride until Jackson decided to speak.

"Why are you lying to me?"

"Why are you so sure that I'm _lying_?!"

"You want me. I can see it." He said.

I scoffed. "PLEASE! I'm suffocating, there's no room in here with your _huge_ ego." I said sarcastically. He snapped his head and glared in my direction. I looked out the window.

"Just answer me." He said trying to remain calm.

"I'm not lying. I don't know what to tell you." _I will not back down, I won't_.

He closed his eyes in exasperation. "I guess that's it then." He whispered.

"What?"

"I don't go chasing women who belong to someone else. It's a universal rule, is it not?" he snapped.

"Yes. Yes, I guess it is." I replied looking out the window again.

"You sure you're going to stick with your answer?" he asked, his eyes hopeful.

I closed my eyes breathing in. "It's the only reason why I agreed to see you tonight. I can't keep stringing you along. You needed to know why I didn't want to see you."

His hands quickly balled into fists. "I understand." He replied.

The Porsche pulled up next to my building and Daniel came around to open the door. I turned to look at him one more time. "I'm sorry about dinner. Goodbye, Jackson." I said and then I stepped out of the car and into my building.


	7. Chapter 6 - Stupid Cupid

**Chapter 6**

_Stupid Cupid_

"You wanna tell me what's bothering you?" my mother asked.

"What?" I asked. I didn't even know I spaced out for a second.

"Something on your mind, Lex?" she looked worried.

I let out a little laugh. "No, mother. I'm doing good, everything's fine." I said reassuring her the best I can.

It has been a little over a week since I had that dinner with Jackson. That would make this 'Birthday party planning session number 2', my birthday was still a little over a month away but she was OCD when it came to these things. Everything had to be _perfect_.

I hadn't heard from him since that night, which is good, it was what I wanted. Right? Then why do I feel so weird?

"Actually can I ask you a question, mom?" she looked up at me with a warm smile.

"You should never have to ask me that, sweetheart." She said. "Ask away."

"Do you think it's too early to …" I stopped there, _what am I doing_? If I asked her about dating again she will _never_ shut up about it. She won't stop until she has every little detail and I'm just not ready for that. "Nevermind…" I said shaking my head, _what the hell was I thinking_.

"Honey, what is it?" she asked concerned.

"I was just wondering if I could change my mind on the flower selection." I lied.

"Of course you can!" she was just happy I was including myself in some part of the planning. I smiled at her enthusiasm, she _lived_ for this stuff. "What would you like instead?" she asked.

"Calla lilies." My _favorite_.

"Of course, sweetheart, whatever you want." She said with a huge smile. "What about a theme? Like color schemes and such. Do you have a preference?"

"No, I'll leave that to you."

"Ok, what about the food?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know." I mumbled.

"What about your dress? Do you have one picked out yet?"

I shook my head no. "Nope. It's still early." I said.

"_HONEY_!" I jumped.

"Mother, you startled me!" I said with a hand over my chest.

"I'm sorry, but you're not making this easy! You haven't thought of any ideas for this party, have you?!" I shook my head guiltily. "What about a date? Do you have one?"

I dropped my face into my hands. "Mother…"

"Speaking of dates, we invited Kellan over for dinner tonight." My mother said with a wink.

"That sounds great mom, but remember we're friends. I like him a lot, don't screw this up for me." I said keeping my voice as calm as possible.

"I know…" she said with a nod. _Is that a smile_? _Did she just smile_?

Just then I heard my father entering the kitchen with Kellan right behind him. He had a bottle of wine in his hand and he handed it to my mother leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. "How are you, Mrs. Moore? You look beautiful as always." He said with his oh-so-charming smile.

My mother was cheesing like an idiot. "Oh, Kellan. You are always the charmer! Such a shame you are _single_." She said looking straight at me. Good god, I'm going to _punch_ her. I gave her a look of warning.

Kellan walked over pulling me in for a small hug and planted a light kiss on the side of my head. The usual, typical Kellan greeting, but I can see my mother silently cheering in the corner of my eye. _She is impossible_. "You ok? Your face looks a little weird." He said.

"This is the face I have when I'm around my mother." I replied glaring in her direction. And with that he let out a laugh.

"Shall we eat?!" my mother could barely contain her excitement. "Kellan dear, can you grab the wine? I'm excited to try what you brought." She said smiling at him.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Moore." He said grabbing the bottle and following my father out of the kitchen and into the dining room. My mother started walking out after them and I pinched her arm.

"OUCH! HONEY!" she snapped her head back to look at me. "What was that for?" she asked.

"Oh don't play cute with me mother. Don't play cupid it's annoying." I snapped and walked into the dining room.

We took our seats, Kellan and I on one side and my parents on the other. The conversation throughout the salad portion of the dinner was about business. I was so bored at one point I just sat there daydreaming again. Then I heard the conversation shifting to the party and I stiffened a little. My mom got up to get the main course, we were having steak tonight.

"I'll help you, mother." I said hurrying into the kitchen after her. I made sure we were out of earshot and I leaned in to whisper to her. "Mother, I see what you're trying to do. Please, back off. I'm serious."

"Honey, whatever do you mean?" she asked grabbing two plates. I narrowed my eyes at her and grabbed the other two.

We returned to the dining room and set the plates down on the table. "Thank you!" Kellan and my father said at the same time. "Let's dig in!" my father said.

I took a bite of my steak, it was delicious. "So, about the party… Are you taking anyone, Kellan?" my mother came right out and asked.

I started to choke on my steak. Kellan quickly reacted and started lightly hitting my back. "Are you ok?!" he asked concerned. I reached for the wine, _nope_ that made it worse. I couldn't stop coughing so he handed me his water. I took a sip while he kept tapping me lightly on the back.

"She's fine, dear." My mother said waving her hand. "So, are you?" _Unbelievable_.

"No, no I'm not, Mrs. Moore." He replied.

"Now Kellan, I won't ask you again to call me Shana." She warned. "Well, here's a thought! Why don't you escort Lexi?" she beamed. _I could strangle her right now_.

I shook my head waving my hands back and forth. "No, no really it's fi—"

"I'd love to." He answered before I could finish. "That is if she deems me worthy." He looked at me with a wink.

"Kellan…" I started to say.

"NONSENSE!" my mom cut in. _Will anyone let me talk tonight?_ "Of course you're worthy, you are the perfect date. You're the closest friend she has here in Miami." She said. I am going to _kill _her, I thought.

He looked at me. "Are you ok?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'd be honored if you would be my date, Kellan." I replied in defeat.

"The honor is all mine, Lex." He said with a smile.

My mother wasn't _completely_ off, Kellan _was_ the closest friend I had here in Miami and he knows almost everything there is to know about me. I was so comfortable with him I honestly couldn't have chosen a better date myself. I suppose it is better than going alone.

* * *

By the end of dinner we were all a little tipsy, me a little more drunk than tipsy. We had strawberry cheesecake for dessert and I believe I over-indulged. I feel like I'm slipping into food coma. I leaned my head back into the sofa.

"Kellan, do you mind dropping Lexi off at her condo? She can pick her car up tomorrow, she's in no condition to drive." She asked Kellan. _No_.

"No, mother, just give me a second. I will be fine." I started to say.

"No, she's right. I would be happy to take you home. I'll pick you up and drop you off here tomorrow to collect your car. Tomorrow's Saturday so there's no problem." He answered leaving little to no room for discussion.

My mother handed him my bag and he held his hand out to help me up. "Really, I'm not that drunk, Kellan. This is ridiculous, I don't want you going out of your way." I said annoyed with my mother.

"You're on my way home, Lex." He said laughing. _Oh yea_. I sighed starting to stand.

"Ok, fine." I said with a pout.

We said our goodbyes, I hugged my father and kissed him on the cheek and then I hugged my mother and pinched her on her side. She wriggled away from me plastering on a smile to mask her pain. Kellan took my hand again and led me out the front door toward his Black BMW 5 series. He safely tucked me in to the passenger side and buckled me in and then walked over to the driver's side and did the same.

"How are you feeling, Lex?" he asked.

"Like I said, I'm fine. I'm not drunk, just a little more tipsy than I want to be. A little dizzy maybe." I said with a small laugh.

He laughed with me taking my hand and gently giving it a squeeze. "Listen, Lex." He began to say. "I know you well enough to know you were really uncomfortable tonight, I don't have to take you to your party if you don't want me to. Just say the word." He said. _He really is perfect_, I thought. "I know where you stand on the topic of dating, and I would never push you into anything you're not ready for. I know what that accident did to you." He said running his thumb over my knuckles. "I'm perfectly content with our relationship as friends. With the occasional benefits!" he said with a wink. I punched him in the arm laughing and he kissed the back of my hand. He always managed to keep any heavy situation light. It was one of the things I loved about him, talking to him is always _easy_.

I looked out the window to see we were already pulling into the parking garage. He put the car in park and looked at me. I leaned in to give him a soft peck on the lips. "Thank you." I whispered.

"For what?" he asked his eyes wide.

"Always being you. Being the nice guy that you are." I said with a smile. "Friends?"

He smiled. "Of course."

I started to get out of the car but turned back to look at him. "With the occasional benefits." I said with a wink and we both started laughing. I got out of the car and he followed me. "Kellan, don't baby me. You'll spoil me." I scolded.

"I want to see you safely home." He said holding out his hand. I took it with a smile as he led us toward the elevators.

He walked into the kitchen as soon as we walked inside grabbing a bottle of water and 2 advils. "Take these, Lex." He said handing them to me.

"Thanks, dad." I said in a mocking tone.

He narrowed his eyes at me giving me a small hug and light kiss on the side of my head. "Get some sleep, I'll come pick you up tomorrow." He said walking back toward the door smacking me on the ass. I let out a yelp. "Don't call me dad." He said walking out the door. I let out a little laugh shaking my head. _Oh, dear_.

I walked into the bathroom to wash up for bed

* * *

I woke up the next morning to a text from Kellan.

**Kellan: Morning! Bagels or croissants?**

**Lexi: Hmmmm …. Bagels!**

**Kellan: Tea or Coffee?**

**Lexi: Definitely coffee. LOTS of coffee.**

**Kellan: You got it. I should be there in about 20 minutes. I'm at the café just down the street from you.**

**Lexi: Ok, thanks! See you soon!**

I quickly jumped out of bed, brushed my teeth and jumped into the shower. I dried off and walked over to my drawers and pulled on my white cami and a pair of my black yoga pants. I heard the doorbell while I was brushing out my hair. "Coming!" I shouted walking over to the door.

"Hey you." He said with a smile. He walked in and bent down kissing me on the cheek. "I come bearing gifts."

"Mmmm … Coffee smells wonderful. Thank you so much." I said walking him over to the breakfast bar. "Do you want anything else to drink? Orange juice? Milk? Water?" I asked looking into the fridge.

"Nope, I'm good with my coffee. Thanks." He said emptying out the bags he brought over. Two bakery boxes, jam, cream cheese, container of fresh fruit, parfaits, _oh good god_.

"_KELLAN WHAT THE HELL?_" I asked laughing. "You bought out the whole café, weirdo?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I wanted you to have options!" he said laughing.

"Then why text to ask, doofus?"

He looked at me and crossed his arms over his chest. "You're hurting my feelings. Do you want this or not, Lex?" he asked trying so desperately to keep a straight face.

I held up my hands surrendering. "Ok, ok. My bad! Thank you so much." I said laughing. "What a baby." I said under my breath.

"I'm sorry, come again?" He asked me with a challenging look.

"I'm a lucky, lucky lady!" I said sipping my coffee.

"Mmm Hmm." He said cocking his eyebrow at me. He took a seat next to me at the bar picking up a croissant. "So, anything new with you, Lex? We haven't sat and talked in a while. Talk to me." He said.

"I kind of met someone really annoying." I said not knowing how else to come out with it.

He paused. "Oh, yea?" he asked. He continued to spread jam on his croissant and took a bite. "Who is he?"

"I don't know anything about him. His name is Jackson, that's all I know."

A look came across his face as he tilted his head to the side. "Huh. Go on." He said.

"That's it. I literally don't know a _thing_ about this guy." I said picking at my bagel. "He creeps me out a little, he's really intense. I don't think I like him, I see it ending badly."

He turned to me staring into my eyes. "You won't know what you can handle if you don't _try_, Lex." He said turning me to him. "It doesn't have to be with him if you don't want it to be. But, it does have to be with someone at some point. You can't be alone forever, give someone the chance to love you the way you deserve." He said.

A tear slid down my cheek and he reached out and caught it wiping it away with his thumb. "How am I supposed to trust anyone anymore? Eli really hurt me, as much as I love him, it doesn't change the fact that he hurt me." I said with tears continuing to fall down my cheeks.

He brought his hands up to my face. "Lexi, listen to me. That was high school a lot of shit happens in high school, you guys were _kids_. You can't carry that around with you forever. You're entitled to a few mistakes in your life, no one's perfect. Live your life, you're still so young." I nodded my head in understanding. He kissed my cheek and got up to grab the Kleenex out of the bathroom and handed it to me, I took it and dabbed my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said sniffling.

"Shut up, Lex. Eat your food." he said. "Anything else going on with you?"

"I'm going back to UM in the fall. I'm entering their law program." I said with a smile.

"Holy shit, Lex! That's great! Why am I just now hearing about this?" he jumped up

wrapping me in a big bear hug.

I started giggling. "Well it just kind of happened, so I didn't really get the chance to tell you." I answered.

"I'm so happy for you. That's a big step." He said his eyes growing serious. "I'm proud of you, kid." He said running his hand through my hair.

"I'm no kid, DAD!" I said with a laugh. He swatted my ass again.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded getting up. "Let's go."

"Go change first, Lex."

"Oh, are we going somewhere?" I asked confused.

"Let's go catch the new Iron Man. It just came out the other day."

"Ooh, sounds fun! Ok, give me a minute!" I said running to my closet.

I threw on a white cotton v-neck with a pair of dark washed skinny jeans. I slipped into my white sandal flats and grabbed my white Louis Vuitton.

"I'm ready." I said with a smile.

He looked up from his phone smiling. "Great, let's go."


	8. Chapter 7 - Birthday Surprise

**Chapter 7**

_Birthday Surprise_

_**1 Month Later …**_

"Lex, let's get a move on, I don't wanna miss the fireworks!" Kellan shouted from the living room.

He promised to take me to see the 4th of July fireworks down at South Beach and he's been waiting on me for the past hour to get ready. Impatient little man.

"If you wouldn't rush me so much maybe I could move _faster_. You're not giving me time to think!" I shouted back laughing.

"That makes absolutely NO sense!"

"It does if you think about it. I could be putting the time you keep interrupting me into getting ready. If I'm not distracted as much then I could get ready much faster! I mean come on, what do _boys_ learn in school?!" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"Don't you sass me! Move your ass, Lex!"

"Right away, DAD!" I shouted out. I was in my closet looking through outfits when I heard my bedroom door open.

"Holy shit! Lex, I'm so sorry!" he said turning away from me. "Your mom was calling your cell." He said blindly handing me my phone.

"Relax, Kellan. It's just underwear, it covers all the areas a bikini would, don't be such a girl!" I said giggling at his reaction and then I turned back around to continue browsing through my clothes. "Just set my phone down I'll call her back later."

I felt his hands grasp my waist hard turning me around backing me into the wall of my closet. He leaned in close just inches away from my face his hands never leaving my skin. "Stop saying things like that to me, Lex. I'm not your sister or your brother. I'm your friend, a _man_ friend with needs and feelings. If you're going to stand there in your underwear it will spark something in me, I'm going to have the same reaction any other man in this situation would have. Believe it." He said his eyes never leaving mine for a second. His eyes quickly started to soften up a little and he backed away a little from my face giving me room to breathe. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just need you to take me seriously. _Please_." He said with a small smile.

I nodded letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "I'm sorry, Kellan." I said touching his arm. "I'm just so comfortable with you, I didn't know—"

"I'm not asking you to change that, I love that you are so comfortable with me. I just ask that you not look at me as your older brother. I could live with being your friend, but being a big brother figure to you … Let's just say, it doesn't leave room for much else. And that … That is something I just can't live with. I'm sorry, Lex." He said with a sad face.

I nodded in understanding and he looked relieved. I reached up and pulled him in for a hug. "I get that, I'm so sorry." I said again rubbing a hand over his back. His body stiffened at my touch.

"Uh … Lex."

"Yea?"

"Get dressed, please." He said pulling me off of him walking out of my room shutting the door behind him. I looked down to see I was still in my underwear, _well that's just great_.

I settled on a crimson red, v-neck spaghetti strap romper and paired it with a black belt. I quickly did my make-up and slipped into a pair of strappy black sandal flats. I grabbed my black clutch and walked out of my bedroom into the living room where Kellan was waiting for me. He was sitting on the couch with his head leaning back against the cushion eyes closed.

"Kellan…"

"I just … need a minute." He said.

I sighed walking over to where he was sitting and stopped right in front of him. He opened his eyes to look up at me. "May I?" I asked. He gave me a small smile and patted his lap. I sat down sideways looking down at my hands. "I'm really sorry, Kellan. I don't know what I'm doing half the time. The last time I was with anyone romantically was 4 years ago, not to mention he was my only boyfriend _ever_. All I know is, I have been having so much fun with you this past month and I feel like I've grown to be somewhat dependent on your company. I don't know what it means just yet, but all I ask is that you please be patient with me." I pleaded. I felt like I was going to panic. I couldn't lose, Kellan. He was too important to me.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked almost as if he could read my thoughts.

"I don't want to lose you, Kellan." I whispered looking down locking and unlocking my fingers together.

"Look at me, Lex."

I listened to him and looked up to find him staring at me intently. "I'm going to try something." He said sitting up leaning into me. He snaked an arm around my waist and held the back of my neck with his other hand and brought his lips up to mine. It threw me off at first, I stiffened at his touch but then my body gradually started to give into him, my lips softly moving with his. His hands worked their way up and down my back, caressing me. I could tell he was keeping his hands in what seemed like a 'safe zone'. I ran a hand through his hair pushing him harder against my lips and his arms wrapped tightly around my waist holding me against him. A soft moan escaped my lips welcoming his tongue into my mouth.

"Kellan…" I moaned again into his mouth.

"Stop, stop." He said breaking the kiss. "I need a minute." He said closing his eyes leaning his head back into the cushions. It looked like he was saying some sort of prayer but I couldn't hear what he was trying to say after that. Then I felt him hardening beneath me, I looked up at him eyes wide. He picked me up and moved me to the seat beside him. He got up and ran his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry, Lex. But, you can't call out my name while making noises like that. I almost lost control with you." He said a look of panic on his face. He held his hand out to me. "Come on, we gotta get out of here. I can't be alone with you here right now."

I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet. He opened up my left hand and bent down to plant a kiss on my palm trailing it up to my wrist. "I'm sorry, Kellan. I feel like everything I do is wrong." I said looking down.

He tilted my chin up until my eyes met his. "You're not doing anything wrong. I'm not the least bit sorry that happened because now I know there's hope for me after all. But, until you know for sure, I'd like to take a step back and continue on to the way things were before. My feelings for you are the same I don't want you to get spooked by what I'm saying. I'm not leaving you hanging here … I'm just guarding my heart, Lex." He said planting a kiss on the side of my head.

"I understand, Kellan. That sounds more than fair." I replied with a small smile.

* * *

He held my hand the whole way there, there was zero awkwardness he was really sweet the whole time. Thank god, I don't know what I would have done if things got weird. He pulled into a spot and put the car in park. I saw the fireworks have already started, they were beautiful.

"You ready?" he looked over at me with a smile.

"Yep!" I said excited. It was my first time out here for this holiday I've heard good things but never came out.

He walked over to my door and held it open for me. He hit the lock button on his key and took my hand leading us out to the beach. "Hold on a sec." he said stopping me before my feet hit the sand and helped me out of my sandals.

"Give them to me, I can hold them." I said reaching for them.

"I got it, Lex." he slid his arm around my shoulders and walked us out toward the show.

I couldn't help but smile, they were so pretty. I never saw firework shows this big down in Bradenton. Looks like they went all out for this show, figures, it is a bigger city.

I felt his arm tighten around my shoulders and he leaned in next to my face. "You look beautiful, Lex." He whispered kissing the side of my head. There was something different about his touch now, I'm more aware of it than I was before. I found myself craving it. I leaned into him, looking into his eyes. "Lex…"

"Hmm?" I closed my eyes tucking my face into his neck.

He leaned in closer his lips now just a touch away from mine. "Stop me." He said like he didn't have control of what he was doing.

"No." I whispered. That did the trick. He pulled me to him and kissed me _hard_. There was so much passion in this kiss compared to the one at the condo. He pressed me up against him and I could feel _everything_, all of him. He broke the kiss, again, before it could get any further. He leaned his forehead on mine. "God dammit, Lex." He sounded a little out of breath, as was I.

"I'm sorry." I said again, I didn't know what else to say. I leaned into his chest and just stood there.

"Are you excited about your party tomorrow?" he asked trying to change the subject.

I let out a little groan. "Why? Why would you ruin a perfect moment like that?" I asked pulling away from him with a little pout.

He started laughing, "Why, what's wrong with bringing up your party?" he asked.

"I _hate_ my parents' parties. It's always filled with people I don't know. It's really uncomfortable for me." I said pouting some more.

"Well I'll be there as your date, I can promise to be as entertaining as I can." He said with a wink.

"I'm holding you to that. Don't disappointment me!" I warned.

After the show he drove me home, we made small talk in the car about the party. He asked me what color I was wearing so he could coordinate to my choice. I told him I'd be wearing a black gown. He was always so thoughtful, so attentive. He really was such a charmer, which made it harder for me to understand why I was so confused of my feelings for him. Something was holding me back, I just didn't know what.

He walked me to my door but refused to come in. He gave me a kiss goodnight and walked away before he felt like he was going to give in again. I laughed watching him walk away. The look on his face was priceless, knowing I gave him that feeling was flattering. I walked into my condo and shut the door behind me leaning back on my door for support. _I'm in trouble_.

* * *

My father gave me the day off to relax. I told him it wasn't necessary but he was pretty insistent. So I took his advice and got myself pampered with Harper since she was in town for my birthday. Nick had a few things to take care before making it down for the party so he promised Harper he'd make it on time to escort her tonight.

We talked about everything. I caught her up on what has been going on in my life since that night at Bar Louie. She was hanging on every word her eyes getting wider with every line I fed her. It was hard to keep a straight face watching her reaction to my stories. She gasped, ooh-ed, ahh-ed, and laughed. I always did love talking to her. She always listened to everything I had to say, and she was never one to judge. I was always confident she would back me on anything I would ever tell her, even if I were to murder someone I'm sure she'd be waiting with a shovel asking me where I'd like the body buried. She was nothing if not loyal. I'm so grateful to have her in my life.

"So you never slept with him?!" she asked shocked.

"I'd ask which guy but the answer would be the same for both anyway. The answer is no. I'm still the same boring old virgin you left stranded in Tampa that night. Which by the way I still need to kick your ass for, you whore! How could you leave me there like that? My god, I could kill you!" I scolded attempting to smack her in the arm but the massage tables weren't close enough. I'll get her later, I thought.

"Did you not get a look at that guy? He was a gift from the Gods. And you _don't_ reject a gift from anyone let alone the Gods. Come on, Lex. Don't be rude." She said. _What_?

"Dear Lord, Harper, your mind works in the most wondrous ways." I said shaking my head.

"Thank you." She replied with a shit eating grin.

I shook my head. "It wasn't a compliment."

"I will take it the way I choose to hear it, and I heard a compliment in there somewhere." She said shrugging her shoulders. _My goodness_. I couldn't help but laugh.

I looked at the hanging wall clock, 4 o'clock. "We should head out soon. It's already 4 and Kellan will be by to get me around 6." I said not wanting to get up.

We eventually got up and walked over to the locker room to get changed. We gathered our stuff and walked out of the spa to my car and got in. The plan was to drop her off at her hotel so she could get ready for Nick to pick her up. I offered for them to stay with me but they insisted on staying at the hotel on their own. I didn't push it assuming they were still in their 'I just got engaged' sex stage. I didn't need to hear them having sex at all hours of the night. I shivered at the thought, _ick_.

"What the hell was that?" she asked.

I laughed. "Nothing." I heard my text notification chirp.

**Kellan: I can't wait to see you.**

**Lexi: Me too…**

I must have been cheesing like an idiot. "So who is the man of the hour?" she asked with a smile.

"I told you I was only hanging out with Kellan right now. There's no one else." I replied pulling out of the parking lot and headed to her hotel.

I dropped her off at the front and told her I'd see her later at the party and headed back toward my condo. I looked at the clock on the dash, it was now 4:45, _shit_. I was running a little later than I wanted. I pulled into my spot in the parking garage and practically ran to the elevator. I pushed the call button and got in. I was in the condo by 5 that left me an hour to get ready. I should be ok.

I towel dried off after my shower then slipped on my strapless/backless black bra and matching black panties. After blow drying my hair I walked over to the vanity mirror and started on my makeup, I went a little heavier than normal with my eye makeup to make my blue eyes pop and applied my nude colored lip gloss on my lips. Then I carefully stepped into my dress making sure not to get anything on it. The gown I had chosen for tonight was a black halter, floor length Dolce & Gabbana cut out dress, with a sweetheart neckline. The cut out part of the dress gathered at the waist baring my skin with a thigh high split up the side. It was more skin than I was used to showing but I absolutely _loved_ this dress. I slipped into my sparkly silver pumps and sprayed on my Ralph Lauren Romance perfume, my favorite scent of all. I finished my outfit with a silver Prada clutch filling it with my phone, keys and lip gloss. I didn't bother putting my ID or money in it since the party was at my parent's house. Just then the doorbell rang, I looked up at the clock. Right on time. I opened the door to see a perfect looking Kellan on the other side. All black suit with a silver tie, _my god_. His sandy colored hair was styled to perfection. We matched perfectly, I thought.

He sucked in a breath of air eyeing me up and down. "Oh babe, you look fucking beautiful." He said his voice a little strained.

"Babe, huh?" I asked surprised by the sudden change.

"I'm sorry, it just slipped out the minute you opened the door. I can't think straight right now, you look amazing." He said walking toward me his eyes scanning from my bared hips to my bared thighs.

"Kellan?" I asked with a laugh.

"Hmm?" he answered not looking up. He reached out and ran his hand along my waist.

"Kellan!" I said a little louder.

"Yea?!" he finally snapped out of it looking up. "I'm sorry. Your skin is so soft, I couldn't help myself." He said leaning in to kiss my shoulder and started trailing his kisses to my neck. "It's so hard to keep away from your lips, but I don't want to ruin your makeup." He whispered into my ear. He sounded a little tortured, it made me want to laugh but I bit down on my lower lip to fight the urge.

"Come on, silly. We'll be late." I said walking out the door, he trailed closely behind. I heard him sighing behind me while he watched me walk toward the elevator and I just smiled to myself. He must have just seen how low cut the back was.

We walked out to his BMW and he held the door for me to get in, he leaned in to buckle me in and stopped to plant a kiss on my jawline before closing the door. He ran to his side of the car got in and headed out to my parent's house.

There were so many cars lined up outside when we finally arrived. I closed my eyes and let out a curse under my breath. _Oh god, I hate this. God dammit_.

"Hey." Kellan kissed my knuckles. "I'm here if you need me, I promise." He said reassuringly. I nodded at him.

He got out of the car and came over to my side holding the door open. I stepped out and took his arm as he led us up the driveway to the house. My mother greeted us at the door looking a little too happy to see the two of us together. She winked at me in, what I'm guessing, approval for my dress.

"Hello, mother." I said rolling my eyes. "I see you've invited _everyone_ you know?"

"Hello, birthday girl!" she said with planting a kiss on my cheek. "Go make your rounds!" she ordered. _Ugh_.

I managed to plaster the best smile I could and started greeting everyone. Kellan was my rock. He stood there, very supportive, greeting everyone with me, he knew most of them which took a lot of the focus off me, _thank god. _He made the situation much more bearable. He leaned in to kiss me on the spot below my ear and I smiled up at him. He could sense my restlessness, I was guessing.

Just then, I felt every hair on the back of my neck shoot up.

_What the flying fuck is he doing here?_

"Surprise" He said with mock enthusiasm, a smile slowly playing across his face.

"Jackson!" I said with a gasp. My face filling with horror.

"_This_ is the 'Jackson' you were talking about?" Kellan asked whispering into my ear just as shocked. _Wait, what?_

"You _know _him?!" I snapped my head in his direction. I felt dizzy.

"You remember that client your dad was so stressed about trying to win over a couple of months ago? _Jackson Anderson_ was the client." He said to me his voice barely a whisper. Then his face went white.

_FUCK!_


	9. Chapter 8 - Heartbreak

**Chapter 8**

_Heartbreak_

"I noticed his name when you mentioned it that day I brought breakfast over. When you didn't give me any details about him I just pushed the thought to the back of my mind. I never imagined it'd be him, I thought it was too much of a coincidence." Kellan said in disbelief.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your boyfriend, Lexi?" Jackson asked me politely. I glared daggers at him. Kellan looked even more confused.

"Boyfriend?" he asked me whispering.

I opened my mouth to explain but Jackson spoke up for me. "She mentioned she had a boyfriend about a month ago, I'm assuming you're him?" Jackson asked extending his hand. Kellan shook his hand and turned back to me.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Lex?" he looked hurt.

He turned around and started walking out toward the balcony and I quickly followed behind. "Kellan, I'm so sorry. I never thought I'd be seeing him ever again let alone at my _party_." I said shaking my head. My parents must have invited him to try to get closer to him. They always tried buttering up daddy's new clients that way, whether it was out on the golf course or social gatherings and parties here at the house.

Kellan was standing out there with his back to me leaning on the edge looking out over the balcony. "The flowers that came to the office last month... Were they from him?" he asked not turning around.

"Yes."

"And that night you couldn't come out with us because of dinner with a "friend". Was that with him?"

"Yes."

"But you made up a fake boyfriend to get away from this guy, Lex? Why?" he asked turning around to face me again. "Just how much _do_ you like him?" Kellan asked looking into my eyes, searching for answers.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GOT FROM WHAT I DID?" I asked blinking at him baffled. "I told you I didn't like him, and that I wanted to stay as far away as possible! Where do you get the idea that I like him?" I said feeling the panic slowly creeping up on me.

He shook his head. "You don't lie about reasons _not_ to be with someone. Not unless you actually _want _to be with them, Lex. I saw the look on your face that day you were talking about him." he sighed closing his eyes looking down. He opened his eyes and looked at me again with so much sadness in his eyes. "This is exactly why I tried to keep myself from getting in deeper with you until I knew for sure how you felt. I wanted to dodge situations like this."

"What? No! Kellan, _please_, just listen to me…" I said touching his arm.

"I won't get involved, Lex. I don't want the beginning of _us_ to start off as a lie, I won't lie for you. You need to clean this up with him, tell him the real reason why you don't want to see him. You were able to open up about Eli with me once, so do it again. If you really don't feel anything for him after that then come back to me. I'll wait if you want me to." He said softly bringing his hand up to my cheek.

I felt my throat closing up. I shook my head back and forth, and tears I didn't know were forming started falling down my cheeks. "No, I can't talk about Eli with him."

He dropped his hand. "Then I can't see you, I'm sorry."

"Lex! Holy shit, that guy is here—" Harper came running out but stopped dead in her tracks after she saw Kellan standing in front of me. She looked over at me and her expression iced over. "What's wrong?!" she asked seeing the look on my face. She looked over at Kellan and then to me.

"Harper, not now…" I said turning back to him. "Kellan, don't do this, _please_." I whispered.

"I'm not going to put my heart out on the line knowing there is someone else. I want you, Lex. But, I want all of _you_." He said placing a hand gently over my heart. "I won't share you with _anyone_, my heart can't take that."

"_Oh my god_, ENOUGH!" Harper shouted startling me. I turned my head to look at her. "You obviously want to be with Kellan, just do what he asks, Lexi. You need to be able to talk about Eli with other people eventually. You can't keep the topic of him away under lock and key forever. He's gone, Lex."

"No." I said sternly. Kellan's eyes filled with tears hearing my answer. He started backing up then turned and walked back inside.

"_What is the matter with you, Lex_?! Are you so determined to live the rest of your life alone with just _memories_ of Eli? There are two guys inside that have showed interest in you, one out of the two you felt comfortable enough to open up to about Eli and you just pushed him away. If you could talk to one person about Eli that's definite progress, and I know asking you to talk about him again with someone else is a lot but it's a line you need to cross in order to get back to Kellan,_ if_ it's him you want. From what you've said about Jackson I gather there are some feelings there as well. But, Lex, you won't know _anything_ until you give Jackson an equal fighting chance. How is someone supposed to walk into the ring prepared to fight when you give their opponent more to work with than what you're giving them? Don't you see where Kellan is coming from? He can't let go and be happy with you until you clear whatever this is with Jackson. The first step is to tell him, Lex. You don't have to give him every single detail, but he deserves at least an outline to your tragedy." She said pulling me in for a hug while I stood crying in her arms.

"Tell me what?" Jackson's voice broke through the silence. We spun around to see him by the door. _How long was he standing there_? We looked up at him in shock. "Tell . Me . What?" he asked again.

"Tell him, or I will." Harper warned me. _No_.

"Harper, No!" I pleaded shaking my head.

She let out a deep breath closing her eyes bracing herself for what she was about to do. _No, please no_. Then she opened her mouth to start telling Jackson the story I didn't want to share, the story I didn't have the guts to tell. Tears started streaming down my face, I felt powerless.

"She lost her high school sweetheart in a bad car accident she was also involved in, she survived but he didn't. This all happened the same night she found out he had been unfaithful with a childhood friend of ours—"

"Harper, STOP!" I screamed out at the top of my lungs bringing my hands to my ears pressing them as hard as I could, I was sobbing uncontrollably.

She closed her eyes again this time a tear sliding down her own cheek. "You possess a lot of similar qualities to him that she just can't handle. They're not obvious similarities, but they're there, close enough to spook her. So she did what she does best and backed away from you before anything else could happen." She finished. I brought my hands down to my sides, I was shaking so bad I couldn't control it. "I did my part in telling you what you needed to know. You do with it what you will." She said walking toward the door but paused next to Jackson. "_Don't_ fuck around with my girl. She's not as tough as she wants you to think." She warned him. And then she was gone.

His eyes never left mine since he stepped out here, not even when Harper was telling him _my _story. I dried my eyes with the back of my hand, I was so angry my hands were shaking. I finally got my feet to cooperate with me and I started for the door. He grabbed me roughly by the arm and led me to the nearby patio set.

"Sit." He directed as he pushed me, hard, down onto the seat. He started to pace back and forth in front of me. "I told you. I fucking knew it! I knew you were lying to me." He said through gritted teeth "You wasted a month of time we could have spent getting to know each other, because of what?" he growled. "You didn't trust me with knowledge of your past? I _told_ you, I wanted to get to know you. Why'd you push me away? Am I _so_ horrible?"

I just sat there not having the energy to argue. I felt numb. He pulled a chair out and set it directly across from me. He unbuttoned his jacket and took his seat leaning in my direction, his elbows resting on his knees.

"Now that I know the truth you no longer have a say in what happens here." He said pointing down, his tone icy. "Push me away as much as you'd like, I'm not going anywhere. The only reason I gave you space was because you said you belonged to someone else. I see during the time we spent apart you grew close to Mr. Cooper. I'm sorry to say that that is now over. We will get back that month you took from me whether you like it or not."

I looked up at him blinking. _He is crazy_. I started to get up to go _anywhere _but here. He took my hand and jerked me back down into my seat.

"Stop running from me!" he shouted his face now inches from mine. "You need to allow yourself to open up to me if you want this process to be any easier." He ran a hand through his perfect blonde hair. "But, let me tell you something, Lexi. Easy or not, either way it doesn't matter. You . are . mine."

I shook my head. "You're crazy." I whispered.

"You have no choice. Your father has been after me the past few months, _before_ I met you, wanting to bring me on as a client to represent me and my empire. I'm a very rich man, Lexi. I would be bringing in a huge amount of business for him. I was already pretty set on signing with him, he's a very smart man, but now I'm sure of my decision. If you want me to sign with your father's firm you will sign a contract for me as well." I shot my eyes up to look at him. _What is he talking about_?

"Me? Why? What contract?" I asked confused.

"One year with me. Those are the conditions. No way around it, either you sign it or you don't." He replied. My head was spinning.

"You _are_ INSANE. One year?! My father's firm is thriving without you and your business he doesn't need you to keep it afloat." I snapped.

"I'm aware of how well he's doing. I wouldn't have considered signing with him if he wasn't great at what he did, Lexi. Why do you think he pursued me as hard as he did for the past couple of months? Think of what my business would do for his firm if I signed on as a client. Word will spread and he will soon hold every major client this city holds. Don't you want that for him?" he asked. This must be the persuasive side of him I heard so much about. _Bastard_.

"What are the details of my _contract_?" I asked, the word sounded so weird slipping off my tongue.

"It's nothing crazy. Honestly, I didn't think I'd have need for it until I watched you with Mr. Cooper tonight. The contract is more of a promise." He said looking at me carefully.

"What promise?"

"Your promise to be faithful. Your _loyalty_, Lexi. That's all I want." He said leaning back in his chair.

"Why me of all people? You say you're rich and powerful, so you have _everything_! Half of Miami, woman _or_ man, would swim over a sea of thumbtacks to get to you. Why can't you just let me be?" I asked tears threatening, voice shaking.

"They don't matter to me."

"You don't know me."

"I know enough. And I only want to know you more. I want to get to know you in _every_ way possible. This is not a game, Lexi. I've never felt the need to be with someone as much as I feel the need to be with you. So don't … Don't push me away again." He pleaded.

"Six months." I said. "And then you can go find yourself another contract whore." I got up to leave and he shot up out of his seat grabbing my arm.

"Is that what you think this is is?!" he asked furiously. "I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that you'd be my whore." His voice softened a little. "I can understand that signing away six months of your life over to me may come off that way. But, I don't see how else to get to know you without you running from me!" he said his eyes pained.

"I'm not moving in with you."

"I never asked you to. But I expect you to stay with me a couple nights out of the week. On the nights you choose to stay at your condo I'll be joining you."

"Is there a question in there somewhere?" I asked my eyebrows shooting up.

"I don't ask, Lexi. You know this."_ It was just one out of the many things that reminded me of Eli, this was going to be really hard_.

"Learn." I said glaring at him.

He smiled giving me a slight nod. "I will try." He answered. Then his face grew serious. "In return, I'd like for _you_ to try. Ease up on me a little bit. You've been so cold." He said looking at me.

"I will try." I answered nodding.

He brought both hands down to my hips and rubbed his thumbs over my skin and started to pull me toward him. "You look beautiful, Lexi. I didn't get a chance to tell you before, I'm sorry." He said kissing the very corner of my mouth. I closed my eyes at the feel of his touch, my body quivering. Then I thought about Kellan and opened my eyes. My heart ached for him, _broke_ for him. _What am I doing_?

_What am I getting myself into_?

* * *

When I walked back into the party Harper told me Kellan had already left. She took me to the bathroom to fix my face, I must look like shit.

"How do you feel? Are you ok?" she grabbed the hand towel off the rack and ran it under some warm water. She started dabbing my face with it wiping off the running mascara.

I nodded. "I'll be fine. I can't say the same for Kellan though." I said looking down.

"He knew this would happen, I think in a way he was prepared for it." Harper said wetting the towel some more.

"How did he look?" I asked worried about him.

"How do you think? Lex, he has carried a boatload of feelings for you since day one, he finally got close to getting what he wanted and then you ripped the rug from under him."

I started crying again and Harper pulled me into her arms.

"Shhh. I'm sorry, Lex. I'm not judging you. You know I love you. I'm just shooting it to you straight, babe. You need to start letting people in."

I nodded. "I'm trying."

"With?"

"Jackson." I whispered closing my eyes.

"I see. And you're sure of your decision?" she asked eyeing me carefully.

"Yes."

"Ok, I won't press it then. I trust your decision, babe." She said rubbing my back. "And Lex, I'm really sorry … About telling Jackson. It wasn't my place."

"No, it's ok, I know you mean well. You're always looking out for me, I understand."

She nodded. "Good. Now let's finish fixing you up, you look like shit, bitch!" she said and we both laughed together.

Jackson was waiting for us outside of the bathroom when we got out.

"Jackson." Harper greeted.

"Ms. Nichols." He nodded.

"Ew, _never_ again call me that. It's Harper." She corrected him.

He laughed and nodded again. "Ok, Harper it is."

And then in all seriousness she walked right up to him. "I don't know what you said to win this one but you obviously did something right. She's special, Jackson. Don't take her for granted. She has been through enough."

He walked up to me sliding an arm around my waist pulling me to his side. "I would _never_."

She nodded. "Good. I'd hate to junk punch you for screwing up." She said winking at me. I rolled my eyes. With a friend like Harper who needs big brothers?

He threw his head back laughing. "Harper, if I ever do hurt Lexi I would let you do whatever you deem necessary. Don't let me get away with it."

"You can count on that." She said. "I'm gonna go find Nick, Lex. You good here?" she asked looking over at me again.

I nodded. "Yea, I'm good. Thanks Harper, I love you." I said giving her a hug. "I'll be out there in a little bit"

"Alright babe, hurry it up. Don't leave me with your mom for too long or she'll try to plan my wedding!" she called out behind her while walking away. I laughed at what she said. My mom would _totally_ hijack her wedding, I thought to myself shaking my head.

I felt him coming up behind me planting a kiss on my shoulder. I looked up to find him staring at me. "Are you ok? Tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm fine. I just don't know what I'm doing, Jackson. I don't know what happens from here, I hate having no control. I feel helpless."

"Just go with it. The more you think about it, the more you'll doubt it."

"So where do we go from here?" I asked.

"You sign." He replied softly running his hands up and down my arms.

"When? Where?"

"Tonight or in the morning at my house, it's in my study."

"Tonight?" I asked shocked. "You have it drawn up already? How often do you do this?"

"Never. I was planning to approach you tonight with this either way." He answered.

"Whatever happened to the 'universal rule'?"

"Like I said before, Lexi, you are the exception to the rule. I shouldn't have given you all that time though, that was a mistake made on my part. We could have dodged all of this drama tonight, it was unnecessary." He said turning me to face him.

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "Kellan has been a good friend for as long as I have known him, I can't dodge him every day. I work with him, Jackson. Will that be a problem?"

His face hardened. "That depends, Lexi. Will you make it one?" his voice no longer soft.

"No." I whispered not entirely convinced of my own answer.

"Will _he_ make it one?"

"I … I don't know, Jackson." I looked up to see his jawline tightening. "I'm just trying to be honest with you, I honestly don't know." I explained.

"Like I mentioned before, your faithfulness and loyalty is what I want out of this arrangement. I understand your need to be professional in the workplace and I respect that. _If_ you keep to your word and do just that — keep all things professional. Don't give him reason to cause a problem for me, Lexi. I don't share what's mine." He said bringing a hand to my cheek. He traced my bottom lip with his thumb then leaned down to kiss me. He pulled away resting his forehead on mine. "I really want this to work. Give it a fighting chance and we'll be fine, Lexi." He whispered holding on to the back of my neck.

I nodded. "Ok."

He smiled. "Thank you." He said kissing me again.

"I'll sign tonight."

I didn't want to have too much time to think about this, I don't want to end up backing out. I want to do this for my father and I now realize a huge part of me also wants to do this for _me_.


	10. Chapter 9 - Walls

**Chapter 9**

_Walls_

I said my goodbyes and gave my thanks to my parents before heading out _separately_ from Jackson. I wouldn't be able to take questions about him just yet. I was so thankful that they didn't raise questions about Kellan. My guess was Harper came up with a brilliant story to make sure I could dodge those questions tonight. I loved that girl with all that I have, she knows me inside and out.

We were sitting in the backseat of Jackson's Porsche in silence. I looked out my window to see that we were by the beach now. A small smile playing on my face Jackson squeezed my hand. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"You _would_ live out by the water." I said turning to him with a smile and rolling my eyes.

"It's just what I'm used to. I've always lived out by the water ever since I was able to buy my first house. I guess I took comfort in it, there's something very tranquil about open water. Don't you think?" he had a look in his eyes right then that I couldn't quite place. What is it? Reminiscence with a touch of sadness?. I couldn't bring myself to ask, I hardly know him, a question like that is too personal.

"Most definitely," I answered. "I feel the same way. I love the beach." Then a flashback from yesterday popped into my head. My night at the beach with Kellan watching the fireworks together, how could things have gotten so complicated in less than a day's worth of time? I shook my head to clear the thoughts. I'm not making this any easier.

"Lexi." His voice pierced through my little reverie.

"Hmm?" I answered turning my head to look at him again.

"Don't."

"I'm sorry?"

"Stay here with me. Stop letting your mind wander away, it'll just cause doubt."

"I'm here, Jackson." I replied giving his hand a gentle squeeze then looked back out the window.

He kissed my knuckles rubbing his thumb across them back and forth. "You have built a wall around yourself the past few years. I'm going to try and bring them down the best I can, but you have to _let_ me. I want you to trust me, Lexi." I opened my mouth to say something but he cut back in. "I know trust is something to be earned, and I will earn it in time, I know. I just have to learn to be patient with you, and I will try my best. We will more than likely hit bumps later on down the road during our time together. Some days you will be so happy and on other days you will want to strangle me, but _no matter_ what happens you need to promise me one thing." He said looking into my eyes.

"What?" I asked staring back into his piercing blue eyes.

"_Never_ run. S_tay_. You stay and fight, Lexi. Don't ever walk away from me." He said his eyes were so serious.

"Jackson…"

"Just promise me, Lexi. It's an issue I have and it's really not worth pressing. No problem we have will be big enough for you to walk out without _talking_ to me first." His hands were slightly shaking.

"Hey…stop it. Jackson are you ok?" I asked trying to pull my hand free so I could bring it up to his face. His grip on my hand just tightened so I brought up my other free hand to touch his cheek. "I will promise to _try_, it's the best I can do. This is all pretty new to me, Jax. I can't start everything off by promising you _everything_ without knowing _anything_."

He smiled at me. "A nickname? I like it."

"I'm sorry I didn't even notice—"

"No, it's great. It feels like it's a step in the right direction, like you're starting to feel comfortable. It's a good sign, princess." My eyes widened at the sound of that.

"What'd you just call me?" I whispered tears welling up in my eyes.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked panicked.

"Please don't call me that, Jackson." I said quickly looking away from him as a tear slid down my cheek.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath. "Lexi, I am so, so sorry. I had no idea."

I looked at him again trying to give him a small smile. "No, no I understand. How could you have known? It's ok really, just please don't say that again."

He nodded with a disappointed look in his face.

We pulled up to a gate and Daniel started punching in a code. The gate opened up to a long driveway leading up to a massive white house. The design was so modern, mostly glass all around, it was beautiful.

"Well, this just won't do. Your house is tiny." I said sarcastically in attempts to pick up his mood a little.

He laughed. "Do you like it?"

I held up my finger and thumb up to his face leaning in. "Just a smidge." I answered winking.

He pulled me in for a kiss. "Good. It's important that you're comfortable here now that you'll be spending half your time here." He said.

"_HALF_ of my time?"

"I'm not going to spend time apart from you if I can help it, Lexi."

I laughed. "Oh god, you'll grow to be sick of me by the end of the week." I said half worried.

"Never." He kissed me softly on my lips and took my hand leading me into the house.

The house was just as beautiful on the inside, definitely a modern look. Almost everything in his house was white. The walls, the marble floors, the staircase, the kitchen, the sofa — _Everything_! The accents were the only things consisting of color. The sitting area dipped into a lower level, covered in the most beautiful dark cherry colored wood floors, the sofa cushions were a deep red color, vases the same shade of red were filled with beautiful flowers spread evenly around the house, and the art work were full of vibrant colors.

"Your house is beautiful, Jackson." I said looking around. The house was so big I felt lost in it.

"Thank you." He said wrapping me in his arms. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too." I wrapped my arms around his neck as he leaned in for a kiss. "Bring on the paperwork, Mr. Anderson." I said breaking the kiss.

"We're back to formalities, Ms. Moore?" he asked with a grin.

"While discussing business I think it's necessary, Mr. Anderson." I said with a wink.

He walked into his study and returned with a folder. He slid the folder to me and I opened it to take a look. A single sheet of paper was inside, figures, he only wanted one thing.

"I changed the line regarding the length of time to six months." He pointed out.

I nodded reading through the entire document. _Ok, here I go_. I signed the document and handed it back to Jackson.

He got up and held out his hand to me. "Come, let's go to bed." My eyes widened in shock. _What?_ He laughed at that. "To _sleep_." He finished. "I'm not going to force you to have sex with me the minute you sign my contract. What kind of man do you take me for, Lexi?" he asked a little offended.

I took his hand. "I'm sorry." I apologized embarrassed.

"I'm not going to push you into anything you're not ready for. The time will come when you will trust me enough, I will promise to be patient until then." He looked so sincere, he was so much sweeter than I had imagined him to be.

I nodded and he took my hand leading me to his bedroom. Unlike the rest of the house his bedroom was decorated in darker shades. Three sides of his walls were painted black with beautiful grey accents with an interesting sponge-like design, nothing like I've ever seen before. The other wall was complete glass looking out over the beautiful ocean. The floors were the same marble white and his huge bed was against the center of the wall opposite the glass wall. The white headboard to his bed stood out against the black and grey colored walls, and the bed was covered wholly in black silk with a black goose down duvet.

I felt his hand at the straps of my dress pulling them down past my shoulders. I turned around to look at him. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"You sleep in your underwear, don't you?" he asked with an innocent look on his face.

"Yes, but—"

"Trust me, Lexi." He said pulling my dress all the way down letting it fall to my feet.

"It's just, my bra is backless. The only thing holding it up are the adhesive strips on the sides, I can't sleep in it, Jackson." I said watching him watching me. I don't know how he plans to keep his hands to himself with the way he's just staring at me. I waved my hands in front of his face. "Hello, Jackson?" I peeled both the strips from my sides and let my bra fall to the floor. _That_ seemed to get his attention.

"What are you _doing_?" he asked this time looking at me wide-eyed.

I laughed. "Didn't you hear me at all? I can't sleep in that it'll end up falling off at some point through the night anyway." I shrugged.

"You _minx_." He said with a smile looking at my body again. "God, Lexi, you are beautiful." He took a step toward me and stopped. "I can't." he shook his head. "I can't, baby. I won't be able to control myself if I take another step forward."

I reached out and grabbed his coat. Unbuttoning the buttons one by one I bit my lower lip. I opened his coat and let it slide down his arms to the floor. I stood on my tippy toes and kissed his perfect lips. "It's a good thing I've had a lot of practice with self-control then." I said against his mouth starting on the buttons of his shirt. He let out a low groan shaking his head and I smiled. I finished unbuttoning the last button and let his shirt fall. I looked down at his chest. He was toned, his chest perfect, his abs mouth-watering. I never got a look at him the first night we almost got together, he left before I could. I ran my hands along his chest, his skin felt so smooth underneath my fingers. He pressed his chest against mine and bent down taking my mouth with his. His kiss was gentle but hungry, and his touch soft but greedy. He picked me up leading me to the bed and he gently set me down his face never leaving mine for a second. His hands were all over me caressing my breasts then trailing down my stomach gripping my thighs. He took my legs swinging them around his waist and he pushed himself against me, I let out a moan at the feel of _him_. I rolled him over onto his back trailing my kisses down to his chest. He was breathing so hard trying to catch his breath as I trailed my kisses down further. I unbuttoned his pants and peeled them off throwing them to the floor. I brought my hands up to his boxer briefs and started to tug them down when he grabbed my hands.

"Lexi." He said closing his eyes still trying to catch his breath.

"Shhhh." I said kissing the spot above the top lining of his briefs.

He sucked in a breath of air. "_Fuck_!"

I tugged at his boxers again taking them off. _Oh my, fuck. _I never thought him to be small but he was _huge_. I smiled down at him as I took in the sight of him, wanting me. He looked so incredibly sexy. I took him into my mouth and I heard him moaning grabbing my hair in both his hands. I ran my tongue all around him sucking hard and fast, he kept his hands in my hair and pushed into me further, I let out a low moan and he nearly lost it.

"Lexi, _JESUS FUCK_, stop now I'm going to come in your mouth if you don't." he shouted. I kept going, faster, sucking and licking every delicious inch of him. Then I felt him, the warm release of him shooting down the back of my throat.

I looked up at him with a smile, thinking back to that morning in my hotel room. "Mmmm." I said mocking his reaction to his taste of me.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "You are a piece of work, you know that?" he grabbed me and I squealed, giggling. "That was fucking amazing. How—?"

When you date the same guy for years without sex you kind of get good at the other stuff." I answered his question with a wink. "And you left without letting me return the favor that night in my room." I said pouting.

"I played out possibilities of how this night would end in my head and that didn't even come close." He kissed the top of my head. "You're amazing." He was running his hands up and down my back slowly pulling me in to sleep.

"Don't hurt me, Jackson." I sighed.

"Lexi, I would _never_ do anything to hurt you intentionally. You know that, don't you?"

I smiled tucking my face into his neck, letting sleep slowly take me.

Then I felt it, the feeling of the walls I've built the past few years starting to finally, slowly, work their way down. I felt … _happy_.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of coffee. I opened one eye looking up to find a beautiful, freshly showered Jackson holding a mug by my face. I groaned turning over and he laughed bending down to kiss me on my lips. My eyes widened and I pulled the sheet up to my face over my mouth. He had a puzzled expression on his face.

"What is it, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Morning breath, stay away from me." I said laughing.

I got up and ran to the bathroom with the sheet wrapped around my body. I looked around and found that he already put out a brand new toothbrush for me. I grabbed it and squeezed some toothpaste on it and started brushing my teeth still holding the sheet up with my other hand. I walked up to the door to see him standing by the glass wall looking out onto the water. He turned and watched me brushing my teeth with a smile on his face.

"Shirt." I said with my mouth full.

He laughed. "What was that? I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." He had his hand by his ear walking toward me.

I giggled. "I . need . a . shir—" he ripped the sheet from me. "JACKSON!" I sputtered toothpaste flying everywhere. I covered my breasts with my free arm. I turned around heading back toward the bathroom to rinse out my mouth. I came out scowling at him and he was grinning playfully back at me.

He looked down at my panties and then back up to my face. "God dammit, Lexi, are all the panties you own black and lacy?" he asked staring at my near naked body.

"Mostly." I answered with a straight face.

He let out a sigh. "Well that's just great." He said under his breath sitting down at the foot of the bed. I giggled and sat on his lap straddling him now with my arms around his neck and my hands running freely through his hair. He sucked in a breath of air at the sight of my now openly naked chest.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he asked staring up at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I laughed starting to get up. He grabbed me by the waist and planted me firmly back down onto his lap.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You don't have work to do?"

"It's Saturday."

"Yes, but you are CEO, head of an _empire_. Don't you have a bunch of paperwork to do or meetings to be at or I don't know, _anything_ but hanging out with your new flavor of the month?" I asked with a laugh.

He frowned. "Six months. And no, I won't be there as much as you think, Lexi. I have a second in command I trust enough to run things while I'm not around. I'm only there when I absolutely need to be there."

"Wow. _Sucks_ to be you. What a sad, sad life you live, Mr. Anderson." I said sarcastically with a smile.

He smacked me on the ass and I yelped. "At least it gives me more time to spend with you." He said with a kiss.

"I want a tour of your tiny house." I said against his mouth breaking the kiss.

"Ok." He said with a smile, then carefully picked me up and set me beside him getting up and walking over to his drawers. He pulled out a white shirt and tossed it at me. "You're distracting me." He said laughing. I pulled it on and he led us out of the bedroom back to the main part of the house.

He led us back toward the front door to the left and into the study. Bookshelves were lined all along the walls he had a huge collection of books that I would definitely tackle later. He continued on to another room on the right side of the front door, my favorite room by far, the entertainment room. The floor was covered in the same white marble with a massive black couch at the center of the room, and the walls were white all throughout. He turned off the lights and I saw why. He turned on the projector it was hooked up to a DVD player and game consoles, yes more than one, and it projected onto the huge white wall in front of us.

"Do you play any of these?" I asked surprised.

"Don't discriminate against the billionaire." He warned.

"Please, I would destroy you." I challenged.

"I will take you up on that later." He laughed taking my hand and leading me back outside.

I lost count of the number of bedrooms and bathrooms in this house by the end of the tour. I saw a bedroom in the corner of one of the hallways and went to open the door. _Strange_. It was locked.

"Not that room." Jackson pulled on my hand gently.

"Why? What's in there?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing. Come on, let's get something to eat."

He led me toward the kitchen to where a beautiful middle aged blonde woman was standing. I stopped dead in my tracks and yanked my hand back. He looked at me.

"I have no pants on!" I hissed.

He laughed quietly leading me back to the bedroom. "Here put these on." He said handing me a pair of boxers. I quickly put them on and followed him back out to the kitchen.

"Amanda, I have someone I'd like you to meet." He said to the woman. She was wearing an apron moving around so naturally in the kitchen. "Amanda Bailey this is Lexi Moore, Lexi, Amanda." He said with a smile. Amanda wiped her hands on her apron before holding it out to me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Moore." She said with a warm smile.

"Please call me Lexi, Ms. Bailey." I returned her smile.

She nodded. "Only if you call me Amanda!" she said with a small laugh.

"Will do!" I laughed. I _really_ liked her, she seemed so genuine. "Forgive me," I said pointing down at my outfit. "My style isn't normally this terrible." I said winking at Jackson.

* * *

Amanda had fixed us delicious breakfast omelets and set out fresh fruits in front of us. By the time I finished I was so full I couldn't move.

"Thank you Amanda, that was delicious!" I said.

"You're always welcome, dear." She replied with a smile.

I turned to look at Jackson. "What now?" I asked.

He looked at his watch. "My personal shopper is coming by in half an hour to take down your measurements."

"Um why?"

"To get you stuff to keep here."

"Jackson, I have stuff I can _bring_ here." I said growing impatient.

"There's no need for that, it's no big deal Lexi, let it go."

"Jackson—"

"Lexi, stop." He said looking at me, his expression hard. "Just let me take care of you." He said slowly. I looked away stubbornly. He grabbed my chin and turned my head to look at him. "You need to let me take care of you. I understand you're not used to this but you need to learn to accept it. I'm not backing off this one, learn to like it, Lexi." He released my chin and got up collecting our plates taking them to the sink. Amanda must have walked out earlier. She wasn't in the kitchen anymore, _thank god_. That was humiliating.

I got up and headed to his bathroom to shower.

I wrapped the towel around me and found Jackson waiting in the bedroom when I walked out of the bathroom. He was sitting on the edge of the bed again looking down at his hands. I walked up to him placing a hand gently on his cheek. He closed his eyes leaning into my touch and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry." He said resting his face against my stomach.

"For what?" I asked.

"I didn't mean to snap at you back there. I'm an idiot, forgive me."

I laughed. "Snap? Hardly! That was nothing, Jax, don't apologize for that." I said running a hand through his hair and then down rubbing his back, soothing him.

He let out a breath he was holding and his arms tightened around me. We stayed like that for a while when we heard someone knocking at the door causing me to jump. He stood up with an arm around my waist.

"Come in." he snapped. A beautiful brunette, petite and exotic walked through the door with few other people dragging in a rack filled with outfits, shopping bag full of delicates and boxes full of shoes. I stared wide-eyed at everything before me and snapped my head up at Jackson. He tightened his hold around my waist.

"MEASUREMENTS?!" I asked. _What a liar_.

"I couldn't have you walking around my _tiny_ house in my clothes all day now could I?" he asked trying to avoid eye contact. _Fucker_. "Luna DeMarco, meet Lexi Moore. Lexi, Luna." He introduced us. I stuck my hand out to greet her and remembered I was still in my towel and started to feel really awkward.

Luna took my hand and greeted me with a small smile. "Shall we get started?"

"Please." I quickly answered.

I _gladly_ took a pair of underwear and bra out of the bag full of delicates and took whatever Luna handed me to try on over it.

"I won't make you try on everything, I'm just going to have you try on a couple of things to get an idea of how your shape fills out the outfits and then I can take over from there, Love." She called out on the other side of the door. _Wonderful idea, I hate this_.

"Sounds great." I answered back.

I ended up trying a romper, a jumpsuit, a dress and a gown. She didn't find need to make me try on tops because she figured tops were pretty neutral for my figure. "Anything will go great with your figure, I just wanted to be sure about the style we'd have to swing in with your great ass and legs." She said winking. "Looks like you'll be really fun to shop for. You're pretty tall, so I'm going to get a lot of outfits to show off those legs! Does that sound ok with you?" she asked.

I nodded. "Sure, that sounds fi—"

"Nothing _too_ short!" Jackson called from the couch.

"Short is fine." I whispered with a wink. She stifled a laugh and nodded in understanding.

We were finishing up and I decided to just keep on the outfit I tried on last. It was a sunny yellow spaghetti strap, silk top with short white shorts and white sandal wedges. I loved the color against my skin. One thing I know I love about Miami is all the sun I'm getting just by stepping a foot out the door.

"I love that color on you." Jackson said looking at me in the mirror.

"Thank you" I said with a smile.

"Come here." He said patting the spot next to him on the couch. I walked over and took a seat leaning into his side. "Now, was that _so_ bad?" he asked with a heart-melting smile.

"_Excruciating_." I said smiling up at him.

_Yes, my walls were definitely starting to make their way down_. This man was nothing short of amazing.


	11. Chapter 10 - Secrets

**Chapter 10**

_Secrets_

"What else do you want to do today?" Jackson asked. "Did you have anything in mind?"

I shook my head. "Not really." I said walking around his house ending up in the entertainment room again. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Why is that in here?" I asked pointing to the piano in the corner. "I feel like it belongs in a more open area, somewhere where everyone can see it. It's really beautiful." I said looking at the piano.

"I …" he began. I looked at him and his eyes dropped to the floor. He cleared his throat. "I don't play anymore, that's why I had it brought in this room." He explained.

"You play? Jackson, that's wonderful! How come you don't play anymore?" I asked. I feel like I'm prying, I should really stop.

"It brings up bad memories." He said. I swear I saw tears in his eyes but he turned away playing it off before I could make sure. "Do you play anything?" he asked changing the subject. I shouldn't have said anything.

"Yes, my mother was one of those people that put their daughters through every talent lesson as a child. I play piano too, but not as much as the guitar." I answered rolling my eyes at the thought of how competitive that woman was with all the other mothers.

"Is that so?" he asked with a laugh. "What other lessons has she put you in?" he was curious.

I sighed. "Well, you already know about the piano and guitar. Singing, gymnastics, ballet and dance were the other ones I took as a child. I loved all of them equally, but, out of all of them, dancing was the one that really seemed to stick with me. Despite what others may think I really did enjoy all of those lessons, every last one of them, I wasn't actually _forced_ into them or anything."

He picked up the guitar next to the piano and held it out to me. "Can you play something for me?" he asked with a smile.

"In exchange for nothing? That hardly seems fair." I said with a frown. "I'll tell you what, Jackson. The day you can play for me," I nodded toward the piano. "I will play for you. Maybe even _with_ you?" I said with a smile.

His smile started to fade hearing my proposition. "It's a deal." He said softly with a small smile. I nodded smiling at him in satisfaction. _I can't wait_. The thought of him on the piano just made me smile. "Don't hold your breath though." He warned.

I frowned a little. "Judging by this huge piano, I think it's safe to say that playing was a big part of you. I don't know why you don't play anymore, Jackson. But, I hope you reconsider taking music out of your life. Playing the piano should be what makes you happy, not what makes you sad. Whatever this negative thing is that you're linking to your playing, it can't be right." I said kissing his cheek. "I _believe_ you will play again." He looked down again. I took his hand and led him out of the room. _What is it with me today_?

* * *

_"Sing for me, princess." Eli said. That was random, I thought._

_We were sitting on my bed in my room taking a study break, talking about a bunch of nothing. It was the end of our sophomore year and final exams were just around the corner but we were making up any excuse possible to take a break, procrastinating at its best. I was scrolling through a bunch of songs in my iTunes library on my laptop, I must have been singing again without even knowing it._

"_Shit, was I singing again?" I asked laughing._

_He nodded. "It's the most beautiful sound in the world. I love when you randomly hum or sing something, it makes me really happy." He said with a smile. "Sing something for me." He said handing me my guitar._

"_Eli …"_

"_Pleeeeeeeease, Izzy. Pleeeeeeease."_

"_UGH! Oh my god, Eli. Don't beg, I hate that." I said laughing. I took the guitar from him. "Ok, FINE." I sat there for a minute, strumming random strings on the guitar thinking of what to sing. I smiled thinking of the perfect song._

_We both love Alicia Keys so much so this song is perfect. I started playing the guitar to the melody of Alicia Keys' No One and I looked up to see a smile slowly spread across his face._

_I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better_

_You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's gonna be alright_

_People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is  
Everything's gonna be alright_

_And no one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

_When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain_

_You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's gonna be alright_

_People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is  
Everything's gonna be alright_

_No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel_

_I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try, try to divide something so real  
So till the end of time, I'm telling you that in the world_

_No one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

_ "I love you, Lexi." He said softly with a look filled with so much love._

_ "I love you, more, Eli."_

_ "I love you, most."_

* * *

I looked down rubbing my tattoo on my wrist thinking of him.

"That was beautiful, Lexi." Jackson's voice broke through the silence.

"I'm sorry?" I asked confused. He startled me.

"You were humming an old Alicia Keys song, you have a beautiful voice." He said his hands in his pockets.

I laughed. "Was I? I have been told I do that a lot." I said shaking my head.

I was working on my hair in front of the bathroom mirror. Jackson told me he was taking me to see the ballet at the Miami City Ballet center, and that there was a charity event being held afterward. His original plan was to spend the day alone with me away from business related things but he decided to change his mind last minute when he found out about my love for dance. He really was so thoughtful. I can really see his efforts to try and please me, but I had to be careful.

"You have to sing for me one day." He said.

I turned to look at him and shook my head turning back toward the mirror touching up my makeup. "I don't sing for anybody. Just in private." I lied. He looked a little disappointed but just nodded not pressing the issue further.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

I nodded. "I think so." I took one last look in the mirror. I was wearing one of the outfits Luna brought over earlier today. It was a plunging, black Michael Kors halter jumpsuit with a thin, black leather belt. I slipped into a pair of black Jimmy Choo peep toes and started accessorizing with large hoop earrings and then I grabbed one of the long white gold necklaces Luna brought today.

Jackson shook his head. "Not that one." He said.

"No? Which one then?" I asked curiously looking at the collection in front of me.

He pulled out a wrapped Cartier box and held it out in front me. I looked at him wide-eyed. "Happy Belated Birthday, Lexi. I wanted to give this to you yesterday but I never got the perfect moment to give it to you."

I opened the box to see a beautiful diamond necklace. "My God, Jackson!"

"Do you like it?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course, I love it! Will you?" I asked turning around as he put it on for me. I grabbed my black Armani envelope clutch. "_Now_ I'm ready." I said with a smile.

He took a look at my outfit and frowned a little. I looked down. "What's wrong? Shit, did I get something on it already?!" I asked freaking out twirling around to look in the mirror for any makeup stains.

"No, you didn't get anything on it. I just realized, it's a little revealing don't you think?" he asked with a worried expression.

I rolled my eyes. "Jackson—"

He looked at the reflection of my low cut back in the mirror. "Are you not wearing a bra?" he asked shocked.

"I'm going commando," I said pointing up to my chest and down to where my panties _should_ be. I cocked an eyebrow at him smiling. "You know, cause you have such a problem with my lacy black underwear?" I said with a wink. His mouth dropped to the floor and I walked past him. "Come, we'll be late, darling." I said walking out the door all smiles.

He helped me into the back of the Porsche and walked around to the other side and got in beside me. Then Daniel set out for the Ballet center. I saw a bunch of reporters with cameras flashing when we pulled up next to the building. My eyes went wide at the sight, I was starting to panic.

I turned to look at Jackson. "Jackson, what is this?!" I hissed.

"It's a charity event, Lexi, an event with all the wealthy people of Miami ready to sign over checks for a good cause, reporters being here isn't unusual. Why, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I didn't expect all of _this_!" I said waving my hand at all the paparazzi.

"All of _this,_" He imitated my hand motions. "Comes with me, Lexi, I'm sorry but they _will_ pick and pry. I will protect you the best I can, I've had years of experience with these vultures, but you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I thought you'd really enjoy the ballet. I never got a chance to give you your gift yesterday, so that's what today was supposed to be about, all about _you_. Should I have Daniel turn the car around?" He asked me patiently.

He has really been so perfect today, he's been trying and its time I tried for him. I shook my head and he smiled at me. "Are you ready, baby?" he asked. I nodded. "Sit here I'm going to come around to you." He said kissing me on the lips and turned to get out of the car.

I grabbed onto his arm. "Wait!" I pulled him back in and wiped my lip gloss off his mouth. I shrugged, "You have to be camera ready." I said with a small smile. He kissed the inside of my hand and got out of the car walking over to my side.

As soon as Daniel opened the door I heard them, shouting questions and expecting answers. Jackson was there in front of me taking my hand to help me out of the car. I must have looked like I was having a panic attack because Jackson leaned in toward me whispering, "Breathe, baby" into my ear.

He turned to face the cameras keeping me behind him the whole time, holding onto my hand firmly. He waved and smiled for the cameras being as polite as he could. I looked up at him. He looked so handsome in his traditional fitted black tux, and he was right, he was definitely used to this. He really _did_ look so natural in front of the cameras, and I found myself wondering how long he had to deal with this media circus picking and prying into his personal life.

"_Who are you hiding back there?"_

"_What is her relation to you?"_

"_Give us a name, Jackson!"_

"_Where did you meet her?"_

Jackson just smiled politely walking through the crowd, pulling me along with him. I kept my head down away from the cameras. I don't know how I would explain this to my parents if they saw the pictures.

"_Is she your girlfriend?"_

"_What about Ellie?"_

That caused him to pause for a second but then he started moving again, pulling me along faster this time. _Who's Ellie_? His hold on my hand tightened when he felt me slowing down. He brought his arm down around my waist now leading me toward the building.

He kept walking forward not looking down at me, his jaw tightening. "Are you ok?" he asked his voice rough.

"I'm ok. Are _you_ ok?" I asked seeing if he'd provide an explanation about this _Ellie _character.

"I'm fine." _So, that would be a no_. He took my hand and led me in the direction of his private box seats. "They're about to start let's take our seats."

He has secrets that he's not willing to share. That's never a good sign.

And just like that I felt my walls making their way back _up_.

* * *

The show was beautiful, I enjoyed it so much but Jackson wasn't there with me. He was there physically, but his mind was elsewhere. I couldn't help but be bothered by it but I couldn't question him. I didn't hold the right to pry into his personal life, the life that came before me. I had to learn to let it go but it bothered me so damn much. I couldn't help but feel humiliated by what happened today. He was here with me but the reporters were asking about some other woman. What was that about? It would've helped if he could explain it, but instead he dodged the question.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Jackson asked reaching for my hand. We were back in the Porsche and on the way back to his house.

"It was fine." I answered looking out the window.

It was quiet again I didn't leave much room for discussion with such a short answer. I closed my eyes and leaned against the cold glass window. I knew how I was acting and it was childish but I couldn't help it. I just stayed quiet. I felt the car slowing we must be pulling into his driveway.

"Lexi…"

The car came to a complete stop and I got out right away shutting the door behind me. I walked into the house and headed straight to one of the guest rooms. I didn't want to sleep next to him tonight I don't want to say something I don't mean out of anger.

"Lexi!" I heard him shouting after me.

I ran into the closest spare bedroom and closed the door behind me but he stopped it with his hand. _Damn it_! "Leave me alone, Jackson!" I said turning away from him heading into the bathroom.

"_FUCK_ NO!" he said following me into the bathroom. "What are you doing in this room?"

"I'm sleeping in here."

"The hell you are, Lexi. Stop this shit, right now!" he bit out.

I was taking off my earrings and my necklace and placed them gently on the counter. "I don't want to be near you right now, let alone all night. Please, just leave me be." I said heading back to the bedroom.

He grabbed me by the arm stopping me. "Can you stand still for one fucking second, I'm not gonna go chasing you around my damn house, Lexi." He was angry but I was angrier, I can't be around him.

"Jackson, I don't want to say something I don't mean. If you don't want me to leave this house tonight you need to let me be alone in this room. I don't want to be near you." I said tears pricking at the corner of my eyes.

His eyes quickly changed from anger to pain, I hurt him. I instantly regretted what I said, which was what I was afraid of in the first place, but I kept a straight face. "Lexi, I'm sorry." He started to say.

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. Just get out, _please_." What was I thinking falling too hard too fast for someone I clearly don't know, I'm such an _idiot_. I let the tears fall, this hurt, it hurt really bad. He said he wanted to get to know me, silly me for thinking I'd be able to get to know him too. I pulled my arm free from his grasp and headed back into the bedroom leaving him in the bathroom. I stood by the foot of my bed keeping my back to him, crying. Why the _fuck_ am I crying?! I wiped my tears away angrily.

I felt his hands on my shoulders. "Lexi…"

I snapped back around pulling away from him. "Don't touch me, Jackson! Kellan would _never_ have done this to me! It wasn't this complicated with him he never would have put me in the position you put me in tonight, I was humiliated!" I yelled at him and he stood there with a helpless look on his face. "Get out!" I shouted pushing him toward the door. He wouldn't budge, he was too strong and it was starting to make me angry. I was sobbing by then, pushing him, shoving him and then I started to ball my hands into fists hitting him repeatedly on the chest. "Get out, get out, get out!" I screamed. He held my hands to his chest and I collapsed to the floor and I continued to cry bringing my knees up to my face hugging my legs close to me.

I felt his arms around me picking me up and placing me gently on his lap. He brought one of his hands up rubbing my back and he was cradling me with the other. "I know how you must feel. I warned you about them, they can be ruthless, they will do or say anything to get a reaction out of me."

"You said you would protect me." I said crying all over his shirt.

"I know baby, I know. I fucked up. That's why I was a thousand miles away tonight, I was so angry I didn't know what to do. I wanted today to be a good day for you, I'm sorry." He said continuing to rub my back.

"Why can't you just tell me who she is? Who is she?" I asked again.

"Lexi, I don't want to discuss my past. I'm with you _now_ that's all that should matter. I've never felt anything for anyone the way I feel for you and it scares me. I don't want to taint our new relationship with details from my past. _Please_ try to understand where I'm coming from. _She_ is in my past, I promise you." He said kissing the side of my head.

"There's absolutely no one else in your life right now?"

"_NONE_." He answered right away.

"Then I will let it go…" I said. _For now at least_.

He kissed me lightly on the lips. "Will you come back to our room now?" he asked me. _Our room_.

I nodded and he picked me up and carried me all the way back to _our room_.

He took me to the bathroom setting me on the counter. He pulled my shoes off and moved over taking out a few cotton pads wetting them with makeup remover solution and started gently wiping the makeup off my eyes. He threw the pads into the trash bin and walked over to the tub filling it with hot water.

He walked back over to me unbuckling my belt and untying the halter pulling it down past my chest and gently picked me up to pull it the rest of the way down. I was completely naked now sitting on his bathroom counter. He brought his hands up to his tie undoing it and started to undress himself completely, and then he bent down to pick me up taking me into the tub with him. He sat me in front of him leaning me back against his chest. He grabbed the washcloth hanging next to him squeezing some soap on it and then began scrubbing my arms, my shoulders, my back my chest, my stomach and my legs. A tear slowly slid down my cheek and he kissed it away. He continued planting soft kisses trailing from the side of my head down to my shoulders wrapping his arms around me firmly. I sat there closing my eyes enjoying, what had to be, the _most_ intimate moment of my life.


	12. Chapter 11 - Meet Cute

**Chapter 11**

_Meet Cute_

I opened my eyes, it was morning. The sun was shining so bright it hurt my eyes so I quickly looked away to the side to find Jackson wrapped around me sleeping so peacefully. I carefully slipped out of bed pulling on a robe hanging by my side of the bed and headed into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I felt Jackson sliding his arm around my waist from behind and I jumped screaming. He laughed and tightened his hold around me kissing the spot below my ear and resting his cheek against my back.

"_JESUS FUCK_, Jackson! I swear you're going to kill me one day! Why are you up?" I asked still trying to calm my violently beating heart.

"You left. I can't sleep without you." He said.

I laughed. "I started sleeping here Friday night. It's Sunday morning." I pointed out.

"My body has already grown used to having you around, I feel empty when you're not." He smiled with a shrug. He reached down picking up his toothbrush squeezing a little toothpaste on top and started brushing his teeth. I sat on the counter watching him with a smile. He spit out his toothpaste into the sink rinsing out his mouth and then picked up his shaving cream. He squeezed a little onto the palm of his hand and started spreading it over his face. He brought the razor up to his face but I reached my hand up stopping his before he could.

"Let me." I said with a smile.

He smiled back at me bringing his hands down next to my sides leaning in with his face in the air. I laughed and started to shave him.

"What are we doing today?" I asked running the razor under the water after each stroke.

"I wanna take you out on the boat after breakfast." He said.

"Really? That sounds like so much fun, I can't wait. I wanted to lay out by the pool anyway, this is perfect!" I finished successfully with no cuts. I smiled at him proud of my work. "Yay, no cuts!" he laughed at my reaction and bent down planting a kiss at the corner of my mouth. "EWWW, JACKSON!" I giggled wiping away the excess cream. He wrapped me in his arms mashing his face against my face moving back and forth getting it everywhere. "JACKSON!" I screamed through giggles, I was laughing so hard I could barely breathe. "God, gross!" I said wiping my face with a towel.

He turned the water on washing the cream away and wiped his face with his towel. "Your laugh is infectious, Lexi." He said with a smile looking at me.

* * *

I changed into my little black bikini and threw on a pair of white linen shorts and a baby blue off the shoulder top over it. Jackson went for something similar with a white cotton v-neck and baby blue swim trunks, I wonder if he did that on purpose. We both slipped on a pair of white flip flops and headed out toward to the kitchen.

"Morning, Amanda." We both greeted at the same time. She smiled at us walking hand in hand toward her.

"Good morning you two!" she warmly greeted back.

She set out a basket filled with a variety of freshly baked muffins to choose from along with fresh fruit, French toast, eggs and bacon.

"You're so spoiled!" I said throwing a piece of my muffin at Jackson.

He laughed catching it throwing it right back at me. "Lexi, learn to control your jealous rages."

"No food fights at my table!" she scolded the both of us and we both busted out laughing.

"Amanda, this looks amazing. Jackson doesn't deserve all of this." I said to her. "Thank you so much." I saw him picking up a grape to throw at me and then immediately shoved it into his mouth when Amanda cleared her throat. I laughed teasingly at him and he scowled at me.

We hurried through breakfast and Jackson took my plate to the sink as soon as I finished. He took my hand leading me out the front door to a waiting Daniel. Jackson helped me to my seat his hand attached to my ass the whole time.

"I can get to my seat without having you molest me, thanks, Jackson!" I batted his hand away.

He laughed walking over to his side getting in next to me and then we were off to the marina.

Daniel came around to open my door and Jackson was there to help me out of the car. "We'll be back in a couple of hours, Daniel. We'll try to be back by four." He said.

"Yes sir." Daniel nodded driving away.

I looked down at my watch to check for the time, it was 12:30 now, perfect. A day under the sun sounded so amazing.

* * *

Jackson anchored us out in the middle of nowhere. I couldn't hear a thing and I felt more relaxed than I ever have before. I was laying out on a towel in my bikini when Jackson walked up sitting behind me and leaning me back down against his chest.

"Having fun?" he asked kissing my head.

I nodded. "I feel so relaxed." I said. "Perfect way to end the weekend before heading back to work tomorrow." I said with a pout.

He laughed pulling on my lower lip with his teeth. His face grew serious all of a sudden. "I wish you didn't have to go." He said.

I sighed. "_Some_ of us have to work for a living." I said playing with his hands.

"Yes, but _you_ don't."

"And how is that?" I asked laughing.

"I would be more than happy to take care of you." He said running his hand through my hair

"I _want_ to work, Jackson."

"I know. I'll just miss you during those long hours." He said kissing my shoulder.

I laughed. "And what will you do when I start school in the fall? How will you survive without me?" I said sarcastically.

I felt his body tense. "You're going back to school?" he asked confused.

"I'm sorry I completely forgot I didn't mention that to you. I decided to go back and enter their law program this fall. It was a decision I made during our month apart." I explained to him.

He nodded his head. "Maybe you'll agree to move in with me by then." He said caressing my arms.

I snapped my head around to look at him. "Jackson, that's a little complicated with our arrangem—"

He looked at me stunned. "Were you planning to leave me after the six months were up?" he asked.

"I just figured…"

"What? That I'd be done with you?" I've offended him.

"I just thought…"

"The contract just _says_ six months. I plan to keep you in my life much longer than that, Lexi. The contract was a written promise, a promise I felt I needed you to commit to in writing because you didn't know me just yet. In six months you'll know more than you do now, I just thought by then you would commit to me naturally. I thought we were on the same page." He said with a hurt look in his eyes.

"Jackson, there's no telling what will happen after those six months, or before them for that matter. _Anything_ can happen. All I know is for now, I'm happy. But, happiness only lasts for so long. Once the thrill from the chase wears off, you'll see." I said softly looking out at the water.

"Lexi, look at me, please." He said. I just continued to sit there staring out at the water so he physically turned me around, picked me up and set me down so I was sitting astride him. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist kissing my neck and looked up at me. "I see that Eli did a real number on you. I understand it's hard for you to trust people, and I'm not making it any easier on you sometimes. But, I will never do that to you. I won't ever hurt you, you're safe with me, I _promise_." He said rubbing my lower back.

I leaned down to kiss him and he held me there holding onto the nape of my neck. I got lost in the passion of his kiss. His hands holding me to him, it felt perfect. This moment was perfect. I pulled back to look at him. "Thank you." I said touching his cheek. He leaned into my touch kissing the inside of my right wrist.

He took my wrist rubbing the tattoo. "Will you explain this tattoo to me? I see you rubbing it sometimes." He asked warily.

I pulled my hand back touching the tattoo. I smiled down at it and looked back up to him. "It's just something I got for Eli. To remember _everything_." I answered.

He looked surprised that I shared information about Eli so willingly. "Why Superman?" he asked.

I let out a little laugh. "It was a nickname I gave him when we were kids. He saved me from a bunch of boys who were bullying me at school." I said continuing to rub the tattoo.

"Kids? How long have you known each other?" he asked curiously.

"I met him in elementary school. I fell in love with him then, I thought he was my forever." I said sadly.

"Should I stop asking questions, baby? Are you ok?" he asked worried.

I nodded. "I'm fine."

"Surely you guys didn't start dating in elementary school. So, when did it all start?"

"Seventh grade." I said smiling.

"How did he rope your stubborn ass in?"

I laughed at his question. "The most popular boy in school asked me out on my first date. Naturally, I told Eli about it because he was my best friend, I told him everything. But, he had a little hissy fit going on and on about how we were still young and that I shouldn't rush into dating. I got so mad at him for lecturing me about it I just walked away. He came over that night with a compromise." I said smiling at the memory.

He smiled. "What was it?"

"That I give my first date chance to him and if I didn't like it he'd let me take that date with the other guy."

He laughed. "Man! What a romantic guy. I may even be a little attracted to him." He said with a wink. He kissed the corner of my mouth. "Thank you, Lexi."

"For what?"

"For sharing. You don't know how much that means to me." He said looking serious now.

I nodded. "Now your turn." I said smiling. "Tell me something I don't know."

"I met you before that night at Bar Louie." He said looking up at me.

"What?" I asked shocked. "When?"

"That same morning. I was sitting at the dining table with your father, we were having breakfast discussing the possibility of me becoming a client when you walked in." I looked at him dumbfounded. "I remember everything. I watched you come in in your little white shorts, black tank top and a mess of bed hair." He laughed. "You were perfect, I watched you like a hawk and I listened to your every word. I didn't hear a word your dad was saying I couldn't tear my eyes off of you. Your wit was what did me in, your spunky, cute-as-hell personality. I was hooked, I didn't stand a chance." He smiled as he told the story. I just sat quietly listening to every word, shocked. "You looked my way _once. _I remember silently praying '_Please_ God, make this girl come sit at the table so I can get a better look at her'. Then I heard your mother asking you to come sit with us, I swear I thought I was going to get up and cheer, but you, being as stubborn as you are, refused. That's when I decided I would get to know you one way or the other."

"So you _followed_ me to Bradenton?" I asked.

He laughed. "Not _exactly_, I had business to attend to there anyway. I was shocked when I heard you mention Bradenton to your mother. It was too perfect. So I followed you to the flower shop and heard you talking on the phone mentioning Bar Louie. I listened for when you'd be meeting your friend and made sure I'd be there when you were." He said catching me up.

"You are more than _persistent_. You are a _stalker_!" I said laughing. "Like, you're on another LEVEL, Jackson. You're a pro!"

"Yea, well, I knew what I wanted." He said rubbing my lower back again kissing my neck. Then he continued with his story. "I went in sitting at the bar for about two minutes before you and Harper walked in on Nick's arm. I thought _that _made me jealous and then I saw you run up into another fucker's arms and I thought I was going to lose it." He said with a sour look on his face.

I laughed. "Brian. My high school friend."

"Your _friend_ wants in your panties, Lexi."

"You'd say that about any guy within a mile radius of me." I said brushing it off. "Go on with your story." I urged.

"I just watched you with him, you seemed so happy, so animated. Like I said, your laugh is infectious. I was under your spell. You looked so beautiful. And your dress, oh my God, Lexi, your _dress. _I know I wasn't the only guy staring at you, your dress left _very _little to the imagination. It fit you like a god damn glove." He said shaking his head. "Once you returned to your booth I sent over drinks to get your attention, and that's when you looked at me. My heart stopped, I swear it did. You looked at me with such confidence raising that shot glass in the air, and it took everything I had to keep myself from losing control, and I somehow managed to raise my glass back to you. The confidence radiating from you was so incredibly sexy. When the waitress came up telling me you requested I sit with you guys I thought I was going to run over to you but I managed to keep my cool." He said laughing. I laughed with him this time. He was so adorable telling the story of how we met. He had such a big smile on his face while telling it, it made my heart swell about five times its size.

"Well, if it helps your ego any, you played yourself off quite well that night, Jackson. I was quite taken with you. You were so sexy, I can't believe I didn't notice you at my house, what the hell." I said shaking my head.

"You didn't give me the time of day! I had to pursue you somehow, even if it meant I had to be a little creepy." He said laughing tightening his arms around me.

I leaned my forehead against his. "Thank you. I loved that story." I said feeling closer to him now.

"Six months isn't long enough. Don't bring up our 'arrangement' anymore, Lexi. I have no intention of letting you go. You belong here, with me." He buried his face in my neck hugging me so tight I could barely breathe.

I rubbed his bare back kissing the top of his head trying my best to soothe him. It felt _nice_. To be needed this much.


	13. Chapter 12 - Back to Reality

**Chapter 12**

_Back to Reality_

"So, how long have you dealt with the media being in your business all the time?" I asked taking a bite of my tuna.

I've been craving sushi for the longest time and mentioned it to Jackson so he brought me out to _Kimono_ for dinner tonight. It was located downtown and the place was always packed and hard to get into. Apparently not when you're _Jackson Anderson_, they stuck us in the VIP lounge area, it was great, very quiet and secluded. Very _Jackson_.

He shook his head. "God, I lost track. Ever since my business took off I guess. Apparently, being a young billionaire is very unusual? And it doesn't help that I'm involved in so many charities, it drew more attention to me. But, I'm not going to stop helping people who need it because the paps don't know how to back the fuck off. I'd rather suffer the media circus than give up on them." he said. "So basically, everyone suddenly wanted to know what I was doing, where I was going and who I was with."

"_Jesus_, you're a freaking celebrity!" I looked at him sympathetically. "How do you even begin to live your life with all that around? How do you date? How do you let loose and just have _fun_? The public must criticize you for everything."

He nodded. "They definitely do. And I have to be careful for what investors see in the tabloids, so yea, I didn't have much of a social life growing up under the public eye. It's like being under a microscope." He explained.

I shook my head again downing a shot of my sake. "I'm so sorry for you. That's no way to grow up. How old were you when you started all of this?" I asked.

"Your age, I was twenty-two." He answered.

"Wait! How old are you now? I never asked!" I just realized laughing.

"Twenty-eight," he answered shaking his head. "How could you never ask me that during all this time we've spent together?" he was laughing.

"Hey! You are pretty intense, things started moving _way_ fast, your age wasn't what concerned me!" I said throwing my napkin at his face. He caught it pulling me closer to him, and I leaned in planting a quick kiss on his lips and pulled back. "Anyways, you're _old_. _Gross_." I said teasing.

"I am _not_! Twenty-eight is hardly old." He said leaning in closer nuzzling my neck.

"I'm just saying … CRADLE ROBBER!" his eyes went wide and I started to laugh.

"Don't tease me in public, Lexi." He said sliding his hand up my leg.

My face flushed, burning up at his touch. God, why did I wear this dress? I decided on wearing a cerulean blue, sleeveless v-neck bandage bodycon minidress tonight, it seemed fun and flirty. A decision I was deeply regretting now. He was starting to get too close so I pressed my legs together but he just spread them back with his hand.

"Jackson!" I slapped his hand away.

"More sake?" the waitress asked. My knees shot up bumping the table, _JESUS_ she startled me. I cursed under my breath rubbing my knees.

Jackson started laughing pulling his hand away. "I think she's had enough." He said pointing his head in my direction.

I glared at him. The waitress nodded taking her leave. Once she was completely out of sight I smacked Jackson on the arm. "You _asshole_!"

He laughed rubbing his arm. "Abusive much?"

I stuck my hand down his pants and his eyes shot up to looking straight into mine. "Lexi, what the _fuck_?!" his eyes darted around our private lounge, no one was around.

I smiled my devilish smile. "What's the matter, Jackson?" I asked innocently. "Can't handle your own game?"

Just then the manager walked into our room forcing Jackson to keep a straight face. His breathing picked up a little, and his eyes were nearly rolling back at my touch. He reached over under the table and gripped my thigh.

"Mr. Anderson, how was everything tonight? I trust Katie treated you well?" the manager asked.

"Yes," Jackson stopped to clear his throat balling his hand into a fist bringing it up over his mouth. "Yes, Jason, she was good. _Very_ good." He replied, his voice hoarse. He gripped my thigh harder, I was pretty sure I was going to bruise.

I kept my face as normal and innocent as possible smiling at Jason. I made sure to keep my arm still so he wouldn't notice what I was doing, but my hands were wildly roaming under the table massaging and stroking every part of him.

"Thank you for everything, Jason. Jackson really _enjoyed_ _himself_ tonight." I said smiling over at Jackson, he was about to lose it. He kept his head down leaning into his hand on the table. My guess was he was praying Jason wouldn't notice and would just take his leave. That only made me move faster and I saw his jaw lock as he was trying to keep his breathing under control.

Jason looked at me relief spreading across his face. He started smiling with a nod. "I'm glad to hear it! I really hope you guys come back to see us soon!"

I nodded returning his smile then I looked at Jackson repeating my movements under the table massaging, squeezing and stroking. I nodded at Jason.

"Most definitely! I think we will be _coming _back. _Real soon_." I turned my head back toward Jason again.

"YES!" Jackson nearly shouted slamming his hand down on the table leaning back, I felt his warm release pouring into my hand. Jason jumped at his sudden outburst. It took everything I had not to laugh.

I shook my head at Jason. "Excuse him. I think he's a little drunk." I whispered laughing leaning away from Jackson.

Jason was laughing. "Not drunk enough! I'll have Katie bring over another round. On the house!" he said ducking out of our private lounge.

I grabbed my napkin as soon as he was out of sight and carefully pulled my hand out of Jackson's pants to begin wiping him off of me.

"_Jesus Christ_, baby, I can't keep up with you." He said under his breath.

"Excuse me, I have to go wash my hands." I said giggling. He pulled me back to him kissing me hard on the mouth and released me smacking my ass as I walked away.

I returned to a very different Jackson, something was a little off, different. Jason was back at our table sitting next to him, he was leaning over toward Jackson talking to him quietly and Jackson sat there listening with a frown on his face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The paparazzi are outside. Someone leaked information of my whereabouts." He said looking over at me with a worried look.

Our last run in with them didn't end so well, so I was a little nervous at the sound of that and I could tell he was too. He looked apologetic for something he couldn't control and it broke my heart.

I shrugged my shoulders with a small smile. "I can't dodge them forever, Jax." I held out my hand. "Come protect me?" I said with a wink.

He was by my side within seconds. "Of course I will." He said planting a kiss at the corner of my mouth. "I'm so sorry, baby." He whispered in my ear.

I shook my head. "For what? This is out of your control it's not your fault. I know what I need to know now so I shouldn't be thrown off by anything else they shout out to us. I'll be fine, just don't let me go." I said squeezing his hand.

I saw Daniel coming through the front entrance of the restaurant with two other guys boxing us in to protect us from the paps. We made our way out the door and I heard it again, the shouted questions, the flash from the cameras. Jackson brought his arm around my waist holding me close walking me toward the car. Daniel stepped forward to open the back door to the Porsche and I started to climb in when I felt Jackson's hand between my legs. I looked up at him wide-eyed.

"Panty shot." He whispered down into my ear. "You don't want that shit in the tabloids, trust me." He said waiting until I was comfortable in my seat before pulling his hand back shutting the door. _Yea_, he was definitely used to the media circus. I didn't even think about that at all, I would have been screwed in the morning!

I saw him walking around to his side, the men with cameras tailing him the whole way, and then he was in the car beside me. He took my hand kissing my knuckles. "Thank God, we survived that one." He sighed in relief and I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

As soon as we arrived at the house we headed straight to the bedroom to get ready for bed. It's a brand new week and I was going back to work in the morning. I was way too tired to stay up for another minute. We stripped down to our underwear and walked into the bathroom to brush our teeth.

I walked over to the bed getting under the covers when Jackson spoke up. "Can we talk for a second?" he asked.

I started sitting up. "Yes, of course, what is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, no it's nothing like that. It's just, I haven't been seen out with the same woman on more than one occasion and now that they have seen me with you _twice_ and two nights in a row…" he started to say.

"Go on."

"They're going to start paying closer attention to you now, Lexi. They're going to try and learn more about you, who you are and how you came to know me, stuff like that. This is all a puzzle for them to piece together, a _game_. I need you to prepare for that." He said warily.

"Yea, I was afraid of that." I murmured looking down at my hands._ I don't know if I'm ready for that kind of attention_.

"Lexi…" he took both of my hands in his kissing my knuckles, and then laying me down he climbed over me bracing himself on his elbows looking down into my eyes. "I know it's not easy being with me, and I know you're not used to all of this. But, for me, _please_ hang in there. Don't let it affect us, we can be happy together." He pleaded.

He planted light feather kisses on my eyes, nose, mouth, cheeks—_everywhere_. I was lost in the moment I would have agreed to anything he asked. I looked up meeting his eyes and nodded.

He let out a breath he was holding and nuzzled his face into my neck, and we laid there for a few minutes not saying anything at all. He rolled to his side of the bed pulling me to him, holding me close and placed a kiss at the top of my head rubbing my back. His hands came up running through my long hair pulling me to sleep.

* * *

I was woken up with Jackson's face buried between my legs. I felt his fingers entering me, one and then another while running his tongue over my clit. Pulling back he started trailing kisses from my inner thigh back to my center pulling out his fingers replacing them with his tongue.

"Jackson!" I moaned arching my back grabbing handfuls of his hair in my hands.

His tongue was moving in, out and around me so skillfully I was on the edge. I was so close I could feel it. "Fuck baby, you're so wet for me." he said in a low growl sliding his fingers in and out of me again.

I was panting, thrusting my hips up toward the ceiling, and then I started moving against his hand. "Jackson…" I begged.

"That's right, baby. Just let go. Come for me, Lexi!" he said his voice straining. He pulled his fingers out of me again burying his tongue inside me and I let go. I felt like I was floating, I couldn't move. He crawled up onto the bed and pulled me to him, spooning me. "You're amazing." He whispered to me kissing the back of my shoulder. And then sleep took me again.

* * *

I stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel securely around me. I was greeted by a smiling Jackson when I walked into the bedroom he was in just his briefs standing there looking so perfect. I looked at his hands and saw that he was holding two steaming mugs and I looked up at him with a huge grin on my face.

"You are the best, Jax. Thank you." I said kissing his cheek. I took a sip of my coffee and set it down on the nightstand heading into the closet to pick out my outfit for work.

I was shuffling through the outfits pulling out a sleeveless white button up, skinny black leather belt, grey pencil skirt, and a pair of black pumps. Jackson came up behind me pulling down on my towel letting it fall to the floor.

"Jackson, it's 8 o'clock, I don't have time for your games." I said laughing. I headed over to the underwear drawer and pulled out a lacy white bra and matching panties.

His eyebrows shot up. "_Finally_, another color!" he said in relief.

I playfully smacked his shoulder. "Shut up!" I said as I slipped into my underwear. He wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Don't go." He said with puppy dog eyes. I pushed his face laughing.

"Don't do that." I said grabbing my shirt.

He swatted it and it fell to the floor. I bent down to pick it up but he kicked it away.

"Jackson Anderson!" I scolded. "I'm going to spank you!" I warned giggling. I slipped into my shirt and picked up my skirt. He swatted it out of my hands again. "God dammit, Jackson!" I smacked him on the ass. His eyes got big his mouth hanging open.

"Did you just spank me, babe?" he asked laughing in shock.

"I did. What of it? I need to get ready, don't be a baby!" I said laughing.

His expression grew dark. He took a step toward me and I stepped back.

"Jackson…Don't start." I said holding out my hand protectively in front of me. He continued to step toward me pressing his chest up against my hand smiling darkly, backing me into the corner. "Jackson, stop this shit, right now! I gotta get ready!" I scolded again.

I snuck past him running out of the closet without my skirt. I didn't get far at all when he grabbed me by the waist throwing me on the bed. I squealed, giggling uncontrollably when he grabbed both of my hands in his straddling me, pinning me down to the bed. A smile slowly spread across his face and he started to tickle me.

"Jackson, stop! I hate being tickled, quit it!" I screamed out thrashing, trying to escape him. He was too heavy there was no use in struggling. "PLEASE!" I couldn't breathe I was laughing so hard tears were rolling down my cheeks.

He finally stopped, throwing his head back holding onto his side laughing really hard at me. "Shit, baby, that was _fun_!" he said looking down at me again.

"You . SUCK. I hate you!"

"Aww come on, babe. I was just having some fun." He said pouting. He bent down to kiss me and I reached up running a hand through his hair pulling him closer to me.

"I gotta get ready!" I shouted startling him.

I jumped up and ran back to the closet for my skirt. I slipped into it quickly buckling the belt around my waist. I walked up to the mirror brushing out my hair and started on my makeup. I slipped into my shoes and started accessorizing and spritzed some perfume to finish. I turned around to grab my purse and found Jackson standing there with his hands in his pockets just staring at me. He looked beautiful in his crisp white shirt undone at the top with the sexiest pair of grey pants I've ever seen.

"Are you going to match everything I wear from now on?" I asked snapping myself out of eye raping him.

"I'm going to _try_."

"Really?"

"Really."

I laughed shaking my head. "Ok."

"Will I see you tonight?" he asked looking at me.

"Umm, I think on workdays I should stay at my condo. I just think it's easier that way, I live closer to the office. And plus, I need my car." I said.

He nodded. "I'll come pick you up and we can go together."

"No, it's ok. I'll just have Kellan drop me off at my con—"

"No!" he nearly shouted startling me.

My hand shot up over my chest. "Oh my God, I don't even know what I was thinking. Jackson, I'm sorry. I'm just really used to saying his name, it just kind of slipped out." I said apologetically as I walked over to him. I brought my hand up to his cheek while he stood there staring down at the floor. "I'll have my dad drop me off. I'm not ready for everyone to know yet, Jackson."

"He'll have to know sooner or later, Lexi. He'll see you in the tabloids or in the paper with me. You need to tell him before he finds out for himself." He advised.

I nodded. "I know, Jax, and I will tell him, _soon_." I replied.

* * *

Daniel pulled up next to the building and I turned to say goodbye to Jackson when he took my face in his hands kissing me hard catching me off guard. I relaxed and returned his kiss.

"I'm going to miss you, baby." He said pulling back.

"I'll miss you too, Jax. It'll fly by, don't worry." I reassured him with a smile giving him another kiss on the lips before opening the door to get out.

"Text me when you're about to leave so I know when to head over." He instructed.

"Yes sir, I will." I said nodding with a wink. I got out of the car shutting it behind me giving him one last wave as I walked toward the building.

"Good morning." I greeted Shelly, the woman working the front desk in the lobby of the building.

"Good morning, Ms. Moore." She smiled warmly back at me.

I saw the elevator doors were still open, so I broke into a light jog to catch it before the doors shut on me. _I made it_. I stopped at the doors looking up to find Kellan looking back at me.

I froze. _What do I do_?

He gave me a small smile. "Coming in?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, yes I am." I said snapping out of it.

I walked into the elevator turning my back to him facing out toward the lobby and the doors came to a close boxing us in. We were alone, I couldn't breathe.

_Fuck. _

_Is it Friday yet?_


	14. Chapter 13 - Cherished

**Chapter 13**

_Cherished_

"How was your weekend?" Kellan asked breaking the silence.

"It was fine, thank you, Kellan. How was yours?" I closed my eyes listening to my stupid fucking question out loud.

"Could've been better." He replied softly.

I stayed quiet, what was I supposed to say to that? "Kellan, I'm sorry."

"Don't. Don't do that." He whispered.

I was quiet again. I felt a huge lump in my throat I couldn't get past. I cleared my throat before trying to speak again. Just as I was about to open my mouth to say something the elevator stopped at the 10th floor. _This isn't our floor?_

The cafeteria was on this floor, a huge group of people started piling in.

_Fuck_.

I felt Kellan's arm around my waist pulling me to the back of the elevator, stopping me right in front of him. My back was still to him. My eyes went wide, I was about to panic. I can't breathe I need to get out of here. I can't breathe! My breathing was uneven and my body started shaking a little, Kellan leaned down next to my ear. "Relax, Lex." He whispered. I closed my eyes. The 20th floor couldn't come soon enough. _What the fuck is taking so long_?!

I felt the elevator come to a stop and everyone started to slowly make their way out, I quickly started to follow until he grabbed my hand stopping me. He pulled me back in and let the doors shut again.

_What the fuck?!_

He reached past me and pressed the button to stop the elevator. I was holding my breath I didn't know what else to do. I had nowhere to go I was trapped! He was still standing behind me holding on to my hand his thumb brushing the inside of my palm.

"I'll wait for you, Lex."

I shook my head. "No—"

"I thought about it over the weekend. I've waited four years for you, I finally thought I had you and I let you slip through my fingers." He said interrupting me.

"Kellan—"

"Somewhere down the road he will slip. No one's perfect, Lex. But, I will be there to catch you when you fall. I will be a respectable man and give him a fair chance with you. But, the minute he fucks up, the minute he _hurts_ you… I'm stepping in." he released the stop button and brought my hand up to his mouth kissing the inside of my palm. "You're worth the wait." He said. The doors opened and he walked out past me toward his office.

_Oh god, I can't breathe._

"Good morning, Lex!" Nikki called out from reception.

"Morning." I said still in my state of shock.

I walked inside my office shutting the door behind me leaning my head back against the door. I brought my hands over my mouth sliding down to the floor and I started to cry.

* * *

It was really hard to concentrate on anything today I couldn't keep my head clear. Everything was just a blur. I heard my text message tone chirping from my cell and I picked it up looking at the screen. _Jackson_.

**Jackson: I miss you babe, how's your day going?**

**Lexi: I miss you, too. It's … going, I guess. How's yours?**

**Jackson: Really dull, I can't concentrate on anything. I can't wait to see you.**

**Lexi: Me too, Jax. I gotta get back to work though. I'll leave you to make your millions. I'll see you soon.**

**Jackson: Don't forget to text me when you're about to leave.**

I set the phone down on the desk and buried my face in my hands. _What a fucking mess_!

A soft knock came from my door.

"Yea!" I snapped.

My father poked his head through the door smiling at me. "Good afternoon, my darling daughter." He said with a broad smile.

"Good afternoon, daddy. What can I do for you?" I asked directing him to the chair in front of me.

He took a seat with the smile still plastered on his face. I couldn't help but laugh. "Dad, your face is going to freeze like that if you don't try on another expression."

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy. I just got off the phone with that friend I mentioned in admissions. He said you're definitely in for the coming fall semester. Not that I doubted it or anything, but now we know for sure." He looked so proud.

"That's great, dad. I'm really excited." I said smiling back at him. I was happy I could give him this. I took so much from my parents when I gave up everything after my accident.

He clapped his hands down on top of his legs. "So, what do you say?! Wanna let your old man take you out to lunch?" he asked beaming. "Or are you to grown up for that now?" he frowned a little.

I laughed. "I will _never_ be too old to dine with you, dad. Will mother be joining us?" I asked.

"Yes she will be. She insisted she be here for lunch when I told her the news about your acceptance. But, not to worry, I will protect you from her the best I can." He said laughing. He always did know how to read my thoughts.

I giggled. "Ok, let's go!" I stood grabbing my black Chanel purse.

My father held his arm out to me and I took it smiling while we walked over to the elevator. I pressed the call button and started laughing at something my father said when I saw Kellan. I quickly looked down avoiding any eye contact.

"Kellan, my boy, we are going out to lunch! Join us!" my father said patting him on the back.

_Shit_.

"No, daddy, I'm sure he has a lot of work to do—"

"Perfect, I was heading out to lunch anyway." He said ignoring me and smiling down at my father.

_Oh my god, kill me now_.

We got into the elevator and headed down to the lobby. When the doors opened I saw my mother walking toward us.

"Who is this beauty who stands before me?" my father leaned in whispering to me. I laughed rolling my eyes. "Oh right, it's my wife!" he said holding his arms wide open to my mother. I smiled at the sight of them, so much _love_.

Kellan pulled me gently by the arm steering me off to the side. "Stop avoiding me, Lex."

"What do you expect from me, Kellan? You can't throw that shit in my face the way you did this morning. You told me you'd give me space. What happened to that?" I snapped.

"I can't eat?" he snapped back.

"_You_ let _me_ go, Kellan." I said in a low voice. "Cut the shit." I hissed turning around making sure my mother wouldn't hear us.

"That was a _mistake_, I told you."

"Too late."

"You guys _just_ started, and you're telling me it's too late? Are you guys running off to Vegas sometime soon?" he said sarcastically, his eyes were cold.

"Just . Stop." I warned.

I felt the panic rising. I _just_ signed the contract with Jackson just a couple nights ago. I don't know what he will do if I break it this early on. Kellan needs to stay away.

"No way in hell."

"Kellan, we were friends once. Let's leave it at that." I pleaded.

"We're friends." he nodded and I started to relax. "But, Lex, you forgot all about our _benefits_." He whispered into my ear walking away toward my mother.

_Oh, my fuck._

"Shana," he held his arms out hugging my mother with a kiss on the cheek. "You look beautiful." He said to my blushing mom. _UGH_!

"Are we going to eat or not?" I snapped walking past all of them.

* * *

I raced my mother for the seat next to my father when we were being seated. She gave me the oddest look but I just shook my head.

"What? I want to sit next to dad." I said.

Kellan gave me a look, I ignored it.

We decided to eat at _The Red Room_. It was my favorite restaurant here in Miami so my father saw it fitting for a celebratory lunch. The theme to the restaurant was, of course, red. Almost the entire restaurant was covered in the crimson color, the walls, the booths, and the chairs. I really loved it here, it was very romantic. I just felt a little guilty being here with Kellan and not Jackson. _JACKSON_! Oh my God, I left my phone on my desk. _Fuck_ I hope he doesn't try calling while I'm gone.

"Something wrong?" Kellan asked me from across the table.

"No." I lied.

My god, this is a disaster. I don't want to be here with Kellan, I had the worst feeling in the pit of my stomach. I brought my hand up to the side of my face leaning against the table

The waiter came to the table to get our drink orders. Everyone ordered wine while I ordered a cocktail.

"Which one would you like?" the waiter asked looking over at me.

I shrugged waving. "Surprise me." Then I added, "Anything _strong_, please."

Everyone turned to look at me. The waiter turned to take his leave.

"Everything ok?" my mother asked concerned.

"I'm celebrating, mother!" I replied impatiently.

The waiter came back with our drinks. He placed a martini shaped glass in front of me, it was _red_. It looked delicious.

"Do I want to know what's in this?" I asked with a smile.

The waiter let out a little laugh. "It's our new _Red Room _special. It's really strong, with a few different liquors, so no, probably not."

I took a sip, it _was_ delicious. And _really_ strong, _holy shit_, it's ok I need it. I tasted vodka for sure, cranberry juice to make the red color, but I'm just not sure what other liquor they used. Bicardi, maybe? I think I'm starting to feel it already.

Justin, our waiter, was back to take our orders. We all ended up ordering the steak and he left again. I thought I felt Kellan's foot brush past mine so I moved it.

I took a sip of my drink again and I felt Kellan's foot _for sure_ this time. He brushed his shins with mine and I spit my drink.

"_LEXI_! My goodness, girl, are you alright?" my mother asked me startled.

"I'm fine." I replied glaring at Kellan who was smirking at me.

He handed me his napkin, I snatched it from him dabbing at my chin. I looked down at my white shirt. _Thank god,_ I didn't get any on me.

Once I noticed my parents were deep in conversation, not paying attention to us, I looked back over at Kellan. 'FUCK OFF' I mouthed to him.

He cocked an eyebrow at me and shook his head just slightly making sure not to draw attention to himself.

I picked up my drink gulping the whole thing down. By the time our food made it out, I was good and _buzzed_.

We started eating and landed on the topic of work. My father was going on about how good business has been, and then he started mentioning Jackson and I froze. Kellan wrapped his legs with mine and I tried shooing him away, didn't work. I jerked my legs free and swung my leg back to kick him.

"OW!" my mother screamed. "Lexi, why did you kick me?!"

Kellan brought his napkin up covering half his face to muffle his laughter.

"I'm sorry, mom, I thought I felt a bug." I said glaring at Kellan. "I hope I killed it." I said through gritted teeth.

* * *

It was nearly 4 o'clock when we were leaving the restaurant. _Holy shit_, we stayed way later than I thought. We must have been gone 2 hours or so. I mentioned to my father that I needed him to drop me off at my condo after work, he said he'd be happy to and that he'd be leaving a little early so I could leave with him in about an hour. Just as well, I don't think I could work too long with this buzz anyway.

We walked into the elevator working our way back up to the office. I nearly bumped right into my father when we were stepping off, he was greeting someone, I looked up to see who it was.

_Oh my god_!

I was hiding behind my father like a scared little girl. Jackson was looking past him glaring at me, he was angry it was clear. He looked from me to Kellan and then back to me again.

"What brings you by, Mr. Anderson?" my father sounded so thrilled to see him.

"I wanted to come by in person to schedule a meeting to discuss the contract details and finally sign with your firm." He said still looking at me.

My mother screamed bringing her hands up to her face hugging my father. And then hugging _Jackson_, really mother, oh my god.

His face loosened up a bit smiling at my mother, but the anger never left his eyes.

"Do you mind if I schedule the meeting through Ms. Moore?" he nodded in my direction. "I feel more comfortable with her because she'll be handling the paper work anyway." He said his eyes never leaving mine.

"Of course." He said right away. "Honey? Will you take Mr. Anderson into your office to take care of that, please?" my father asked with a huge smile.

Kellan stood quietly with his hands in his pockets, spectating, looking a little confused.

"Yes sir. This way, follow me, please." I nodded my head in the direction toward my office.

He started to follow never looking away from Kellan as he started walking up to where I was. _Don't say anything. Don't do anything._ I silently prayed to myself. I let out a breath I was holding when I saw him walk past him. _Thank god_.

I walked into my office holding the door open for him and stepped inside. I closed the door turning around to find him standing directly behind me.

"Oh, Jesus!" I brought my hand up to my chest.

"What the _fuck_, Lexi? Seriously? On your first day back?" he said barely able to contain his anger. "Do I mean _nothing_ to you?"

"Jackson, stop, what are you talking about?!" I asked walking past him and further into my office.

"I have been trying to get a hold of you, I've been worried sick!" he hissed. "Imagine my surprise when I caught my _assistant_ reading about you going out to lunch with some guy and your family on one of those horrendous gossip sites." He said walking up to me.

I held my hands out in front of me. "Jackson… Just…"

"Have you been drinking?" he asked.

"I needed _something_ amusing to get me through that lunch. It wasn't my plan to invite Kellan, my father did. He's practically part of the family. He's been with my father since day 1, Jackson. Jesus fucking Christ, I signed a _contract_ for you! What else am I supposed to do?" I said bringing my hands up to my face. I have a headache I can't do this right now.

"Why did you leave your phone?"

"I _for-got_ it, Jackson. You know a mistake? Things people make from time to time?!" I said rubbing my head. "Listen, I can't do this right now. I need you to leave."

"Lexi…"

"This is my place of_ work_, Jackson! You don't get to barge in here accusing me of being unfaithful to you. Especially when I committed it to writing _knowing_ my father's chances of bettering his business was on the line. You didn't just accuse me of being unfaithful to you but to my father as well. You have no idea how much I didn't want to be at that lunch with Kellan today. How I sat there worrying about you the whole time, knowing I forgot my phone and how worried you would be if you tried to call while I wasn't here." A tear escaped rolling down my cheek.

He reached up to wipe it away but I turned away from him.

"Leave, Jackson. And don't be at my house when I get there. I need to be alone tonight." I said my voice cracking under the pressure of repressing my tears.

"Keep your phone on you at all times. _Please_, Lexi." He leaned in to kiss my cheek and the tears started to fall. "Please tell your father I'll be here at noon tomorrow to sign." And then he was gone.

* * *

"Thank you for bringing me home, daddy. I'll see you tomorrow." I said getting out of the car. "Don't forget, Jac—Mr. Anderson will be in the office at noon tomorrow." I said leaning back in through the window.

He nodded. "Thanks honey!" he said smiling.

I straightened back up so he could pull out. I waved again as he started to drive away. I turned and made my way into the building.

"Lexi…"

"_FUCK_!" I shouted. "Jesus Christ, JACKSON!" I said trying to calm my crazy beating heart.

"I'm sorry I had to hide from your dad. This could be avoided if you would give me a key?" he said tilting his head off to the side to look at me.

"What are you doing here, Jackson? I told you not to come."

"I was wrong today, I know. I'm just someone completely different when it comes to you, Lexi. I can't bear the thought of you with someone else, it drives me crazy." He said the anger returning to his eyes for a brief second.

"I don't think I can do this anymore, Jackson. It's too much, _all_ of it." I said fiddling with my keys.

"Look at me and say that."

I shook my head.

"Look at me, Lexi."

"I can't." I said crying.

"Why?"

"Listen, Jackson, I just can't do this anymore. I've cried more these past few days being with you than I have this past _year_. You don't trust me for some reason, which doesn't make things easier. And this thing with Kellan… It complicates things." I said wiping my tears away.

"Do you want him, Lexi?" he asked his voice just above a whisper.

"No! God dammit, Jackson that is not what this is about!"

"Then what is it about? Tell me." He said taking my hand.

"It's all just too much! Needing you, missing you, worrying about you as much as I do, I can't _do_ it. I haven't known you long enough to be feeling like this, Jackson. It's not normal. I need to take a step back."

"Says who?!"

"Ask _anyone_, any sane person will tell you this is crazy."

"Give me your keys, babe."

I shook my head. "No."

"Give me your god damn keys, Lexi!" he snatched them from me and took my hand leading me toward the elevators.

He stepped off the elevator pulling me out after him dragging me to my door. He took my keys out unlocking it and shoved me inside. He shut the door behind him dropping my keys on the table.

"Don't _ever_ say something like that to me again, Lexi. If you do you better be able to look me in the fucking eyes when you say it." He said walking toward me his chest rising and falling with each breath he took. He was breathing heavily trying to contain his anger.

"Why are you so angry with me?" I started backing up.

"I'm not angry with you, Lexi." He said grabbing my hand and bringing it up to his heart. "I feel everything you feel, I do. You can't leave me, I won't let you. You couldn't even look me in the eyes when you said that. You care about me as much as I care about you I'm starting to finally see it." He said looking into my eyes. "And it scares me just as much as it scares you, but you don't see me walking away. Stop looking for reasons to walk away from me, baby. Just go with it, we're heading in the right direction." He reached up wiping away my tears.

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head leaning down to kiss me. "Don't apologize. Just stop pushing me away, baby." He whispered against my mouth grabbing the nape of my neck pulling me closer to him, deepening the kiss. I ran my hands through his hair returning his kiss.

He unzipped my skirt pulling it down letting it fall to my feet. He wrapped my legs around his waist picking me up and carrying me to my room. He kicked the door shut behind him and leaned me up against it. His kisses were rougher now, biting down on my lower lip tugging on it making me cry out.

"Do you like this shirt?" he asked his voice rough. "Never mind," he ripped my shirt open sending the buttons flying everywhere, I gasped. "I'll buy you another one." he said undoing the clasp on my bra setting my breasts free. He kissed my neck trailing it down toward my chest taking one of my nipples in his mouth.

"Tighten your legs around me, baby."

I did as I was told watching his hands grabbing my panties ripping it right off of me throwing it to the floor. He slid his finger inside of me one and then the other. I moaned softly into his mouth kissing him and grinding my hips against his hand, listening to him enjoying the touch of me feeling how wet I was for him.

I took his hand as soon as he pulled his fingers out of me taking them deep into my mouth, tasting myself on him sucking and licking his fingers clean.

"_Oh my fucking god_, baby!" he groaned deeply sucking in a breath of air. He buried his face in my neck gripping my ass firmly with his other hand.

"Make love to me, Jackson." His eyes snapped up to mine.

"What?" he asked wondering if he heard me correctly.

"Make love to me, Jackson, _please_." I begged him.

"Baby, I'm not rushing you."

I shook my head. "I want you, Jackson. Please." I begged again.

He kissed me walking me over to the bed gently laying me down. He looked around, "Do you keep condoms here at your house?"

"I'm on the pill."

He looked down at me smiling. He undressed himself quickly and climbed on top of me propping himself up on his elbows. His eyes never left mine as he leaned down to kiss me again. His kiss was so different now, so soft, so gentle, so _loving_. He reached down spreading my legs apart touching me, sliding his fingers inside of me.

"Are you ready, baby?" he asked looking into my eyes.

I nodded. "Yes." I whispered.

He positioned himself in front of me slowly entering me. I sucked in a breath of air crying out. He absorbed my cries kissing me softly, moving in and out of me gently.

"Are you ok?" he asked looking down at me.

The pain was gone and now all I could feel was pure pleasure. I needed him to go faster. "It feels so good, Jackson. Go faster." I said wrapping my legs around his waist.

He smiled down at me kissing me again. He positioned himself on his knees bringing his hands up grabbing hold of my waist and then he really started to move.

"Fuck, baby, you feel so good." He said rubbing his thumb along my clit.

"Oh god, Jackson!" I arched my back clawing at my sheets and then I felt myself letting go. _Fuck_.

He leaned forward propping himself up over me. He grabbed a fistful of my hair pulling back forcing my face up to his kissing me hard slipping his tongue into my mouth massaging my tongue with his. He started moving faster, harder, rougher. My hips eagerly met him thrust for thrust. Every sensation in my body heightened and I felt myself tighten around the length of him. He let out a low groan and I knew I was close again.

I felt my body completely surrendering itself to him, responding to him so perfectly. "Yes, Jackson, oh god! Jackson!" My fingers dug into his skin raking down his back, hard, as I found my release. He gasped in pleasure as he drove into me a final few times finding his own release. I felt wetness from the blood where I scratched him surfacing on his skin.

"Oh god, Lexi, _fuck_!" he cried out gripping my thighs so hard I was sure I would bruise.

He leaned down taking my mouth with his kissing me softly. He brought a hand up caressing my cheek, cradling my face in his hands. He planted soft, feather light kisses all over my face. I would never forget the way I felt in this moment with him.

I felt_ cherished_.


	15. Chapter 14 - Maneater

**Chapter 14**

_Maneater_

"How do you feel, babe? Do you feel sore at all?" he asked concerned.

He drew us a hot bath and I was sitting in front of him leaning against his chest. _My favorite place to be_, I thought with a smile. He was washing me again, I could really get used to this.

I shook my head. "No, I feel ok. I'm sure I'll feel it in the morning though." I said with a little laugh.

He kissed the side of my head wrapping his arms firmly around me. "You were perfect." He said kissing my cheek.

I turned around to look at him. "But, I hurt you." I said reaching back touching the spot where I scratched him.

He shook his head. "Hardly. It felt _amazing_." He said with a grin. "Now whenever I look at it I'll be reminded of our first time together…" He leaned in closer. "And how I made you come so hard to the point where you could no longer take it." He whispered into my ear, his breath sent shivers down my spine.

He kissed my neck down to my collarbone and I climbed onto his lap, straddling him. I gripped his hair bringing my lips down to his and started to lose myself in his kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist running his hand down my back. I brought my hips up positioning him against me and slid myself down the length of him, burying him inside of me. I gasped at the fullness of him and I heard his breath hitch gripping my ass.

I started to move, grinding against him. He brought his hands up gripping my waist sending his head back against the tub, groaning, moaning. I saw his jaw tightening at the feeling of me tightly wrapped around him. He was close. I could see it in his eyes when he opened them to look at me. He sat up bringing his hand up to my cheek, brushing my hair out of my face and grabbing the nape of my neck pulling my mouth to meet his.

"_Jesus fuck, Lexi_!" he said pulling back to look at me, his eyes were burning into mine. "You . Are . Mine." He said through gritted teeth gripping both sides of my waist again, he was controlling my movements now pushing into me roughly. "Say it!"

"I'm yours, Jackson." I said breathlessly, feeling myself getting closer to the edge at the sound of his words. I wrapped my arms around his neck panting. "Oh god, Jackson, I'm close! _Fuck_! Baby, don't stop, _please_!" I begged.

He moaned into my ear gripping my hair bringing my face down to his again. I bit down on my lip to keep from screaming, but he pulled it free with his teeth kissing me.

"Don't hold back, Lexi. Come for me, baby!" his words were my undoing, and I let go screaming out his name.

He drove himself into me, roughly, a final few times before letting go completely, pouring himself into me. He brought his head down biting my shoulder, nuzzling his face in my neck.

"Jesus fuck, Lexi. You're going to give me a heart attack."

"Cause you're _old_?" I teased. He reached out pinching my nipple. "OW! Jackson?!"

"Cause you're _perfect_." He corrected me. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you. You never seize to amaze me, Lexi." He brought his hands to my hips pulling me to him. "You see how perfect we are together?" he kissed me softly again on the lips lightly biting down on my lower lip causing me to moan into his mouth. "Don't try to leave me, _ever_ again." He said against my lips kissing me a little rougher this time. _Possessive_ would be the word to describe his kiss.

* * *

I woke up in the morning to find Jackson wrapped around me. I quietly got out of bed and realized I was _really _sore. I headed into the bathroom to brush my teeth and I leaned over to start the shower. I smiled feeling Jackson behind me wrapping his arms around my waist kissing my shoulder, then he reached over and picked up his toothbrush I set out for him last night and held it out to me. I picked up the toothpaste squeezing some onto his toothbrush.

He followed me into the shower shampooing my hair and scrubbing my body.

"Are you sore?"

I nodded. "Very." I said wincing when he brought his hand down to touch me.

He smiled. "Good." He said bending down to kiss me there causing me to jump. "Now you have something to remind you of where I've been. Every time you take your seat or get up to leave, you'll feel me here." He said sliding his finger inside of me. I closed my eyes leaning against the wall and I felt his breath on my cheek. "Wrap your legs around me baby."

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist while I let him take me against the wall of the shower.

* * *

I got dressed in my fitted, black sleeveless dress with a thin red leather belt. It had a boat neck neckline and it reached down past my knees, very business casual. I slid into my red pumps and started to work on my makeup and saw Jackson getting dressed in the mirror. He was putting on a crisp black shirt pairing it with perfectly pressed black pants. I shook my head with a smile. _Wait a minute_…

"Where'd that come from?" I asked pointing at his clothes.

He smiled. "Amanda packed a bunch of my stuff and my assistant brought it over last night when you passed out." He explained.

I laughed turning back toward my mirror. "Moving in are we?"

"For as long as you're here." He answered with a smile.

I nodded laughing. "Whatever you say, Jackson." I sprayed my favorite _Romance_ perfume and he walked up behind me slipping his arms around me.

"I love this perfume." He said inhaling the scent. "It smells like _you_." He kissed my neck.

"Don't start, Jackson. I'll be late!" I said trying to wriggle free. He groaned in protest and let go.

"I fucking _hate_ the weekdays." He muttered under his breath.

I smiled grabbing my Chanel bag heading out into the living room. "It'll be Friday before you know it, Jax. Hang in there, babe." I said pinching his ass as he held the front door open for me. He started to pout and I pulled on his lower lip giggling as I walked out the door. I locked it behind me and took his hand letting him lead me to the elevators.

He leaned down to kiss me when the elevator arrived on our floor. People were inside staring out at us some giggling, some whispering and I pushed back away from him getting in. He politely smiled at them stepping in after me.

A man in a suit beside us recognized Jackson. "Hey, aren't you Jackson Anderson?" he asked taking a step back.

Jackson closed his eyes putting on a polite smile and turned halfway around nodding at the man. "Yes, yes I am."

"Wow! It's such a pleasure to meet you, sir." He stuck his hand out to Jackson.

_Sir_? This guy was older than Jackson, he had to be in his thirties. _Kiss ass_. Must be nice to be Jackson, I thought.

Jackson shook his hand nodding. "Pleasure's all mine." He answered him turning back around sliding his arm around my waist.

Now I hear the girls behind me whispering.

"_Oh my god, he's so hot."_

"_I can't believe he's in our building!"_

"_Do you think he'll notice if I reach out and pinch his ass?"_

I snickered at the last remark. That was a good one.

Jackson's eyebrows shot up and he looked at me with a sexy shit-eating grin and took my hand leading me out when the elevator reached the main floor.

Daniel was waiting for us right outside and Jackson helped me in to the backseat. He walked over to his side and settled in beside me pulling me close to him holding my hand.

He was very affectionate this morning on our car ride over doing different things throughout the ride. Running his thumb naturally along my knuckles, kissing the back of my hand, inside of my hand, my shoulder, my head, my neck, my cheek—it was really very _sweet_. He couldn't keep his hands off of me, almost as if he were afraid to break contact. I laughed out loud and he looked up at me in question.

"What's up, baby?" he asked.

"You're just very affectionate this morning, Jax. What gives?"

He looked out the window. "I told you, I hate the fucking weekdays. And after last night the last thing I want to do is spend half the day away from you." He replied looking back at me.

We pulled up to the building and he brought his hand up to my chin looking into my eyes. "Keep your phone on you, Lexi." He said sternly, and then his eyes softened up as he leaned in for a kiss. "I'll see you at noon, baby."

I got out of the car and waved goodbye as I turned to walk toward the building. I walked toward the elevators and pressed the call button for the elevator. I stood waiting and praying silently to myself. _Please don't be there, please don't be there_. I didn't even notice my eyes were closed. _This is silly_. I blinked them open one by one when I heard the doors swing open. Empty. _Thank god_. I let out a breath I was holding when I stepped in.

I was greeted by Nikki when I stepped out onto our floor. "Good morning, Lex!" she smiled warmly.

"Good morning, Nikki." I said returning her smile.

I stopped by the break room to grab a coffee before heading into my office. As soon as I got in I set my stuff down and took my cell phone out of my purse placing it on the desk. I booted my computer up and started clearing stuff off my desk. I needed to start gathering paperwork and creating packets for the signing today at noon. Just then I heard my cell phone chirp with a new text message. I smiled picking it up assuming it was Jackson. _Harper_?

I pulled up her message.

**Harper: Are you ok?**

**Lexi: What do you mean?**

**Harper: Check the gossip blogs. NOW!**

I pulled up one of the sites on my computer and gasped seeing a photo of me and Kellan with my parents at _The Red Room_. The photo was very intimate we were all smiles, laughing about something and they managed to get a good one of Kellan looking adoringly over at me across the table. _Son of a BITCH_.

I read the headline to the article.

"_Billionaire Jackson Anderson's blue eyed beauty moving on already?"_

What the _FUCK_? I pulled up another gossip blog, and another, and another. I was _EVERYWHERE_.

"_Jackson Anderson's new girlfriend only after the money?"_

"_Lexi Moore, pictured below, with man closely resembling billionaire beau Jackson Anderson. Is one man just not enough?"_

"_Intimate lunch with the family? We wonder if Jackson got to meet the parents!"_

"_SHOCKING NEWS: Jackson Anderson's new lady love – An unavailable woman? She is engaged to someone else!"_

I brought my hands up to the sides of my head and closed my eyes, oh my god, I was starting to panic. I heard my phone ringing and I answered not looking to see who it was. I jumped hearing Jackson's voice on the other line yelling at someone.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! DAMAGE CONTROL, DAVIES! TAKE CARE OF THIS SHIT NOW! THAT'S WHAT I PAY YOU FOR!" he barked the order to some poor soul on the other end. I sighed listening to him losing control, and there's nothing I can do. Then I heard him throwing stuff around his office, I heard things breaking and shattering.

"Hello?" I spoke up.

"Ms. Moore, just a moment, he wanted to get you on his cell. He was speaking to his publicist on his landline a moment ago. Here he is." I believe I was speaking to his assistant, she sounded frightened.

"Thank you, Lea." I said softly massaging the side of my head with my free hand.

"Lexi?!" his voice came from the other side of the phone.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Baby, I'm so fucking sorry. I'm taking care of it."

"Jackson, stop."

"These _FUCKING IDIOTS_ don't know a god damn thing!" he was shouting again I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"Jackson, breathe!" I ordered. "Don't give them what they want. Those photos mean nothing."

"I don't want the public viewing you like this."

"I know, I know. But, shit happens. We'll deal with it and move on." I said closing my eyes.

"How are you so calm about this?"

"I honestly don't know. One of us has to have a clear mind, I guess." I answered. "Stop throwing things around, you're going to give Lea a heart attack."

"I can't just sit here and be calm about this, Lexi. I feel helpless." He sounded like he was in pain.

"I know you're doing what you can. But, yelling at everyone around you won't help this situation any. You _need_ them, Jackson. Just take a deep breath. I'm here for you." I reassured him.

"Don't run, _please_, don't leave me." He whispered to me.

"Jesus Christ, Jackson!" I exclaimed. "I'm not going _anywhere_, I'm here for you." I said my heart breaking at the helplessness in his voice. "But, I gotta go."

"No." he protested.

"Babe, I gotta get the rest of your paperwork printed out. I need to get this done before you get here."

"I want to come see you, I _need_ to see you." He sounded concerned.

"Jackson, I will see you at noon. I can't concentrate with you here. I'm okay, honest." I said trying to soothe him.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too, Jackson. I'll see you soon." I hung up the phone setting it back down on the desk

The phone started ringing again and I looked down at the screen this time. _Harper_. I quickly picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Holy fucking shit, babe!" she screamed out through the other side.

"Yes, I know." I replied with a sigh.

"They're calling you a _MANEATER. _I mean what the _fuck_ is that shit?!" she was pissed.

"Oh, good God... Sounds wonderful." I said leaning back in my chair.

"How are you, sweets? How are you holding up? Oh my God, how's Jackson taking this?" she asked.

"Which question do you want me to answer first?" I asked laughing.

"The Jackson one, that should be an entertaining story."

"He's flipping tables, breaking things. He's mad that he can't shield me from his world full of paparazzi. I told him we would just deal with it and move on, but he's having a hard time calming himself down."

"And you? How are you doing?" she asked worried.

"I'm surprisingly fine. _For now_. Who knows what else will happen from here."

"That's my girl, chin up! Tell them to fuck off next time!" she said.

"I have news." She sounded excited.

"Good or bad?" I asked cautiously.

"Ummm good?"

"Ok, tell me tell me. I'm in desperate need for some good news!"

"I'm moving to Miami!"

"WHAT?! Oh my god, when? Why?" I shouted out louder than I wanted. I was just too excited! To have Harper living close by is a _dream_!

"Nick got a job, a _really_ good one! The pay is great so we're moving ASAP!" she squealed. This news completely took away all the stress I had built up just 2 minutes ago.

"Oh, Harper, I'm so happy!"

"Yes, of course you are." She said with the typical Harper charm. "And this works, because now I'll be there to keep Jackson in line and junk punch the paparazzi when they get too close to you." She said. I started laughing, _I needed this_, I really need Harper to be here.

"But, here's the thing, sweets. The job that Nick was offered in Miami … was from Jackson."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"He hired him on to design one of his new buildings, said he needed a guy with his vision for the project. Nick has a pretty good job here as it is at the Architect & Design firm, but Jackson offered more." She continued on. "He also said that he wanted me there in Miami, to be close to you, to be able to comfort you when he can't."

Tears started filling my eyes as I sat listening to her story, he was so _wonderful_. "Yea, well, he's pretty great." I said.

"Yes, he is. I'm happy for you, babe." She said with a laugh. "And I can't wait to get the hell out of here to see you!" she beamed.

I laughed, "Me too, Harper!"

"I'm gonna let you go, bitch. I have a lot packing to do and you know I'm not going to let Nick help me. I would kill him and pack him in one of these boxes for screwing up my organization." I giggled at the picture that popped into my head.

"The scary thing is, Harper, I believe you would." She started laughing this time.

"Ok, sweets. See you soon! Miss you." She said.

"Miss you, too." I said hanging up the phone.

I looked up at the clock, it was almost 11 o'clock. _Shit_.

* * *

I worked as fast as I could to finish on time. I looked at the clock 11:45, he was due soon. I got up and walked over to my father's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." my father called out.

I poked my head through to see him sitting with Kellan. "Hey daddy, I just wanted to bring this to you." I set the contract down in front of him.

"Thanks, sweetheart." He said looking up at me with a smile, he was so excited.

Nikki buzzed in through the intercom. "Sir, Mr. Anderson is here for your 12 o'clock meeting. Should I send him in?" she asked

"Send him on in to conference room 1, Nikki. We'll be right there." My father answered with a smile. He rubbed his hands together patting both Kellan's and my back. "Ready?"

We both nodded with a smile.

"Great! Let's go!" he led us out the door.

* * *

He smiled at me when I walked into the conference room and I nodded at him.

"Mr. Anderson, we're so glad you're here!" my father's voice was booming with joy. "Are you ready?"

He nodded smiling back at my father. "Bring it on before I change my mind." He said laughing, my father laughed with him. It made me smile to see him so happy it was like Christmas morning in here for him.

We started going over the terms of the contract with him, discussing the details, so on and so forth when Nikki entered the room.

"Mr. Cooper, you have a call." Nikki informed him.

"Can it wait? I'm in a meeting."

"It's Kylie, she says it's urgent." Nikki answered.

He excused himself and followed Nikki out.

When he returned I knew something was bothering him. He suddenly looked so uncomfortable being in the room. _What the hell happened_? I frowned at him. He shook his head at me.

The signing went smoothly, my father reached over to shake his hand again. "Welcome to our team, Mr. Anderson. We'll be sure to represent you the best way we can." He said smiling.

Kellan shook his hand with a small smile nodding his head. And then Jackson stopped to extend his hand out to me and I shook it.

"Thank you, Ms. Moore." He said grinning, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

I nodded and started to take my leave and heard Kellan excusing himself. He followed me to my office shutting the door behind him.

"Can I help you?" I asked my voice coming out a little colder than I meant it to.

"What the hell is this, Lex?" he asked placing his iPad in my hands. The gossip blogs were pulled up on his safari internet browser.

"It's nothing." I handed it back to him.

"The media is tearing you apart, and you say it's nothing?!" he said tilting his head to the side.

I brought my hand up to my head. "Wait, how do you even know about this? You read up on gossip sites?" I asked having trouble believing it.

"Kylie, my kid sister, called to tell me I'm on every site she has been reading up on. Have you been reading the stuff they're writing about you? It's sick! They're spreading lies about you, they're practically calling you a gold digging whore, Lex!" he yelled startling me. He _never_ yells.

"Stop yelling at me!" I yelled back crying. "You don't think I've read those already?! How do you think my morning was, Kellan? I'm fine, thanks for asking." I said shaking my head.

He walked up to me his face softening. "I'm sorry, Lex." He pulled me into a hug rubbing his hand on my back. "I'm just being overprotective. I'm an asshole, I'm sorry." He said kissing the side of my head, and just like that the old Kellan was back.

"Mr. Cooper, remove your hands from Ms. Moore and take a step back, please." Jackson's icy tone cut through snapping me out of our moment.

"Jackson! This isn't what you thi—"

"Not here." He snapped at me.

He looked back at Kellan. "I suggest you move on from Ms. Moore. She's with me now." He warned.

A look came across Kellan's face, a look I can't describe. "I've known Lexi for the past 4 years, and I've grown to know almost everything about her. I've been a friend to her for every one of those years. To listen to her when she needed someone to talk to, to comfort her when she needed a shoulder to cry on, and to protect her from _any_ harm that came her way. Tell me something, Mr. Anderson. Can you honestly say you can do the same?"

"I can."

"Was that what you were doing this morning? While the media continued to slam her to the public, printing stories about her being a gold digger?" he snapped.

Something in Jackson snapped and I watched as he strode over to Kellan. I gasped, _shit_! My body finally started to cooperate and I ran over stepping in between them holding my hands straight out keeping them a safe distance away.

"Stop this shit right now! I don't have time for this _bullshit_!" I shouted looking at the both of them.

Kellan's eyes were set on Jackson's. "I _love_ her. With every part of me, in every possible way, I love her. I _can_ protect her in ways you can't. She's in harm's way as long as she's with you." He said staring him down. I was speechless. He looked down at me holding the hand I had over his chest. "I love you, Lex. I told you I would wait, and that's what I'm going to do." He said touching my face, I jerked my head back and out of nowhere Jackson's fist came flying past my face connecting with Kellan's jaw.

"Don't you _fucking_ touch her, ever again!" he shouted down at Kellan.

"Oh my GOD!" I screamed bringing a hand over my mouth rushing to Kellan's side. "Jackson! LEAVE. NOW!" I said pointing to the door.

Jackson looked baffled. "Get up, Lexi." he snapped.

"Get out before someone comes in here, Jackson! Leave!" I shouted through tears. I looked down at Kellan. "Are you ok?" I asked.

Kellan reached up and wiped the blood from his lip with his thumb. "I'm fine, Lex. It's a small price to pay for confessing my love to an unavailable girl, right?" He said with a small smile.

"God, you are such an idiot." I said wiping my tears with the back of my hand.

I looked back to check for Jackson.

He was gone.


	16. Chapter 15 - Princess

**Chapter 15**

_Princess_

"Stay here, I'll be right back." I said to Kellan helping him into a chair.

I opened my door to head to the break room to get some ice for Kellan's lip when I saw Jackson sitting in the front waiting room. He must have felt my presence because he looked up just then, his eyes meeting mine. I just shook my head and walked the opposite way proceeding toward the break room.

He got up to come after me. He followed closely behind not touching me in fear of drawing attention to us. He closed the door to the break room when we were inside.

My back was turned to him when I furiously started opening drawers in search for something to put ice in. I was slamming them shut when I had no luck moving on to the next, slamming it again. I kept repeating this process over and over again. _Where the fuck are the bags?! What the hell do we keep in here?!_

"Lexi, look at me." He ordered.

"I can't, I'm looking for something to put ice in." I snapped. "But silly me, we're not equipped to accommodate to a swollen lip." I continued slamming drawers.

"Lexi, put yourself in my shoes. He touched you in front of me, confessing his love for you _in front of me_, making me feel like I can't protect what's mine, _telling me_ I can't protect what's mine. Now tell me you wouldn't have lost it!" he shot back. "And to top it all, you asked _me_ to leave."

"I was _protecting_ you, Jackson! Could you imagine if someone had walked into my office during all that?! What would I have said? '_Kellan loves me, but Mr. Anderson found a problem with that_?' Nobody knows we're together yet!" I hissed.

"Which is why I _told_ you to tell them!" his voice close to a shout.

I ran my hands through my hair and then rested my hands on my hips looking down. "Jackson…I'm sorry you had to see and hear that, I am." Then I looked up at his face. "But, a man in your position, your _public_ position, can NOT go around punching people in the face for something so _petty_. It's not worth the bad press we already have too much swirling around us." I turned around to continue my search. I gave up and looked in the freezer for a frozen bag of anything. I reached in blindly and pulled something out looking at Jackson.

"Jackson, I can't keep doing this with you." I said with an exasperated look. "I can't keep trying to prove my loyalty to you. I _gave _myself to you last night. I don't know how else I'm supposed to show you how much I care. I'm fresh out of ideas. Kellan is important to me. He may feel differently about me than I do him, but it doesn't matter. I care about _you_. When is that going to be enough?" I shook my head opening the door walking back toward my office.

Kellan sat at the edge of my desk waiting for me. I walked in and damn near slammed the bag against his face. He winced at the pain from the harsh contact, but didn't say anything.

"You are a jackass!" I snapped at him. "Why would you provoke him like that?! You know I'm with him, how could you do this to me?"

"Lexi, listen to me…"

I shook my head. "No, you listen, Kellan. You said down the road he may slip and fuck up, but we're not there yet. We're in a good place right now. Just let me be happy…" I pleaded. "I love you, Kellan. But, not the same way you love me. I'm sorry."

"You could have. You _know_ you could have, it's my fault for letting you go." He said.

"Maybe. I won't deny it, maybe I would have, Kellan. But, that's not the case anymore. I am _with_ Jackson now. Please, just move on." I begged him.

He brought the bag down from his face, he stood up and made his way to the door and then he walked out without looking back.

* * *

I looked up at my clock, it was 6 o'clock. I turned my computer off picking up my purse and walked out toward the elevators.

Today has been such a long day I just want to go home and forget about everything. I pressed the unlock button on my key and got into the car. I leaned forward to start the car when someone slid into my passenger seat. I screamed and without thinking I reached out and punched them in the face.

"FUCK!" Jackson shouted holding a hand up to his cheek.

I brought my hand up over my mouth. "Oh my GOD! Jackson, I'm sorry! What the hell are you doing here?! I thought you were some guy trying to attack me, I'm sorry!" I was frantic. I pulled his hand down to get a look at his face. There was no blood, so that was good.

"Holy shit, babe, you got a mean hook. Who the hell taught you to punch like that?" he started checking for blood, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

I started to laugh _hysterically_. "What are you _doing_ here, Jackson?" I said trying to calm myself down. "Where's Daniel? Where's the Porsche?" I asked looking around.

"I had him drop me off so I could go home with you when you got out. I guess now I know to meet you at the door of the building and not your car." He said laughing bringing his finger up to his lip checking for blood.

I shook my head. "You're freaking crazy." I said starting the car.

He took my hand before I started reversing the car. "Lexi…" he held my hand to his mouth kissing my knuckles, my palm, and my wrist. "I'm so sorry. I just _lost_ it today. I was already in the worst possible mood…" he said shaking his head. "He really couldn't have caught me at a worse time."

I brought my hand up to his cheek. "I know babe, and that's why you're still here, because I understand what happened today. If I didn't understand I would have kicked you out of the car minutes ago." I started giggling again. "But honey? You deserved that punch." I said patting his cheek a little hard.

He pulled me in for a kiss. "I missed you, baby." He whispered against my lips.

"I missed you, too, Jax." I said pulling back to look at him. He looked _relieved_.

I smiled shaking my head and put the car in reverse heading out to my condo.

* * *

"Hey can I ask you something?"

I looked up at him and nodded. "Of course."

"What the hell are you doing on birth control?" he asked curiously.

I laughed almost choking on the ice cream we were splitting on the couch. "I get bad cramps," I said embarrassed. "It helps out a lot." I explained.

"Ohhhhhhhh, I see now." He said nodding his head laughing. "When are you due?" he asked.

I thought about it, doing my period math. "Oh shit, next week!" I answered. "Be prepared, Jax. And be afraid." I said nonchalantly taking another bite of my cookie dough ice cream.

"Excuse me?" he asked confused.

I took the ice cream from him setting it on the table. "I get really bad when I'm on my period. The things you need to know during Red Week—" I held up my hand to begin counting off when Jackson busted out laughing.

"The _what_ week?"

"Shhh, shut up, I'm about to feed you super important information regarding instructions to your survival next week." I said my hand still in the air. "Ok, are you ready? Take notes, Jackson."

He was holding onto his sides leaning his head back against the couch laughing uncontrollably now.

"I'm gonna start telling you whether you're ready or not, if you don't execute these steps successfully I won't be held responsible." I said trying to maintain a serious face managing to stifle my laughter.

"So you come with a manual and I have to follow the instructions every month during the 'Red Week'" he asked trying so desperately not to laugh again.

"Uhhhh yes?" I answered his dumb question. "Are you ready to hear them?" I asked again.

He nodded. "I'm ready, tell me."

"Ok, number one, bring me chocolate treats, if you bring me dark chocolate I will kill you." He looked at me wide-eyed, and then nodded.

"Two, you _have_ to, _HAVE TO_, do something incredibly sweet for me the first day of the Red Week to take my mind _off_ the idea of Red Week." He leaned his head back nodding.

"Three, do not, for _any_ reason argue with me about _anything_. During the Red Week, I am _always_ right. I am the Queen of Red Week." He started laughing again, and nodded.

"Four, do _not_ under any circumstances mention the words PMS to me. Women kill for a LOT less." He closed his eyes smiling, and nodded.

"Five, this one is very important to me, Jackson. Like, no bullshit. All jokes aside." I said staring into his eyes. He looked back at me with a puzzled look on his face, and a little afraid. "You _have to_ bring over like ALL of the Disney classics." He busted out laughing again, really hard this time.

"Don't laugh, Jackson! Those are like my security blanket for Red Week!" I said smacking his arm.

He looked back at me taking my face into his hands and he kissed me. "You are so fucking cute, babe. Don't worry, I'll remember everything." He said kissing me again.

"Oh! And instruction number three actually goes for every day, just FYI. I'm always right, even when I'm wrong, Jackson!" I said staring into his eyes with a huge grin on my face.

He pulled me to his lap leaning me against his chest. He brought his hands out in front of me holding both my hands in his, palms up in the air. He rested his chin on my shoulder and opened his mouth to speak. "Lexi, you hold my heart here in these hands. You have the power to either care for it or to tear it up into a million pieces. Whatever you say or do, I have no choice but to follow, I truly am under your spell, Lexi Isabelle Moore. You hold all of me in the palm of your hands, I am yours completely." He brought my palms up to his mouth kissing each one softly. "Don't break my heart, babe." He said kissing my neck.

I turned around on his lap facing him now, sitting astride him. "Take me to _our _room, Jax. Make love to me." I said looking into his eyes.

He grabbed the nape of my neck pulling me down against his lips, kissing me with so much passion I could barely breathe. I ran my hands through his hair cradling his face in my hands. He grabbed the hem of my shirt and peeled it over my head letting it fall to the floor then unclasped my bra pulling it down my arms.

"Wrap your legs around me, baby." He said against my lips. I did as I was told and he stood up carrying me toward the bedroom. He walked through the door and kicked it shut behind him.

* * *

The rest of the week went by smoothly, Jackson and I didn't run into any drama and Kellan kept his distance. Life the past few days has been incredible. Jackson and I started falling into a comfortable routine together, he was always around when I wasn't at work and I loved it. Three days, it has only been three days since we had that talk Tuesday night, I thought. But then again things with Jackson always moved fast. My feelings for him became much clearer and were amplified when he opened up to me that night. I found myself depending on his company more, craving it, missing him when he wasn't around. I was in so much trouble. I had it bad for Jackson Anderson.

I felt incredibly happy whenever I was around him, the sight of him would wash away every bad thing in my life. There were no more bad days or stress filled days because Jackson was always there to pick me up. I can't remember who I was or who I've been the past few years when I'm with him, I don't remember her at all. And frankly, I didn't miss her at all.

It was _finally_ Friday and Jackson brought me to work that morning so he could just pick me up after work to take me back to his house. I couldn't believe we finally made it through the week, it felt like a month! I was so excited to see him I found myself speed-walking out of the elevator. No one was around, everyone had left for the night so I could greet him without feeling like I was being watched.

I was approaching the exit and I saw him, standing there next to the Porsche. He looked _perfect_ in his dark grey shirt unbuttoned at the top, silver tie hanging loosely against his chest and his black pants hanging so perfectly on his hips. His eyes softened instantly when he spotted me approaching, his body relaxed and the sexy ass smile I love so much slowly spread across his face. He let out a deep breath opening his arms out to me and I ran to him. I ran jumping into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist and started covering him in kisses. There wasn't a spot on his face that I missed. He let out a hearty laugh tightening his arms around my waist. "Oh baby, I missed you." He breathed out. "Miss me?"

"No, this is how I greet everyone." I answered with a straight face.

He laughed smacking me on the ass. "I will kill anyone you greet like this, I'm serious."

"Of course, I missed you." I said laughing. "Put me down, Jax."

"No way." He said carrying me into the car, he set me gently down next to him and took my hand in his.

"What are we doing tonight?" I asked curious.

"What would you like to do, princess?" he shut his eyes as soon as the words escaped his mouth. "I'm sorry, baby. That keeps slipping out, but for good reason, when I'm with you. Don't be upset. Please." He opened his eyes and looked over at me.

My heart did drop a little when he said it but it wasn't nearly as bad as the first time he let that slip. "Why do you call me that?" I asked him actually wanting to hear his explanation. "You said 'with good reason', so what is it?"

"When I'm around you, when I look at you, all I want to do is give you everything. Shower you with everything, because you deserve every little bit of it, Lexi. You _are_ my little princess, anything you say goes. All you have to do is ask and, _quite literally_, your wish is my _command_. It's like I have no control of my mind or body anymore." He said with a smile looking off into space. "Your smile, your laugh, your tears bring me to my knees. I don't stand a chance, Lexi. All I ever want to do lately is _anything_ in my power just to hear you laugh." He looked down at me wiping the tears from my eyes. "I can't think straight at work anymore, I can't get any work done. I feel like I can't breathe when you're not around, like today, when I came to pick you up. The sight of you walking up to me knocked the breath right into me again." He said with a small laugh. "That's why I call you princess, you rule everything I do."

The car came to a stop. We were already home, the drive here flew by during our talk.

"Come with me." I said pulling him out of the car and into the house.

I shut the door behind us when we walked into his room not taking my eyes off of him for a second. I loosened his tie all the way pulling it off and started unbuttoning his shirt leaning in kissing his chest trailing my kisses down following my fingers one button after another. I could hear his breathing getting harder, rougher. I let his shirt fall to the floor and unbuttoned his pants pulling them down along with his boxer briefs. My kisses now trailing down his hips and his thighs, and he started to squirm. I took him into my mouth swirling my tongue along the tip of him, he grabbed a fistful of my hair in his hands. I took him in deeper until I felt him at the back of my throat and I let out a low moan.

"_Fuck_, baby!" he cried out gripping my hair tighter in his hands.

I licked up and down the length of him, teasing him. Then I took him back into my mouth and started sucking harder now stroking his shaft as I went, faster, harder.

"I'm gonna come, baby." He whispered roughly, and I felt his release shooting down the back of my throat while he called out my name.

He looked down at me cupping my cheeks with his hand, and he grabbed my arms pulling me up to him.

He started moving really fast all of a sudden peeling my shirt over my head, pulling my shorts down, practically tearing off my underwear. "I want you. _Now_, baby." He carried me over to the bed laying me down keeping himself glued to me, never breaking contact for a second. He quickly positioned himself in front of me and before I could process anything else he pushed himself deep inside of me. I lightly bit down on his shoulder to keep from screaming out, he felt so good inside of me. He buried his face in my neck letting out a low groan while he started to move in and out of me. "God, Lexi…" his voice straining, "_fuck_, you're so tight, baby." I saw his jaw tightening and he closed his eyes leaning his forehead on mine kissing me softly on the lips. He leaned on his right arm reaching down with his left hand grabbing my thigh swinging it around his waist, and then he did the same with my right. He got up on his knees gripping my hips hard in his hands picking up his speed. He looked down into my eyes slamming hard and deep, in and out of me. "Say it, Lexi!" he said through gritted teeth.

"I'm yours, Jax! God, Jax…Yes! Don't stop, baby!" I screamed out in pleasure, my hips moving up to meet him thrust for thrust.

Then I felt it, the familiar feeling building up, my face burning. My body begging him to satisfy the ache building up inside of me, I started to scream, as every sensation in my body started to rise just then.

"Jax, _please_!" I begged.

"Fuck, baby... Let go, Lexi, come for me!" His groans and cries matched my own, as I felt him letting go and I felt myself clenching around the length of him, following him, crying out in ecstasy. He collapsed on top of me both of us panting, gasping for air.

He got up looking down at me kissing me on the lips before rolling onto his back next to me. He turned his head to the side to look at me. He smiled that sexy smile, his breathing returning to normal, he reached out running his hand through my hair.

"Come with me. Let's take a bath." He said taking my hand. "And then you need to eat something."

He started running the hot water, filling the bathtub. I was leaning against the counter, mainly to support me from falling, the feeling in my legs haven't fully returned just yet. He walked over to me smiling bringing his hands up under my hair gripping hard, pulling my face up to his kissing me hungrily. His tongue made its way into my mouth lightly brushing past my own, his hands dropped down to my legs and then with one swift movement from him I was sitting on the counter leaning back against the mirror. He dropped his hand grazing my thigh and spread my legs apart sliding a finger into me and then another moving in and out of me his thumb rubbing over my clit. I moaned into his mouth squirming at his touch.

"Fuck, Lexi." He buried his face in my neck. "One kiss from you and I lose all control." He said breathless.

He stepped away turning off the water and came back to carry me in. Once again, I was in my favorite position, leaning back against his chest while he washed me.

"I think I can live with it." I said softly.

"Hmm? What are you talking about, princess?" he asked washing my arms.

"_That_. You calling me princess." I answered him. "It doesn't hurt as much anymore." I said surprised.

He kissed the side of my head and continued to wash me.

_I'm not forgetting about you, Eli. I'm just learning to finally let you go…_


	17. Chapter 16 - Tryst

**Chapter 16**

_Tryst_

"Hungry?" he asked coming up behind me kissing the top of my head.

"Starving." I said as he took the seat next to me at the bar. "Hello, Amanda!" I greeted with a smile when she walked into the kitchen.

"Good evening, Lexi." She said smiling warmly at me. "Are you a fan of salmon?" she asked me.

"I love it." I smiled at her. "But, I'd eat anything you cook me, Amanda. I'm not picky." I cupped my hand around my mouth leaning in toward Amanda. "Is Jackson picky? I bet he is." I said shaking my head at him.

"Wait, what was that? What did she just say, Amanda?" he asked and she just laughed holding her hands up.

"Don't attack the help." She said backing up.

He started laughing and then turned to face me. He bent down grabbing my stool and pulled me over to him until our knees were touching. "I have news." He said leaning on my stool his face just inches from mine.

"Oh god, is it good or bad? It's bad isn't it?" We have been having such a peaceful past three days, I freaking knew it.

He looked at me wide-eyed. "No, no, no! I'm sorry," he started laughing. "I should have started that off differently, let me start over. I have _good_ news."

"Then I definitely want to hear it! What's up, Jax?" I asked giving him my undivided attention.

"I asked Nick Johnson, Harper's fiancé, to come and work on a project for me. They agreed to move down here and—"

"Oh, I forgot to thank you for that, Jax! Harper called me yesterday, I heard. You're so wonderful, thank you!" I said jumping up to kissing him.

He kissed me back laughing, "Ah, but you didn't let me finish. They will be arriving tomorrow, they should be here in the afternoon some time, but I'm not entirely sure on the time just yet. Either way they will officially be in Miami tomorrow." He said with a smile searching my face for a reaction.

I started screaming, he jumped. "Oh my GOD, I can't wait! Can we do something with them tomorrow?" I asked excited.

"I already made plans for them to come out with us tomorrow night. We're gonna go out to _Tryst_, one of the nice bars downtown. Apparently, Harper needs to 'Get stupid drunk and celebrate with her #1 bitch'?" he butchered his imitation of Harper.

"Ah, I forgot, you're not used to Harper yet." I said laughing. "You will though, now that she will be in Miami full time!"

He nodded. "And I can't wait. I know she's like a sister to you." He said leaning in to kiss me. "I'm gonna have Luna come out to the house tomorrow to take care of your outfits for the night. I'll call her now actually he said looking at his watch. Tell Harper it's my 'Welcome to Miami' gift to her. And Nick can come too. I think it would be nice to have another guy here, I don't want to be outnumbered." He said laughing. God, he is _perfect_.

"That's perfect, Jax! Just tell Luna to bring everything in my size, Harper and I are built the same!"

"I don't know about the _same_." He said his reaching over to grab my ass.

I smacked his arm. "I'm gonna go call Harper!" I squealed. I leaned in to give him a kiss before hopping off my stool. He swatted my ass as I ran past him to the room to get my cell phone.

"Don't be too long, Amanda is almost done here!" he shouted after me laughing.

I picked up my phone and dialed Harper. "Did you hear?" she asked picking up the phone on the first ring. I could just _feel _her smiling on the other end.

"Yes! Yes, I heard! I'm so excited, Harp! I can't wait to see you!"

"Me too, sweets! I can't wait for _Tryst_, sounds fun and I haven't been dancing in forever!" she said her voice filled with excitement!

"About that, don't bother picking an outfit for that." I said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Jackson has a personal shopper that took care of me before, she's great, he's calling her right now to come out to the house tomorrow to take care of us. He says it's his 'Welcome to Miami' gift to you. And he wants you to bring Nick so he won't be 'outnumbered'." She was laughing hysterically when she heard that.

"Oh, poor Jackson. He will always be outnumbered from now on." She said. I laughed at that, _this is true_. "That boyfriend of yours sure is perfect. Thank him for me sweets!"

"I will, I'll see you soon, Harp! I gotta go, I think dinner is ready!"

"See you tomorrow!" she squealed in excitement and hung up.

I headed back out toward the kitchen. _Something _smelled wonderful. God bless that woman, she was a Godsend.

"Smells wonderful, Amanda." I said taking my seat.

I brought my chin down to my hands leaning against the bar watching her prepping the food on the plates. I saw we were having baked salmon served with seasoned green beans. She looked so motherly moving around the kitchen cooking for us. I wondered if she had any kids, she'd make an excellent mom.

She set the plates down in front of us and we thanked her before digging in. It was delicious, the salmon was cooked perfect, light and flaky the way I like it.

"Want to do anything tonight, princess?" Jackson asked setting his hand down resting on my thigh.

"Can we do a movie-on-the-couch night? I want to feel normal with you tonight. We'll save going out for tomorrow?" I looked over at him to find him grinning at me.

"Sounds _perfect_ actually, do you have a specific movie in mind?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Do you have a movie collection I can look through?"

He laughed. "Yea, something like that. We'll look after we're done."

After we finished he took my plate to the sink and took my hand taking me to the entertainment room. He hit a button on the remote turning the lights on and then took me to the closet in the corner.

It wasn't a closet at all it was a decent sized room. The walls were lined with shelves as high as the ceiling _filled_ with DVDs. I was in movie heaven.

"Ummm you have a Blockbuster Video store in your entertainment room?" I asked laughing. "I'm in movie heaven." I said stepping further into the room, running my fingers along the DVDs.

He laughed. "I have an obsession with movies, I collect all of them good or bad." He explained.

I looked at him smiling. "We're going to get along just fine." I said turning around to choose a movie. "Where do I start?" I asked overwhelmed.

"Well, they're all broken down into genres, if that helps any." He said pointing out which section was which.

"Oh my God, you have this one?!" I asked pulling it off the shelf. "I absolutely _love_ this movie!"

He looked at me shocked. "Green Street Hooligans? You _love_ Green Street Hooligans?" he asked in disbelief.

"Are you kidding? This movie is so _raw_, really crazy. It's so _hot_! I _love_ the main character in this one!"

"The '_Undercover Journo'_?!" he quoted with a perfect accent.

I giggled. "Ew, no, _Petey_. I _loved_ Petey. Not to mention he's so freaking ho—"

"Don't finish that sentence," He said stepping toward me. "I'll get jealous." he said leaning in planting a soft kiss on my lips.

I held up the DVD case next to his face acting like I was comparing the two, then I realized something. "Oh my God! You kind of remind me of him actually! How am I just realizing this?" I asked laughing the resemblance was a close one. He started laughing too. I thought of a line from the movie that reminded me of something Jackson said. "_You don't run, not when you're with us, you stay your ground and fight_!" I recited the line to him with a grin.

He laughed nodding. "That was hot. That does sound like something I would say. I can't believe you liked this movie."

"Don't stereotype me, Jax! When it comes to movies I am anything but picky." I said hitting him with the DVD. Then I put it back continuing to browse through the movies.

I pulled out my pick for tonight holding it in front of my face with a smile. "Inception?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"What can I say? The lead actor in here is my kryptonite." I said with a laugh. "The cast is perfect, the story is flawless. This movie is definitely in my top 5. I remember when I first watched it, my mind was _blown_."

"I never got the chance to see it." He said tilting his head reading the back cover.

My face fell. "We're watching this. Or I'm leaving you." I said grabbing his hand leading him back out to the main room. I looked at the entertainment system and had no idea where to start. I handed him the DVD. "I have no idea how to work your robot." I said with a laugh walking over to the couch.

He inserted the DVD into the player turning around pointing the remote at the projector I heard it humming when it turned on. He took a seat next to me spreading his legs out laying me on his chest. He reached behind him and grabbed a blanket draping it over me. I was so comfortable, we fit so perfectly together.

"So, please tell me how you _never_ found time to see this movie." I asked laying my head against his chest.

"I buried myself in work at the time." He replied his voice sounded a little sad. I looked up at him and his expression quickly changed to a happy one. "So, I just bought the DVD when it came out. I planned on watching it, I must have forgotten with work and everything." He said rubbing my back.

The movie started. He continued to hold me throughout the movie. He was so affectionate rubbing my back, running his hand through my hair and stroking my cheek with his thumb. I closed my eyes enjoying the moment, taking in the smell of him, he smelled so good. I couldn't describe it, he just smelled like _Jackson_. And I felt a familiar feeling clenching my heart. _Home_. I felt at home here in his arms, safe from anything and everything. The way I used to feel when Eli held me. A tear escaped me falling to his shirt. Thank god he can't see me because I don't know how I would explain this to him.

The movie ended and I hit the button on the remote turning on the lights. "So, did you like it?" I looked at his face to see him completely blown away. I laughed. "I told you you'd like it."

"That movie has me questioning _everything_ about sleep!" he said laughing.

"I felt the _same_ exact way when I saw it!" I giggled. I'm glad we shared the same love for films, another thing bringing me closer to him. I yawned.

"Tired?" he asked rubbing my back again.

I nodded. "I'm exhausted. Take me to our room?" I held my hands out to him.

"Of course," He said bending down to kiss me. "Wrap your legs around me, baby." He instructed.

I did as I was told and he picked me up taking me to our room. He walked into the bathroom setting me down on the counter. Then he picked up my toothbrush squeezing some toothpaste on the tip and handed it to me with a smile.

I got in under the covers settling my head in his fluffy pillow and started drifting off. He leaned down planting a kiss on my lips.

"Good night, baby." He said settling in next to me.

* * *

Jackson and I were sitting up in bed drinking coffee in our underwear talking about our plans for today when I heard my phone ringing. I looked down at the screen. _Harper_.

"Hello, my love?" I answered with a smile when I saw Jackson scowling at me. I pushed his face away laughing.

"Hey! Just calling to tell you we're almost there, we should get there around noon. We got an early start!" she said.

"Oh, Harper, that's great! I can't wait to see you guys! What time do you want to come over? Maybe around 1? To give you time to wash the car ride off?" I suggested.

"Yea, that sounds perfect! See you soon, sweets!" she said hanging up.

I looked at Jackson. "What'd she say?" he asked drinking his coffee

"She's already almost here we agreed to see her around 1." I said looking at my watch, it was 11:45. "Whatdya say, Jax? Wanna squeeze in a quickie?" I asked with a wink.

He spit up his coffee choking at my bluntness, he set the mug down on the table next to the bed. I started laughing patting him on his back. He wiped the coffee from his chin and narrowed his eyes at me. "You almost killed me."

I continued to laugh swinging my leg over sitting astride him. "Sorry." I said with a pout.

He bit down on my bottom lip swinging me down under him, I squealed giggling. "I'll give you your _quickie_." He said spreading my legs apart with his hands.

* * *

Jackson went for a casual look today with a thin white cotton v-neck and jeans, I paused to stare at him. I've never seen him in casual wear, it suited him. He looked very carefree, I thought. I decided on a similar concept pulling on a bright yellow, deep v-neck with white denim shorts.

I heard the doorbell and Jackson kissed the top of my head before leaving the room to answer the door. I sprayed some perfume before leaving the room following him. He answered the door and saw Harper look past him to me.

"Oh my Goddddd!" she came running to me and we started hugging, jumping and laughing like little girls.

Jackson, while laughing at our heartfelt reunion, turned to shake Nick's hand who was also laughing.

"How was your drive?" I heard him ask Nick.

"Long. Harper would not shut up about seeing Lexi, get ready to deal with that every day, Mr. Anderson." He said with a laugh.

"Please, call me Jackson. We're all friends here." He said laughing when he saw Harper walk over and kick the back of Nick's leg.

"You have no idea how hard it was living away from Lexi! We've always lived close to each other since we were children. My _sister_ was ripped away from me, Nicholas!" she smacked him in the arm playfully and he wrapped his arms around her kissing her on the side of her head.

"Well then I'm glad to have brought you two back together." Jackson said sliding his arm around my waist. "I think Lexi really needs you right now with all the media drama." He said his jaw tightening a little.

"Bring it on!" Harper looked at me with a wink.

"What time will Luna be here, Jax?" I asked looking up at him.

"Any minute now." He answered. Just then I heard the doorbell ringing again. _Perfect timing_, I thought. "There she is."

He walked over to let Luna in. She stood with the rest of her team carting her usual travel racks filled with clothes, shoes, bags and accessories. Yves Saint Laurent, Gucci, Dolce, Michael Kors, all of my favorite brands!

Harper walked over to me leaning in to whisper, "Yea, so who needs the mall anymore? The mall is so _out_." She said sarcastically, laughing. "You, my friend, are spoiled as shit! But, you deserve it!" she said with a wink heading over to check out the racks.

I looked over at Jackson. "What is all of this?" I asked shocked.

"My gift to you, babe. It's time for a wardrobe update." He said kissing the side of my head. "Have fun." He whispered. "Beer?" he asked looking over at Nick.

"_Please_!" Nick answered quickly. "Get me out of here, dude!" he said laughing.

Jackson laughed as he walked over to Nick and they disappeared to the kitchen.

I looked over at Harper watching her thoroughly enjoying herself, she was smiling from ear to ear. And then I looked over at the guys. They were sitting on the couch watching ESPN beer in hand. Things were so _perfect_.

* * *

Harper and I got ready together for the first time in what felt like forever. The outfit she ended up picking for the night was a hot pink Yves Saint Laurent jumpsuit with a thin black leather belt, completing it in a pair of black Jimmy Choo pumps and accessorizing with a long chain charmed necklace hanging over her chest with a black Gucci clutch. She let her hair hang down in long wavy locks. She was _stunning_. My dark haired, blue eyed beauty!

"Ooh, Harper! Nick is going to have a heart attack when he sees you." I laughed.

"I'm crazy in love with this outfit, Jackson is the best!" she beamed.

I laughed at the excitement in her voice. "That he is." I answered nodding.

I took my dress into the bathroom to change. I decided on a black, Donna Mizani one shoulder cutout dress, the cutout on the sides baring my midriff. I kept my hair down, pin straight and started applying makeup around my eyes going for the smoky effect then I applied my nude lip gloss. I kept the Cartier diamond necklace Jackson gifted to me. I never took it off, _ever_. I slipped on some earrings and bangles on my wrist and spritzed myself with some perfume. I stepped into my black Louboutin pumps and walked out of the bathroom to a waiting Harper.

"Oh, my fuck. Lex!" Harper gaped at me. "You look _AMAZING_!"

I laughed. "Shush. Let's go!" I said grabbing my black Chanel clutch.

I looked at the guys. Nick looked so handsome in his dark grey suit, no tie, open collar. And Jackson, my Jackson… was in his signature all black suit. He looked so incredibly sexy in black, also no tie, open collar. _How does he always know what color I plan on wearing_?

I looked up at his face, his eyes full with lust. He was frozen in place standing there staring at me walking up to him. He let out a deep breath holding his arms out to me and I slipped into his embrace, melting into him.

"You look beautiful, baby." He whispered in my ear.

"So do _you_." I said running my hands over his chest. "Here's a question. How do you _always_ know what color I'm gonna be wearing?" I asked with a laugh.

He smiled down at me. "I heard you telling Luna what you decided on for tonight."

I nodded laughing. "I _love_ you in black, Jax." I said with a seductive smile.

"Don't look at me like that. You're going to get yourself in trouble, babe." He said running his hand over my bare midriff.

I shrugged my shoulders with a smile and turned to look at Harper and Nick. Nick couldn't keep his hands off of her, just like I anticipated.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" I asked snapping him out of his dirty thoughts.

Nick's eyes shot up to mine. "Absolutely." He said looking back down at Harper.

I shook my head laughing. "Let's go!" I said pulling on Jackson's hand.

Jackson helped me into the back of the Porsche and Nick helped Harper into his black Mercedes ML550. Jackson climbed in beside me and took my hand.

"So, tell me about _Tryst_." I said to Jackson.

"You've never been there?" he looked at me.

"I never wanted to. When we go clubbing we try to steer clear of the Richie Rich bars, the guys there are worse than the average Joes." I said making a face.

"Well I won't argue with that. But, it's like any other club. Alcohol, loud music, dancing, the drunk people, all of it." He said shrugging.

"What's the difference then? What separates this place from others?" I asked confused.

"The atmosphere is way different, classier, I guess?" he tried to explain. "I know a lot of the people who go there, mainly through work, previous projects, current projects."

I nodded. "So we should be expecting all of Miami's eligible bachelors and bachelorettes here tonight?" I asked.

"Yea, probably," He said with a smile. "Maybe even a couple of married people out solo." I made a face at that. "With a couple of gold diggers, both men and women, don't forget them." He said laughing.

"Like me?" I teased with a wink.

He squeezed my hand. "Don't say shit like that, Lexi." He said.

"Too soon?" I pouted. "I was trying to make light of our unfortunate situation, Jackson." I said touching his cheek.

"It just pisses me off that they would print something like that. You're from a respectable family, they don't know what the fuck they're talking about." I hit a sore spot I see.

I squeezed his hand in reassurance. "They're just looking to sell magazines and papers, don't mind them, Jax."

The car came to stop in front of the club and the paparazzi were there waiting. "My God, really? Are they here to catch the married dogs leaving with drunk twenty somethings?" I asked sarcastically.

He laughed. "You joke, but that _is_ why they're here. Half the men I know have the paparazzi to thank for their pricey divorces." He said shaking his head. "Ready, baby?"

I nodded. "As I'll ever be." I muttered under my breath.

"Wait here." He said buttoning his jacket and got out of the car.

Daniel opened the door and Jackson reached down placing his hand between my legs to avoid the panty shots I'm sure the photo fuckers are looking to get, and then he took my hand with the other.

I smoothed a hand over my dress and he took my hand guiding me toward the entrance keeping me behind him protectively.

_"Lexi, over here!"_

_ "Lexi, where's Mr. Cooper tonight?"_

I felt his hand squeezing mine, a little too hard. He pulled me up beside him and slid his arm around my waist.

_"Are you really engaged to Mr. Cooper?!"_

Jackson turned to the photographer, staring him down. I quickly came up beside Jackson pulling him back a little. I pressed a hand against Jackson's chest to calm him and his arm was still securely around my waist holding me to him.

I shook my head at the little bald man and when the rest of them sensed me about to speak up they rushed up to us to catch what I had to say on camera.

"You guys have it all wrong." I said smiling as politely as I possibly can. "Kellan is a close family friend. Mr. Anderson and I are _together_. I was never engaged to Mr. Kellan Cooper and I apologize to his family for any unwanted attention this misunderstanding must have inflicted." I finished my comment.

Jackson stood staring at me in shock. He was definitely pleased, but shocked. This could have gone way differently. Jackson was two seconds away from knocking this little nugget of a man into tomorrow.

They started going crazy with my unexpected comment, flashes were going off from all directions. I can't see a god damn thing.

_ "Care to comment, Mr. Anderson?"_

_ "Is this true?"_

He just smiled at me and planted a soft kiss on my lips. My eyes went wide, I tried pushing off of him but he just held me tighter. He pulled back keeping his firm grip around my waist and led me into the club pushing past the photographers.

Once inside he pulled me in for another kiss, a _Jackson_ kiss. Deep and passionate. "Thank you for doing that, Lexi." He whispered to me.

I heard Harper clearing her throat. _Oh my God, Harper_! She and Nick must have ran past them the minute they handed the keys over to the Valet.

"What happened?" Harper asked.

"I finally spoke up against the whole Kellan misunderstanding." I said shrugging.

Her eyes went wide. "Good for you, sweets! I'm proud of you, I know you hate all that bullshit." She waved toward the craziness outside.

"I'm gonna need a drink though. Like _right now_." I said trying to calm my nerves.

Jackson kissed the side of my head. "I'll get it for you, babe. What would you like?" he asked.

"Something strong, please." I answered with a smile. "TEQUILA!" I shouted startling everyone. "Just get a round of them. I want you to drink with me tonight, Jax." I said smiling.

Five shots later Harper and I made our way to the dance floor when we heard Robin Thicke's Blurred Lines playing. Harper and I always loved dancing together at the club she was so much fun on the dance floor.

I turned to look toward the bar where Nick and Jackson were watching us. Jackson's eyes were glued to me, watching me with an intense look in his eyes. Some drunk girl walked up to him placing a hand on his chest and he jumped. I laughed at his reaction, he took her hands off his chest and he took a step back shoving his hands in his pockets looking back at me. His expression was a funny one, he wanted my help but I just shrugged my shoulders waving him off and continued to dance with Harper. I wasn't the jealous type and he was a big boy, he could take care of himself.

I felt someone come up behind me holding onto my waist, _that's weird_. Whoever it was didn't feel anything like Jackson, Harper turned around and her eyes went wide. I turned around to find someone else standing there with his hands on me. _What the fuck_?

"Excuse me?" I pointed down at his hands.

"Oh what's wrong honey, dance with me?" he asked.

"I'm ok, thank you." I said politely brushing him off. I turned back around to Harper who looked beyond annoyed. I felt him pinch my ass.

I turned around glaring at this man. "What the fuck part of that rejection did you not understand?" I snapped at him.

"Relax, sweetheart. I just wanna have some fun." He said snaking his arm around my waist. Oh my God, I'm going to kill him. Harper came up next to me to rip him a new one when I heard Jackson.

"Brad, take your fucking hands off my girlfriend, please." His tone held no patience.

"Girlfriend? Come on, man. She's just some girl you're using to pass the time. What about Ell—" Jackson punched the guy hard and he went stumbling to the floor. He sat on him and punched him again, and again.

"JACKSON! STOP IT!" I yelled.

Nick came running up behind Jackson pulling him off the guy. He had a little trouble holding onto him, Jackson was too strong.

"If I tell you to take your hands off my girlfriend, _you take your fucking hands off of her_! Don't question me you motherfucker!" he kicked him in the stomach and the guy just laid there balling up on the floor.

I got in front of him holding on to his face. "Jackson! Stop this right now, _god dammit_!" I yelled. I looked around to see people taking pictures and videos on their smartphones. _That's just fucking great_! "Jackson, listen to me. Let's go, we _need_ to go." I said not releasing my grip on his face. He was shaking. I took his hand pulling gently.

Brad got up on his feet and walked over to Jackson. "I didn't mean her any harm, man. I'm sorry."

Jackson shook his head staring him down. "You just fucked up big time. You . Are . Done. You and I? We're finished. Don't bother coming to the site on Monday, Nick will be taking over your job."

"What?! Jackson, come on!" the guy started to protest.

Jackson slid his arm around my waist gripping me firmly to him and started dragging me out of the club. Nick and Harper followed behind us.

Once we got outside I saw Daniel was already parked by the curb waiting for us. Nick handed the valet his stub and turned to Jackson. "Are you ok, man?" he asked. "You literally just introduced me to Brad, what the hell happened?"

He pointed back at the club. "That was the head of my building division I just fired. He's out, _you_ are in." he pointed at Nick. Jackson was still shaking.

Nick looked at him shocked. He nodded his head in understanding. I touched Jackson's arm trying to soothe him and he tightened his hold around my waist. I looked over at Harper and she looked just as shocked as Nick.

The valet pulled up with Nick's car. "See you on Monday." Jackson extended his hand.

Nick took it nodding his head. "Monday." He answered.

Daniel held the door open for us and Jackson helped me in keeping his hand between my legs until I got comfortable enough then stepped back letting Daniel shut the door. He climbed in beside me and took my hand.

Daniel started driving toward the house and Jackson let out a breath running his free hand through his hair. "Are you ok?"

"I'm _fine_, Jax. You didn't need to do that, I was handling it. I can defend myself, you shouldn't have to resort to violence to try and protect me. This is going to be everywhere tomorrow!" I said freaking out.

He looked out the window. "I don't care."

I snapped my head back to look at him. "You _what_?"

"_I don't_ _fucking care_, Lexi! I'm sick of feeling like I can't protect you. No way in hell was I going to let that fucker get away with touching you. _No one_ gets to touch you but _me_!" he snapped.

I brought his hand up to my mouth kissing the inside of his palm, his eyes softened a little at my touch. "I know, Jax. But, you need to stop this. This is twice in one week for crying out loud. Stop making a habit out of punching people for me."

He shook his head. "Your bravery—standing up to the paparazzi like that today, it triggered something in me. I'm gonna do everything in my power to protect you from now on, in any way. Whatever measures I may have to take to do it, so be it. I'm tired of them controlling me."

"Jackson, your company—"

"_Fuck_, my company, Lexi. All I need is for you to be happy."


	18. Chapter 17 - Halo

**Chapter 17**

_Halo_

I woke up the next morning with the worst pain ever, I was cramping really bad. I ran to the bathroom knowing exactly why I was feeling this way. I slipped in a tampon before it was too late.

_So it begins_.

I walked back to the bed after brushing my teeth.

"What's wrong, baby?" Jackson sat up looking at me with sleep still in his eyes.

I groaned and whined dropping to the bed. "Red Week." I mumbled. "Day 1 out of 5!" I said holding up my fingers as I said it. "Good luck, Jax. May the odds be ever in your favor!" I said in a mocking tone.

He laughed at me. "Aww, baby, I'm so sorry." He said bending down to kiss the side of my head. He got out of bed and headed into the bathroom, i heard him washing up.

He came out looking more awake now. "I'll be right back, babe."

"Where are you going?" I whined. _It's already starting_. My whining, my neediness, oh God, he's going to hate me. I buried my face in the pillows.

He came back with a cup of hot tea in his hand and holding a couple of other things in his other. "Here, take this." He said handing me something for my cramps, and then he handed me my hot tea.

"What's that?" I pointed to his hand.

"This…is something that will help with your cramps. Hopefully. I heard it works." He said opening the box in his hand. It was a heating pad, _oh my god he's so good to me_. He plugged it in and took my tea from me setting it down. "Lay down, Lexi." I did as I was told and he laid the pad over my stomach, it _does_ help. It was already warming up on my stomach, _I'm not going to leave this bed today_, I thought. He bent down kissing my forehead. "Wait here, I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" I whined again.

"I'll be just a second, babe." He disappeared.

He came with a bigger box this time and dumped the contents on the bed. I started laughing really hard bringing my hands to my face. _OH GOOD GOD_! All the Disney movies ever made and a lifetime supply of chocolate sat where he dumped everything. I brought my hand up to my chest laughing.

"Did I do good, baby?" he asked with a huge boyish grin.

I couldn't stop laughing so I gave him a thumbs up.

"Which one do you want me to play, babe?" he said kneeling down by my side of the bed.

"That one." I pointed at Aladdin.

"Ok." He said getting up kissing the top of my head.

He walked over to the DVD player inserting the disc and walked over to the door shutting it, then to the window drawing the blinds shut so it was completely dark in the room. I have the greatest boyfriend hands down. I sat staring up at him with a smile.

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm not going anywhere. I am staying right here, I'm gonna take care of you all day." He said grabbing a bag of raisinets leaning back pulling me to his side.

I started to cry all over his shirt.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked lifting my chin up.

"RED WEEK!" I shouted at him.

He started laughing. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry." He tightened his arm around me pulling me closer. And we sat there in the dark, eating chocolate watching Aladdin. Life just doesn't get any better than this.

After the movie ended Jackson got up to leave the room again.

"You need to eat something. I'll be right back."

He came back to the room carrying a bowl in his hand. He bent down by the bedside table picking up bed tray setting it on top of my lap and then he set the bowl down on it.

"I had Amanda make chicken noodle soup this morning when I walked out to get your tea." He explained.

"Have you been talking to Harper?" I asked suspiciously.

He shook his head confused. "No, why did something happen?" he asked concerned.

"No, it's just…Chicken noodle is my favorite during Red Week. But, I forgot to mention that to you. Are you lying to me?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

He shook his head again. "No, I swear! I just figured you should be eating hot stuff." He said letting out a nervous laugh. "Calling Harper would've been a good idea… I don't know why I didn't think of that."

I shook my head. "You're doing just fine on your own. I think the fact you're doing this on your own makes it that more special." I said with a smile.

He smiled back proudly. "Good. Eat." He said. "What's next? Pick another one." He pointed down at the DVDs.

"Hmmmmm… Tangled!" I said pointing at the DVD with my feet.

He got up to change the discs and came back sitting next to me.

He took the tray from me when I finished the soup and took the bowl back outside. He came right back shutting the door behind him and sat back down next to me laying my head in his lap. He adjusted the heating pad on my stomach and wrapped me in the blanket and started running his fingers through my hair.

"Jackson?"

"Hmm?"

"What time is it?"

"About 2:30"

"UGGGHHHH! What a sucky way to end the weekend, I'm so sorry, Jax."

"What for? I'm having fun, this feels really normal. I _love_ normal with you." He said continuing to run his fingers through my hair.

I opened my eyes looking around the dark room. I must have fallen asleep during the movie. I started getting up looking for Jackson.

"Hey, sleepy." He rubbed my back. "How'd you sleep?"

He was sitting in the same spot next to me on the bed. He had his legs stretched out in front of him and his laptop sitting on his lap.

"Really good." I answered. "How long have I been sleeping?" I yawned.

"Like 3 hours" he laughed.

I started groaning again laying back down. "This bed is just too comfortable right now. That heating pad really works!"

"Good, I'm glad. What do you want to do about dinner? Is there anything special you want to eat? I could have Amanda cook for you or I can go pick something up?"

"No, don't leave. I just want some fruit. I don't want to eat heavy my cramps get worse." I explained.

He nodded. "Ok, I'll go tell her." He said kissing me before getting up.

I stretched my arms out and attempted to sit up again.

He came back with a tray full of fruit, dipped in chocolate. _Oh my Goddddd_.

"She said there's more of that soup you had in the morning if you wanted it again later. She left it in the fridge for you, all I have to do is heat it up."

I nodded. "Yea, I might do that actually. That soup was really good." I said. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Is she married? Does she have any children?" his face changed a little.

"She can't have children, birth defect or something. Her bastard of a husband left her because of it. So it's just her." His expression grew dark.

"What a little fucker!" I yelled out louder than I meant to, startling him.

"Yea, that's why she takes such good care of me. Why do you ask, babe?" he looked at me.

"Well, it's just, she seems so motherly. So gentle, so loving and caring. She would have been a great mother." I said taking a bite of my strawberry.

"Do you want kids?" he asked suddenly.

I choked on my strawberry, _shit my cramps_! I brought my hand up cradling my stomach while I coughed out my lung. He jumped up patting my back lightly.

"What'd you just say?"

"I just asked if you wanted kids." He repeated.

"I mean, _some day_. I never really thought about it after Eli." I said looking down.

He nodded. "Well, I want kids." He said staring off.

I smiled at the thought of him with kids. "How many?"

"Like ten." My eyes widened at that and he started laughing. "Just kidding. Two." He answered.

"Why two?" I asked.

"Perfect number, they have no choice but to depend on each other. I believe children grow up stronger that way." He answered naturally.

I laughed. "Girls or boys?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Just as long as they're healthy."

I nodded. "Beautiful answer." I smiled.

"Take your pills they're on the tray." He directed.

I took them, washing them down with my tea. "Thank you for being so wonderful today, I feel like crap." I said leaning my head back against the headboard.

He got up and held his hand out to me. "Come with me." he smiled.

"Where? I'm in my underwear, Jackson!"

"Just out to the living room." He said laughing. "Here put this on." He threw me his shirt. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Nobody's out there, I promise."

I put his shirt on over my head and took his hand. He led me out to the living room. _The piano_. The piano was in the living room, why?

I pointed at the piano. "What's that doing in here?" I asked confused, and then he took a seat on the bench.

"I'm…." he closed his eyes for a second. "I'm going to play for you, babe. Come sit with me." He patted the spot on the bench next to him.

Tears started to fall down my face and I started to cry. "Rule #2?" I asked through my tears.

He nodded with a smile. "Rule #2." I walked over to the bench and sat with him.

He took a deep breath, a pained look crossing his face.

He set his hands over the keys and started to play randomly, warming up. Then a smile slowly spread across his face as he started playing 'A Whole New World' and I started to laugh thinking of our morning together, and how perfect he has been all day.

"Tell me something you want me to play, babe. I will play it for you." He said without stopping.

"Do you know Yiruma? I love him—" he smiled transitioning right into 'A River Flows in You'.

I watched him play, he played so beautifully. Then I looked up at his face, tears welling in his eyes, his jaw was set from holding back his tears. But, he didn't stop, he continued to play. A tear slid down my face watching him play through his pain, for me. I wiped the tear away and joined him in the middle of the song. He looked up and smiled at me, never looking away.

When the song came to an end I reached over and hugged him as tight as I could.

"Thank you, Jackson. You have no idea how much that meant to me. You were clearly in pain from it, I saw it. Thank you, you played beautifully." I whispered kissing his neck and pulled back to plant a swift kiss on his lips. I turned back to the piano and I ran my fingers across the keys and started randomly playing.

"Sing for me, princess." He said turning his body toward me straddling the bench.

My fingers stopped for a brief second and then I continued to play. If he could play for me knowing how much it would hurt him, I can sing for him.

I smiled thinking of the perfect song for him. It wasn't hard to think of one at all, it was _perfect_.

I quickly transitioned into Beyonce's 'Halo' and could see him smiling at me from the corner of my eyes.

Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound

I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I've got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breaking  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
I Think I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again

Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breaking  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo

My tears never stopped falling throughout the entire song.

"I love you, Lexi." He whispered. I looked up to the ceiling closing my eyes taking in what he just said, feeling the tears streaming down my face. I looked back down to him, and I saw a tear slide down his face. I reached out to wipe it away when he picked me up sitting me on his lap. He rested his forehead on mine. "I love you, so much, baby." He kissed me. I felt his love pouring right into me through the kiss. He wrapped his arms tightly around me, burying his face in my neck.

"I love you, too, Jax." I said running my hands through his hair.

He looked back up at me. "Again. Say it again." He whispered.

"I love you, Jackson. I love you, so much." I barely got the last word out when he pulled my face down meeting my mouth.

"Wrap your legs around me, baby."

"Jackson, I'm on my—"

"Just do it, Lexi." He said. I did as I was told and he picked me up carrying me to our room. He walked into the bathroom and set me down on the counter, he walked away turning the shower on.

He walked back over to me peeling his shirt over my head tossing it to the floor. He unclasped my bra and picked me up off the counter setting me down, leaning me against the counter. He hooked his finger at the corner of my panties sliding them down until they pooled at my feet. Then reaching up he pulled on the string of my tampon discarding it into the toilet. I blushed looking down, embarrassed. He tilted my chin back up to look at him and kissed me. He bent down to pick me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist while he walked us into the shower. I knew this time wouldn't be the same. The look in his eyes was different, no longer filled with lust, but _love_.

He leaned me up against the wall of his shower pushing himself into me groaning. I cried out in pleasure at the fullness of him deep inside me. I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing his eyes, his cheeks his neck and his shoulders. I looked into his eyes stroking his cheek, watching him make love to me. He looked so … complete, his eyes looking back into mine with such longing. He started driving himself into me faster now. I leaned down moaning into his mouth fisting his hair in my hands and he cried out taking me rougher. "Say it, baby." He said his voice straining.

"I love you, Jackson." I said breathless. I felt the ache building as I said it, I felt it rising. "I love you, so much, baby." I said again kissing him. I was close…so close.

"I love you, Lexi." He said against my mouth, his voice rougher now. "Come for me, baby!" It was like he hit a switch and my body responded to him instantly. I let go crying out in pure pleasure, and I felt him coming with me.

He set me down gently covering me in kisses before trailing down back to my lips. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and I felt my feet leave the ground, just dangling there as he held me against him.

Now I know why they call it _making love_.


	19. Chapter 18 - Getaway

**Chapter 18**

_Getaway_

I slept in longer than I wanted to this morning. I was frantic, running around trying to get ready throwing things into my purse. I didn't have time to do my makeup so I just hastily applied some mascara slipping quickly into my fitted grey dress and I stepped into my black Louboutin pumps. I ran a brush quickly through my hair and spritzed some perfume.

I turned around to find Jackson watching me with an amused expression.

"Jackson! Why are you just standing there? Are you ready?" I asked looking at him. He was in his grey suit with a black shirt open at the collar, hands in his pockets smiling at me. "What is so freaking funny? I'm going to be late!"

"Even rushing like crazy woman, you move with grace." He said laughing. "It's really very amusing to watch."

"I'm so glad to be providing you with your morning entertainment, Mr. Anderson. But, I need to get to work, like NOW!" I shouted pulling him out the door with me.

Daniel was waiting outside ready by the Porsche. _My kind of guy_! Thank god, he was ready!

"Morning, Daniel." I smiled at him.

He nodded at me. "Good Morning, Ms. Moore."

"Lexi." I corrected for the thousandth time.

Jackson climbed in next to me grabbing my hand. "Did I mention I fucking _hate_ weekdays?" He muttered.

"Once or twice." I answered looking down at my watch. "Oh, my shit! It's 8:55!" I shouted startling both Daniel and Jackson. _Oh my God, Oh MY GOD, OH MY GOD_! I have to be there in 5 minutes.I brought my hand up to the side of my head and took a deep breath. Jackson lived like 20 minutes away from the office. I'm going to have a bitch fit. I tried taking a deep breath but it didn't work.

"Babe…"

"Don't!"

"Lexi…"

"QUEEN OF RED WEEK!" I hissed pointing in warning at Jackson.

He held his hands up surrendering. He grabbed my hand kissing the inside of my palm. "Relax, baby, please. You're going to give yourself a heart attack."

"I just hate being late." I said through gritted teeth.

After what felt like an hour, we finally arrived to my building. "Bye!" I shouted behind me grabbing my purse.

"What? No!" he grabbed the nape of my neck turning my head to look at him. "You're not leaving this car without giving me my kiss, Lexi."

I fought the urge to punch him and kissed him instead. I pulled back glaring at him.

"JACKSON! Tongue?! Really?! I'm freaking late!" he just laughed, _ASS_!

I elbowed him in the chest and turned to leave again but he grabbed my elbow. I turned to look at him, _what could it possibly be now_?

"I love you, Lexi."

"I love you, too, Jackson! God, _I'm late_!" I wiggled my arm free speed walking into the building.

I pressed the elevator call button a million times, I know it doesn't speed it up at all but I just needed to do it to make myself feel better. The doors finally opened and I hopped in pressing the close button and the button to our floor.

"Morning, Lex." Nikki looked at me warily. _What_? What the hell was that?

"Morning, Nikki." I greeted her.

I practically ran to my office, I shut the door behind me once I was in and set my stuff down pulling my cell phone out and tossing it on my desk. Freaking _finally_! I dropped myself down on my chair burying my face in my hands.

My office phone started to ring. "Lexi Moore." I answered.

"Lexi, come to my office, please." My father's voice said from the other end.

"Coming." I answered hanging up.

I picked up my cell phone from the desk and got out of my chair heading for the door when I heard my phone chirping with an incoming text. I looked down.

**Jackson: I miss you already. I love you, Lexi.**

**Lexi: My crazy boy, I love you, too.**

I knocked on the door.

"Come in." my father answered.

I poked my head through. Kellan sat there across from him. "What's up, daddy?" I said with a smile walking in.

"Honey, what is all this?" he asked pointing at the stuff sprawled across his desk.

I looked down to find tabloid magazines spread out everywhere. I snapped my head looking over at Kellan.

"Really, Kellan?" I snapped.

He held his hands up. "Wasn't me. I had to help your father collect these from all of our employees outside reading these this morning." He said. He looked pissed.

I looked back down at the magazines. I was on the cover with Jackson in all of them, all from Saturday night at Tryst. Of him kissing me right after I made my comment with the paps, the other one of him on top of Brad punching him, one of me holding him back from brad… Some of the magazines had the same pictures but all with a different headline. My head was spinning.

"They are nothing." I answered him.

"So you and Jackson Anderson are _not_ 'together'" he asked confused.

"We are."

"Lexi…"

"What is this about?" I looked between the both of them.

"I would like for you to stop seeing him, Lexi." My father said. My head snapped in his direction.

"Come again?" I asked wide eyed. My father never intervened in my personal life, what was so different now?

"Lexi, I'm his attorney. I _know_ things. I would like for you to take a step back before it's too late." He explained.

I shook my head. "It's a little too late for that, dad." I said trying to steady my breathing.

"Listen to me on this one, honey. I'm looking out for your best interest. Please, stop seeing him." He pleaded with me.

"I love him, daddy. I can't." I answered tearfully, shaking my head. I saw Kellan shifting in his seat.

My father's heart broke for me. "There are things you don't know about him, Lexi. You can't see him anymore. You're going to get hurt if you don't back out now." He said softly.

"What is it? Tell me and let _me_ be the judge of that!"

"It's not my place to say. I can't discuss it with you. But, I'd much rather you not be with him long enough to find out, I don't want you caught in the middle of all of this. I'm protecting you, sweetheart."

I shook my head. "No. I'm not going anywhere unless I know why." I said and walked out of his office, I heard Kellan following closely behind.

I walked into my office and he shut the door behind us. "Lexi, listen to me…"

I turned around hitting him in the chest, he didn't budge. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! The _both _of you! Picking and prying into _my_ personal life, Kellan? How could you?" I said sobbing, hitting him again.

He looked down at me with a hurt look in his eyes. "We are his _lawyers_, Lex. It's our job to know things about him, to _protect_ our client. How do you think your father is supposed to do his job when his baby girl is in the way of it?" he asked trying to make me understand.

I just shook my head. "You guys are wrong, whatever it is you _think_ you know. I'm sure you guys have it all wrong!"

"No, Lexi. I'm sorry to say we don't. I know you're hurting right now, but listen to us when we say this is for the best. You need to walk away." He said.

I wiped the tears away and shook my head. "No. I won't leave him without reason, Kellan. I _can't_."

"Lexi!" he snapped impatiently at me now.

"Put yourself in _my_ shoes, Kellan! Would you leave _me_ without reason?!" I shot back. "Based solely on what _someone else_ tells you, with no proof of your own!"

He froze standing there staring at me.

"I _can't_ leave him." I repeated. "I _won't_." I said slowly. "Leave my office, please."

He turned toward the door leaving quietly, shutting the door behind him.

My legs felt week. I had to hold on to my desk for support while I made my way to my chair. When I managed to reach my seat successfully I plopped down into it bringing my hands up to my face.

My cell phone started ringing and I looked down to see who it was. The picture Harper took of me and Jackson the night at _Tryst_ popped up on the screen and I started to cry again. He had his arms wrapped around me and we were both laughing about something funny he had said before the picture was taken, we looked so happy. He must have set the picture while I was sleeping. I wiped my tears away clearing my throat and took the call.

"Hey, sugar daddy." I answered.

"Funny."

"What's up, Jax?"

I heard him sighing. "I miss you, babe. Is it Friday yet?"

I felt the tears pricking at the corner of my eyes and I took a deep breath before I spoke. "You need to learn to live without me for a couple hours, Jax. You're going to get sick of me." I managed to say.

"Never, I love you too much." He said.

I brought my hands up over my mouth so he wouldn't hear me crying. I hit mute and let myself cry it out before Jackson could catch on. The information they say they have on Jackson had to be wrong, _it had to be_. Nothing could be bad enough for me to have to leave him, could it?

"Babe, you there?"

I swallowed my sobs and took another deep breath. "Yep, I'm here. Sorry, Nikki came in for a sec." I lied.

"Nikki? That name sounds familiar. Refresh my memory?"

"I gave her your flowers." I reminded him.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that."

He started laughing all of a sudden.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"We have come a long way since then, babe. I'm so happy."

"Me, too."

I heard him talking to someone in the background.

"Baby, I gotta head into a meeting right now. I just wanted to hear your voice. I'll be there to pick you up when you get out, I miss you."

"I miss you, too."

"And?"

I smiled. "And, I love you."

"I love you most, Lexi." He said hanging up.

I sat massaging my temples. _What the fuck am I supposed to do now_?

* * *

I stepped out into the garage around 5:30 today. I texted Jackson telling him I'd be earlier than normal, so I started looking around for his car. It was crowded with people filing out of the building, huge difference from 6 o'clock when it's normally empty. Then I saw him getting out of the car making his way over to me. I smiled rushing into his arms, kissing him. I pulled back to find a shocked expression on his face.

"They know." I explained.

"Who?" he asked wide-eyed.

"_Everyone_. Including my father." I said walking past him climbing into the backseat.

He quickly climbed in beside me taking my hand. "How'd he take it?"

"Not as well as I'd hoped."

That made him frown, "Why do you think that is?" he asked.

"Protecting his very important client, I'm guessing." I lied.

He squeezed my hand. "Did you tell him it's not like that? That we're past that?"

I nodded once. "I told him I was in love with you, Jax."

He opened my palm and kissed the center. "What'd he say?"

"He's just being cautious." I finished, that wasn't a _total_ lie.

"I'll talk to him." He said softly kissing my hand again.

"NO!" I practically shouted, my eyes widening in horror.

He looked at me confused. "Why, I _want_ to. Maybe it will help."

I shook my head. "No, Jax. Let me handle it. _Please_." I started to panic.

He thought about it for a second but nodded his head. _Thank God_.

* * *

We were having another Disney movie night, this time at my condo. We were sprawled out, cuddling on my couch watching Wreck It Ralph. I felt his hand sliding over the back of my orange yoga shorts, when I turned to look at him he had that look in his eyes and I shook my head laughing.

"No, Jax." I said, laying my head back down on his chest.

Before I knew it I was under him. He bent down to kiss me sliding his hand under my green and orange UM sweater. His hand travelled up my stomach to my breasts, caressing, massaging. Then he started teasing my nipple, pinching it lightly between his fingers. I let out a low moan into his mouth and he responded by trying to take off my sweater, but I stopped him.

"Stop it, Jax." I batted his hands away.

"Why, what's wrong babe?" he continued to trail kisses down to my neck.

"I want to wait. Yesterday was a one-time only exception."

He looked down at me bemused. "You want me to wait another 3 days? You're kidding right?"

"No."

He sat up. "I can't do that, babe. You want me to keep my hands to myself for the next 3 days? Do you know what you're asking of me? How am I supposed to do that?"

"The way you have been before we had sex!" I answered laughing.

"It's not like that anymore! You're taking candy away from a child, Lexi. Who does that?!" I giggled watching him beg.

"You'll be just fine." I reassured him.

"Oh my God, I'm going to die." He said draping his arm over his eyes.

I laughed and knelt down on the floor in front of him pulling his basketball shorts down.

He dropped his arm and looked at me. "What are you doing?"

"Taking care of you, Jax." I said with a smile wrapping my hand around the length of him. I licked my lips and took him into my mouth.

* * *

"Let's go away this weekend." He said kissing my shoulder.

"Where?" I asked.

"I have a house in Siesta Key right by the water. There's too much happening here, I just want to get away. Siesta Key is really quiet."

I nodded. "Sounds really nice." I said yawning.

"We can leave Friday after work, it'll be a little late, but it's easier to drive at night to avoid traffic. He explained.

I nodded again. "Whatever you want, babe." I answered sleepily. "How many homes do you have, Jax?" I asked curious.

"Three."

"Three?"

"Siesta Key, LA and the Miami house." He answered.

"LA?"

He nodded.

"Los Angeles?" I asked again.

He laughed nodding. "I'm out there a lot on business. It just made sense to buy rather than stay at hotels every time I'm in town." He explained.

I nodded rubbing my eyes and yawning again.

"Go to sleep, babe." He said kissing my head spooning me. And then I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The week dragged on quite miserably, I have never avoided my father before. I could have lived with avoiding Kellan, but this was just too much. I hated knowing how disappointed he was with me, but what would he have me do? I couldn't just leave Jackson without knowing anything. If he wouldn't tell me, I would have to wait and find out for myself. It's a pretty logical plan, is it not?

Kellan tried approaching me a couple times throughout the week, tried making several attempts to get through to me again… But, it didn't do him any good. I considered Kellan one of my best friends, but my patience has been wearing thin with him. I don't know how much more of this I can take. I see him five days a week I can't do this every day. Well, at least now I had the weekend to look forward to. Jackson and I were about to head down to Siesta Key, and I couldn't wait to get the hell out of Miami for a few days. I looked down at my watch, 5:30. I jumped up gathering my things together and headed out the door.

Nikki was by the elevator when I got there, she looked up at me smiling.

"Excited for the weekend?" she asked me.

"Is it that noticeable?" I asked laughing.

"Well, I mean, if I was dating Jackson Anderson I'd die waiting for the weekend every week, too." She said laughing.

I nodded laughing with her. "Yea, he's alright." I said jokingly. The elevator car arrived and we stepped inside. "What about you? Boyfriend?" I asked pushing the button for the main floor.

She crinkled her nose shaking her head. "Nah, not for me."

I looked at her surprised. "Really? You're so cute! How is this possible?" We reached the bottom floor and started walking out.

"Just got out of one, I really don't feel like getting back into one. _Especially_ now." She said with a sour look on her face.

Poor thing. "I feel for you, Nik." I answered sighing.

Then I saw _him_ standing there waiting for me outside, leaning against the Porsche with his hands in his pockets. His white shirt was undone at the top the way it always was, and then the grey pants I love so much…he was _perfect_, a sight for sore eyes. I looked up at his face. He looked a little different today, tired. Stressed? I frowned a little at the sight of him.

"God, he's so hot. I hate you, Lex." She whispered to me.

I giggled. "He's ok." I said shrugging my shoulders winking at her.

I looked back over to him to find him looking back at me. And then I saw that look I loved so much. He stood up straight and walked over chuckling with his arms held out and head tilted to the side looking adoringly over at me.

He let out a deep breath. "My girl…" he said with a sexy grin. "Come here, babe."

I heard Nikki sigh.

I laughed as I ran up to him jumping into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist I started to cover his face with kisses. He wrapped his arms tightly around me breathing me in.

"I missed you." I said looking into his eyes.

"I missed you most, princess." He said giving me a quick kiss on the lips and looked down at Nikki and then back up at me.

"Put me down, Jax. I want to introduce you."

He ignored me keeping an arm wrapped around me and extended the other out to Nikki.

"Jax!" I yelled smacking him in the chest. He laughed setting me down gently. "Jax, this is Nikki. Nikki, this is Jax…"

"Her boyfriend." He finished the sentence extending his hand out again with his signature grin.

Nikki just stared at him like she was admiring a piece of art. I laughed waving a hand in front of her face.

"Jesus, Jax. Look what you did!" I teased.

She quickly snapped herself out of it and started blushing. She finally took his hand shaking it with a smile.

"So _this_ is the famous Nikki." He looked over cocking an eyebrow at me.

I shrugged at a confused Nikki. "Ignore him." I said and Jackson smacked my ass. "JACKSON!" I yelled.

He shrugged at a shocked Nikki. "Ignore her." He said.

Nikki burst into a fit of giggles watching us. "You two are so cute." She said to me. "I'm gonna let you go, I'm meeting a few friends! It was really nice meeting you, Mr. Anderson." She said walking away.

"Jackson." He corrected her, she blushed again.

"Ugh the effect you have on women is really disgusting." I said teasingly when she was out of earshot. "I mean, you're not _that_ hot." I said walking away with a wink. He smacked me on the ass again.

"You are trouble. Get your ass in the car." He said smiling.

* * *

I woke up to Jackson tucking me under the covers. I looked around sitting up.

"Lay down, babe. We're here, you slept the whole way." He whispered tucking me in again.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just gonna try and get a little work done in the study. Don't worry, go back to sleep." He said kissing my forehead.

I looked over at the clock on the bedside table, 11 o'clock. I looked back up at him and nodded. "Ok." I murmured sleepily letting sleep take me again.

I rolled over to my side reaching out next to me on the bed. _No Jackson_. I opened my eyes to find his side wasn't slept in. _What the hell_? I looked at the clock again, 1:30. _Where the hell is he_?

I sat up pulling a shirt over my head and got out of bed to go looking for him.

The house was really big I didn't know where to begin. I checked door to door and no luck, no Jackson. I turned into a different hallway and found a room with the door shut, but I could see the light was on from under the door.

"Jackson?" I walked in to find him on the phone.

He looked up at me, startled. "I gotta go." He spoke into the phone hanging up. "Hey babe, something wrong?"

"I thought you'd be in bed by now, I got worried when you weren't there." I said frowning. "Who was that at this hour?"

"Business call." He got up from the chair walking over to me with his arms held out. "I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean to scare you." He said pulling me into his arms.

"Give me a tour of tiny house #2." I said pulling back from him.

"Right now?" he asked looking at his watch.

"I'm not tired, I took a huge nap. Show me!" I said begging like a little girl.

He laughed and took my hand. "Follow me."

This house, like the Miami home, was mostly covered in glass walls as well. "I noticed you like glass walls throughout your house. Is there a special reason for that?" I asked.

"I just like the 'open' look. I don't like feeling closed in." he shrugged his shoulders.

I nodded. "Well, I love it. The house is beautiful." I said looking out the back. "You have a pool?!" I asked.

"Yea, we have one in Miami too, I guess I never showed you. I'm sorry." He said laughing.

I pulled my shirt over my head and dropped it to the floor. "Well, I want to go for a swim." I said stepping out of my panties.

He sucked in a breath of air. "Lexi, what the fuck?" he looked around. "Someone will see you!" he hissed.

I unclasped my bra letting it drop to the floor with the rest of my clothes. "Let them look." I shrugged.

His eyes were travelling down my body, his breathing shallow.

"_Coming_?" I asked with a smirk.

His jaw tightened. "Fucking Christ, Lexi!"

"You went days without being inside me, Jax. I really thought you'd be more _forthcoming_." I said tilting my head to the side with a pout.

I brought my hand up taking one of my breasts into my hand, and let the other trail down past my stomach toward my sex. Jackson's eyes were glued to mine as he took a step forward and I took a step back smiling, biting down on my lower lip. I slid a finger inside moaning softly, he took another step forward and I took another one back as I slid in another finger inside moaning louder. Jackson unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off letting it fall to the floor, and he started on his pants when he saw me bringing my fingers up to my mouth. He pulled them off the rest of the way and took another step forward. I pulled the hand I had on my chest away and held it out in front of him keeping him away and took another step back.

He grew impatient. "Lexi…" he said his tone a warning.

"Your underwear, Jax." I said pushing my fingers into my mouth sucking them clean of my arousal. "Mmmm… I'm waiting, Jackson." I whispered my voice full of need. "I need you, Jax. Hurry." I begged.

"_Fuck_!" he pulled his briefs down letting them pool at his feet and made a dash for me before I could protest again.

I giggled at his desperation. "_Finally_!" I breathed.

"Never again, Lexi." He whispered roughly. "Never again deny me what is mine!" he slammed me up against the wall taking my mouth with his, his kiss was rough, intense. "Wrap your legs around me, baby." He said against my mouth. He picked me up carrying me out to the pool.

He slowly stepped inside never breaking our kiss. I felt the water around us once he stepped all the way in, the pool was heated. The water was so warm I felt like I was floating.

"What were you thinking teasing me like that, Lexi?" he slowly backed me against the wall.

"I needed you to want me." I said breathless. His gaze was intense.

"I _always_ want you, baby." His fingers made their way inside of me, I let out a moan. He quickly pulled them back.

"Jackson, what—"

"You shouldn't have teased me the way you did, Lexi." He slid them back inside rubbing my clit with his thumb this time.

"I'm sorry…" I said panting. He pulled them from me again.

"God dammit, Jackson!" I bit out. I pushed my hips to him but he pushed me back firmly against the wall. "God!" I pushed him from me walking away.

He grabbed me by my elbow pulling me against him. "How does that feel, Lexi? Not being able to touch what belongs to you when you want it the most." He whispered into my ear. My whole body started shaking at the feel of his breath against my skin, needing him, wanting him. He grabbed my face in his hands backing me to the wall again. "Don't _ever_ pull away from me again."

He swung my leg around his waist and drove himself into me so hard and fast before I could even process what had happened. I cried out in pleasure reaching up to grab the edge of the pool to steady myself.

"Lexi, keep your voice down, the neighbors will hear you." He said between thrusts.

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me?!"

"Lexi!" he scolded and clapped his hand over my mouth continuing to drive himself into me hard and fast. _Oh my god_! I bit his hand as I felt myself getting closer. He pulled it back wincing in pain. "_Fuck_, baby!" he turned me around. "Hold on!" He ordered. I held onto the edge as he entered me again rougher this time.

"_JESUS FUCK_! _JAX_, _OH MY GOD_!" I cried out. It felt so much deeper, so much fuller this way. He continued to move faster, harder, his hands moved from my hips to my ass gripping it tightly as he picked up his speed.

"Say it, baby. Tell me what I need to hear." He said his jaw clenched tightly shut.

"I love you! I love you, Jax, _so much_!" I'm so close, one more word from him and I know I'm gone.

"_Fuck_!" I heard him groan. He pumped into me a final few times before I heard what _I_ needed to hear. "I love you, Lexi. Come for me, baby!" his voice straining. My body instantly responded to his words and I was gone. His head came down biting my shoulder when he found his release.

He wrapped his arms around me from behind, I can hear his breathing so rough now, his chest rising and falling with each breath and his heart beating rapidly against my back. I started to cry and he turned me around to face him. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and wrapped my arms around his neck holding him as tight as my arms would allow.

_I could never leave him, ever. _

_Whatever it is, we'll move past it. _

_We'll fight it … together._


	20. Chapter 19 - Distance Makes the Heart Gr

**Chapter 19**

_Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder_

It was a beautiful, sunny Saturday afternoon. We decided on having breakfast outside on the patio by the pool. The breakfast spread was amazing, who the hell made everything?

"Who made everything, Jax? Is Amanda here?" I asked looking around for her.

"No, she's not here. But, I keep a staff on call for when I do come into town. I give Amanda those days to herself, the days I leave town." He said sipping his juice.

"Oh, that's nice." I said with a smile. A part of me felt sad for her, she was such an amazing person. She deserved happiness in her life.

Jackson's phone started ringing pulling me from my thoughts. He looked down at the screen with a frown.

"Jackson Anderson." he answered. I watched as his eyes iced over. I touched his arm and he looked at me with a small smile. He reached up stroking my cheek running his thumb across my chin and gave me an apologetic look as he got up to take the call a few feet away by the pool.

Must be a business call, I thought shrugging it off. I picked up my juice and started to take a sip when I heard him yelling. "What is the hold up? I told you to give her what she wants. I will sign whatever, pay whatever…FUCKING MORONS! SHE ISN'T SAFE WITH THEM! … What will speed this up? … Fine … Well, I don't have much of a choice now, do i?!" He hung up the phone returning to the table.

The phone rang again.

"What?!" he snapped. He closed his eyes. "Jesus FUCK! … Send the itinerary to my email… Yes, that's fine." He hung up bringing his hands to his face, clenching and unclenching his jaw.

"Jackson?" I touched his arm lightly.

"I have bad news." He said.

"What is it? Tell me."

"I need to take this fucking business trip. I tried like hell to back out of it, but it can't wait."

"Ok, for how long?" I asked cooperating.

"Until Friday, I wouldn't miss _another _one of our weekends together." He answered softly.

"When do you leave?"

"Tonight, I'm taking the company jet. I need to leave early to get back early." He answered closing his eyes again. He clutched his cell phone so tight his knuckles went white.

"Jackson…Look at me." He looked up meeting my eyes. His eyes softened a little when I gave him a reassuring smile. "You are CEO of Anderson Enterprises when you are needed at work, you _need_ to be there." I said rubbing his hand. "You're not rich without reason, babe. You gotta do the work." I said laughing trying to pick up his mood a little. "I don't want to send you off with you in a horrible mood. Lighten up a little bit or I will worry the whole time you're gone."

He took my hands in his bringing it up to his lips. "I love you, Lexi."

I pulled one of my hands from his and rubbed his back. "I love you too, Jax. Now, why don't you fill me in? Maybe talking about it will make you feel better." I said picking up my juice.

"Do you remember when I told you I had a second in command that I trust enough to run things when I'm not there?" I nodded. "That person I was referring to was Brad. Until he got himself fired, that is. That's why I wanted to get away this weekend. Things may start to get a little hectic at work that may require more of my attention than before." He said rubbing his forehead. "It seems Brad had been slacking _before_ he got himself fired leaving me to pick up the fucking pieces. I need to fly out to LA to oversee the last minute touches being done on one of the buildings. We're up against a deadline and my people can't get it fucking done without me there to sign off on everything. I'm going to fucking kill Brad, that son of a bitch. I can't send Nick yet, he _just_ replaced Brad. He doesn't have the experience with this company to handle this kind of trip on his own yet."

I sat quietly listening. "I'm sorry to hear that, Jax. I know that really sucks, but it's not the end of the world. You're used to this kind of thing, jet setting when you're needed at a different location. What's so different now? Everything will be fine, things will work out." I reassured him.

"I wasn't leaving anyone behind for a week back then. You know how much I hate being away from you." He said rubbing his thumb over my knuckles.

"I was getting sick of you anyways." I teased.

"Don't joke like that, babe." He looked down at my hands.

"Hey, stop it… Look at me, Jax." He brought his eyes up to mine. "I'm _right here_. I will be here when you get back, I'm not going anywhere. I promise." I said touching his cheek.

He nodded leaning into my touch turning his head to kiss the center of my palm.

"We should go, let's head back early, in case of traffic." I said getting up.

* * *

Daniel parked the car and we got out heading into the airport hand in hand. This is going to be really hard, I thought sadly. This would be our first time being apart for more than a day. I won't show it though, it won't help him any. I hated feeling like this, having to depend on one person too much.

"Hey… Where'd you go?" Jackson squeezed my hand.

I shook my head. "Nowhere." I answered.

"Liar, tell me." He said bringing his hands up to my face.

Tears started stinging the corners of my eyes. "I'm going to miss you, Jax." A tear betrayed me sliding down my face.

"Oh, babe," he pulled me in for a hug, holding his hand up to the back my head and holding me tight with the other. "I _needed_ to hear you say that. Thank you." He said breathing out. "I'm going to miss you more than you know. I love you, so much, Lexi."

"I love you, too, Jax. This is silly, it's only a week." I said pulling back, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Plus, this will give me more time with Harper. We can catch up while you're gone, go scope out all the hot guys." I said with a wink.

He bent down resting his forehead to mine. "Be good while I'm gone, I don't want to have to hop back on the plane to come after you."

I laughed. "Then maybe I _should_ be bad." I joked.

"You're not making this easy."

"Go, Jax. They're waiting for you."

"It's my fucking jet, they can't leave without me. They can wait a few minutes while I say goodbye to my loving girlfriend." He said leaning in for a kiss.

I pulled away. "Go, you're making this worse." I said pushing him toward the gate. He didn't move.

He nuzzled his face into my neck planting soft kisses trailing up to my face eventually meeting my lips again. I wrapped my arms around his neck running my fingers through his hair returning his kiss with everything I had.

I pulled back again. "Go, Jackson!" I said pushing him.

He brushed the hair from my face tucking it behind my ears. "I'll be back. Be good, I'm serious." He said sternly.

"I can't promise anything if you take too long." I joked again.

He smacked my ass and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you, princess." He said backing up toward the gate.

"I love you, too, Jackson."

I saw a tear slide down his face but he turned around almost immediately so I wouldn't catch it. This was just as hard for him as it was for me, I know.

_Why do I have such a bad feeling_?

* * *

I woke up to a gloomy Sunday morning. The weather was perfectly fine I was just missing Jackson already. I felt the empty spot on my bed and it felt so _off_, like I was missing an arm or a leg.

I heard my phone ringing. I looked at the screen. The picture of me and Jackson popped up on the screen. I smiled taking the call.

"Hello, boyfriend #2…" I sighed. "Guess what? I'll tell you… Boyfriend #1 is out of town. Wanna come over?" I said hiding my smile.

"God dammit, Lexi, I miss you so much." He breathed. "Did you sleep as shitty as I did?" he asked.

"Yes, of course. It feels really weird sleeping alone now." I answered sadly. "It was all part of your plan wasn't it?" I asked in mock suspicion.

"What was?"

"Spending the night we me every night so I would have to depend on you being with me in order to get a good night's sleep." I answered.

He laughed. "Maybe, Genius?" he asked.

"No, _crazy_." I corrected.

"I'm going to go with genius. It just sounds better." He said laughing.

I smiled listening to him laugh. "I miss you, Jax."

"I miss you, most."

"Busy day today?" I asked.

He sighed. "I'm afraid so. What about you?"

"I think I'm going to text Harper to force her to listen to me whine all day." I said with a little laugh. "Maybe go to the beach." I thought out loud.

"Be careful, Lexi. And keep your phone on you." He said sternly, bringing up that horrible memory I had hoped to shut out.

"Ugh! Jackson! Thanks for bringing that up, I almost forgot about that situation."

He chuckled. "Just trying to make sure it doesn't happen again, _especially_ now that I'm not even in the same state as you. Good God, I don't even want to imagine it. Just do as I ask and keep it on you." He scolded.

"I will, don't worry." I reassured him. "I'm going to let you go so I can call Harper."

"Alright, princess, I'll text you throughout the day to let you know I'm thinking about you." He said. I could just feel him smiling.

"I love you, Jackson." I said cheesing like a moron.

"I love you, most, Lexi." He said hanging up.

I scrolled down to Harper's number and hit the 'call' button.

She picked up on the second ring.

"Hello, bestest friend!" she answered cheerfully.

"Hello, my love. I'm a bad friend for not checking up on you, how are you?"

"I'm really good, I love it here!" she beamed.

"Want to get together today?"

"Sure, of course! I heard Jackson's out of town. What do you want to do?" she asked.

"Want to go to the beach?"

"Oooh sounds fun! Let's do it!"

"Come to my condo, let's go together!" I said excited.

"Sure thing, I'll be there in a half an hour, babe!"

"Can't wait, see you soon." I said hanging up.

I threw on my hot pink string bikini and started applying a little bit of eyeliner and mascara when an idea hit me. I took my cell phone out and took a selfie in the mirror and sent it to Jackson.

**Jackson: Are you trying to kill me?**

**Lexi: I miss you.**

**Jackson: I'm coming home.**

**Lexi: LOL go make your millions, Mr. Anderson. I have a hot date ;)**

**Jackson: You're going to the beach? In that? **

**Jackson: Why don't you guys just lay out by the pool?**

**Lexi: Haha it's not the same.**

**Jackson: Wear a cover up**

**Lexi: That would ruin my tan!**

**Jackson: God dammit, Lexi…**

**Lexi: I love you, Jax. I'll ttyl!**

I stuffed my phone into my beach-friendly clutch when I heard the doorbell. _Right on time_. I ran to the door to greet a beaming Harper.

"I love the suit." She winked.

"Thanks. Just give me a sec I need to get a cover up and then we can go! I'll drive!" I called out behind me. I ran into the room throwing on my black, curve hugging off the shoulder dress and grabbed my sunglasses. "Let's go!" I walked to the front door grabbing my keys and we headed out the door.

The beach was packed there were people _everywhere_. We managed to find a spot and laid our towels down.

"So, what have you been up to since you've been here?" I asked Harper while I peeled my dress up and over my head dropping it on the towel.

She did the same, stripping down to her bikini. "Well, Nick's been really busy with the sudden promotion but he loves it. I've just been checking everything out I guess. Wandering around Miami and meeting new people. I met a couple people Nick works with, too. They seemed really nice compared to that motherfucker from _Tryst_." She answered. I felt a twinge of guilt shoot through me. I made a silent vow to make more time for Harper now that she was here.

"And you like it here?" I asked with a smile.

She nodded returning my smile. "I love it! Huge change from Tampa, I think I was meant for a bigger city." She said laughing.

"Good, I'm so glad you like it. I really am very happy that you're here, Harper. And I'm sorry I've been so busy." I said frowning.

She shrugged. "No big D, babe. I know you've got your hands tied with work and Jackson, I completely understand." She said warmly.

"Yea, speaking of work… My dad found out about Jackson and things are seriously awkward." I said sadly.

"What? Oh, honey. I'm sorry to hear that! I know your dad and you are super close." She said sympathetically and I just nodded. "He never intervenes in your personal life, and he has always been your biggest supporter. So, what gives?" she asked curious.

"That's a good question, Harp." I answered with a sigh. He won't tell me himself but he said he would like me to step away before it got that far. He's protecting me from something I just don't know what it is."

She nodded listening to me. "Well, that's quite a situation. How are you supposed to walk away without _knowing_ anything?" she asked me. _I knew I could count on her to take my side on this_.

"That was what I said! I don't know what his situation has to do with me, but my father doesn't want me near him when the shit hits the fan. But, I'm sure whatever it is, I could help him by being there for him rather than just walking away. I mean, am I right?" I asked looking over at a puzzled Harper.

"Unless the situation _has_ to do with you?" she answered her voice expressing her concern.

I shook my head. "Can't have to do with me, I haven't seen or read anything lately. They have nothing on me." I answered. "Whatever this is has to do with _him_." I said looking down.

"So, what'll happen? You can't avoid your father forever."

"He's going to have to learn to live with it. I don't see Jackson going anywhere anytime soon. I love him, Harp." I said checking for her reaction.

She slowly smiled at me and reached over to give me a quick hug. "I love you, sweets. I never thought I'd see the day!" she said looking relieved.

* * *

We stayed for about 2 hours before deciding to get up and head out over to the bar down the street from the beach.

"God, I'm _starving_!" Harper whined.

I laughed. "We're almost there, Harp. We just have to walk a little further." I said turning around to find someone hiding behind a car snapping photos of me. _What the fuck_? "Umm, Harper. I think maybe we should just go." I said turning to her.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" she said looking around on high alert.

"I think I spotted a cameraman over there." I said tilting my head without pointing. "Jackson is usually here to handle them. I don't want to put you through it." I said trying to keep myself composed.

"Jesus Christ, those fuckers don't quit, do they?" she asked annoyed to bits.

"You have no idea." I answered dryly.

"Come with me." she said holding out her hand. "I need a burger, Lex. I will protect you." She said with a wink, and then her face darkened at the sight of the photog. "Very subtle hiding spot, you're doing great." She said giving him a thumbs up with a mock grin and quickly replaced it with her middle finger.

He got out from behind the car and started snapping the camera in my face.

"_Where's Jackson today? Trouble in paradise?"_

Harper stopped and stared him down. "You would _love_ that now, wouldn't you?"

I kept my head down letting Harper lead the way.

"_Come on, Lexi. Don't be coy!"_

He continued to snap the pictures.

"Keep the camera away from us, or I break it." she warned. "FUCK OFF." She hissed walking faster. We were finally there and Harper pulled me into the restaurant. "Jesus! Are you ok, Lex?" she said turning around to look at me.

I took a deep breath and looked at Harper. "Thank you, Harper. You're my hero, really." I said squeezing her hand.

We took a seat at a high top and ordered a couple of frozen margaritas. We started catching up on all the time we missed with each other while living in different cities. It felt good to reconnect with Harper, and I loved Jackson so much for making their move possible.

We weren't bothered again when we left the bar, the guy was gone. I guess he got sick of waiting, thank goodness. We made our way back to my Mercedes and got in. I started the car getting ready to pull out when I heard my phone ringing. I looked down to see it was Jackson so I quickly picked up.

"Hey, babe." I answered with a smile.

"How's my girl doing?" he asked from the other end.

"Who? Harper? She's fine." I said winking over at Harper.

"JACKSON, LEXI GOT LIKE 5 NUMBERS TODAY! WE HAD TO BEAT THEM AWAY WITH A STICK!" harper shouted and I reached over squeezing the spot above her knee. She burst out into a fit of giggles and I heard Jackson laughing.

"You better burn them, baby." He warned playfully.

"Nah, I think I want to keep them. You know, for back up."

"Funny."

"How was your day, Jax?" I asked.

"Dull. I miss you." He said softly.

"I miss you, too. I'll call you when I get home, babe." I said my hands on the shifter. "I'm driving home right now."

"Ok, be safe. Call me as soon as you get in. I love you, Lexi."

"I love you, too, Jackson." I replied with a smile. I saw Harper in the corner making a gagging motion with her finger in her mouth. I smacked the side of her leg and started laughing. "Bye!" I said into the phone hanging up.

Harper just split from the garage when we got there saying the sun really wore her out and gave me a hug before getting into the car.

"I had fun, Harp. We should make this a regular thing." I said returning her hug.

She nodded. "Of course, I'd love that, babe. I'll see you later." She said pulling away with a little wave. "Toodaloo!" she said with a wink.

I smiled watching her drive away and made my way up to my condo. I grabbed my phone from my clutch and dialed Jackson.

He picked up on the first ring. "Hey, babe." He answered.

"Hey, I just got in."

"Tired?" he asked. I looked at the clock, it was only 7 but I was beat.

"Yea, the sun really wore me out. Harper went home too. Could be the margaritas though." I said with a little laugh.

"You guys drank?" he asked surprised.

"Yea, just a little." I replied plopping down on the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting on my couch."

"What are you wearing, babe?" he asked his voice husky.

"I showed you already." I said with a smile.

I heard him groaning. "I wish I could be there with you."

"Maybe you can be." I said running my hands over my thighs.

"How do you mean?" I could hear a smile in his voice.

"I'm touching myself, Jax. Talk to me." I breathed.

I heard his breath hitch and then the sound of his zipper. "Fuck, baby, I want you." He said his voice straining. I heard his breathing change and I could tell he was touching himself too. I continued to play with myself sliding my fingers in and out of me, moaning.

I heard someone knocking at his door.

"_Fuck_!" he cursed out under his breath. "Yes?!" he snapped. "I gotta call you back, baby. I'm still at work."

"You're WHAT?!" I exclaimed my eyes widened.

"I love you, I'll talk to you later." He hung up. _Motherfucker_.

* * *

Jackson called as much as he could, but with every passing day he just got busier. He sounded so stressed and tired so I remained supportive. Assuring him it was ok and that I understood. He called during times I was either busy or sleeping and vice versa, so it was really hard to keep in touch, but we tried. It seemed like forever but we finally made it to Friday.

I headed straight over to his house after work to surprise him when he got home and Amanda let me in. I lied telling him I'd be a little longer at work today and that he should go ahead and wait for me at his house. But, little did he know I was already waiting for him. My heart was beating a mile a minute if I waited any longer my heart would burst.

I was sitting in the living room when my phone started to ring. It was him.

"Hey, babe!" I answered cheerfully.

He let out a breath at the sound of my voice. "I can't wait to see you, baby."

"Me, too! I've missed you so much."

"How much longer will you be?"

"Not long." I said with a smile. "Where are you?"

"About 10 minutes away from the house." He answered. He sounded so tired, poor thing.

"Ok, I'll see you soon, babe. I miss and love you." I said hanging up.

I was so nervous I couldn't just stand here, I had to do something. So, I got up from the couch and decided to walk around to keep busy.

The big empty house seemed so much bigger without him in it.

I looked down to find a set of keys on the table in the hallway, it must be Amanda's. Where is she? I looked down the hall and my eyes landed on the door leading into the mystery room in the corner. I know it's a bad idea, and I knew he didn't want me going in that room. But, it was hard to fight the curiosity building up inside of me especially when the keys are sitting _right there_.

I gave up grabbing them and headed down the hall and stopped in front of the door. _Should I? He might get really mad. _But my curiosity got the better of me and I tried unlocking the door. I tried several keys before coming across the right one.

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

_Oh my fucking GOD!_


	21. Chapter 20 - Beg

**Chapter 20**

_Beg_

I walked further into the nursery. The walls were covered in pale yellow paint with a beautiful white crib in the center of the room. The main theme to the room consisted of jungle animals. But, instead of the usual jungle colors they were all set in pale yellow or cream colored tones, very _neutral_. Hanging off the side railing of the crib was an exquisite hand stitched yellow and cream colored quilt, I looked up and touched the different colored animals hanging off the mobile and felt a tear slide down my cheek. A rocking chair sat in the corner of the room with a diaper changing table set up right next to it. _What is all of this? _I looked up to find my answer. On the wall hung a huge black and white picture of a beautiful woman holding her growing belly and Jackson kneeling in front of her, planting a kiss on her stomach. _Oh my God, I think I'm going to be sick_.

I brought my hand up, clutching the fabric on my dress over my stomach. Tears continued to fall as I made my way over to the bookshelf on the other side of the room holding more pictures of Jackson and this woman. All the pictures were from the same photo session as the one hanging on the wall. One of the pictures caught my eye and I picked it up. It was of him nuzzling her neck with his arms wrapped tightly around her, _like he does with me,_ I thought. She looked up to the sky laughing, she was so beautiful, a classic beauty. And he looked so _happy_.

I heard someone quickly entering the room.

"Lexi?" he whispered behind me.

I snapped back around to find a tearful Jackson standing there in front of me. I held the photo out in front of me for him to see my hands were violently shaking. He looked down at the photo, tears falling he brought his hands up through his hair slowly shaking his head. I could barely manage to look through my tears to see him standing there in front of me.

"Is this Ellie?" I asked my voice trembling.

He released his hair looking down, a defeated look crossing his face. He nodded. "Yes."

"You're married," I whispered shaking my head. "With a baby on the way… Oh my GOD, Jackson, you are sick!" I said through gritted teeth. "Where are they now? Do they live in one of your other homes? Is that where you've been, with them in LA?"

My mind was working so fast I never gave him a chance to open his mouth. I was done with his lies. I thought about his conversation on the phone at his home in Siesta Key, he referred to a woman a couple of times in the conversation I recall. _I'm going to be sick_. I held my stomach screaming out.

"Why?! No, How?! How could you do this to me, Jackson?!"

"Baby, I can explain—"

I reached out smacking him as hard as I could clean across the face. His face whipped to the side in the direction my slap sent him and he stood motionless, his skin now a stinging red. I saw his jaw clench tight and his chest started to rise and fall at a more rapid pace. He turned his head back to face me tears filling his eyes.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT, JACKSON! _How_ are you going to even begin to explain _this_?!" I yelled sobbing uncontrollably now bringing the picture back up to his face. "I heard you referring to a woman during your call at Siesta Key. Something about _paying_ her what she wants? What was that for? A divorce settlement? Don't bother with that, Jackson. I'm not staying. No way in hell! I will _not_ be the mistress in your fucked up story!" I said wiping my tears away angrily. "When were you planning on telling me? How long were you going to string me along like this? Like a fucking fool! That's all I was to you, a fool, 'a play thing to pass the time'." I quoted Brad. "I gave you my heart, Jax." I whispered closing my eyes. "How could you?"

I shoved the picture into his hands. I reached up to the necklace he gave me yanking down hard breaking the chain and threw it at his chest. He looked up at me in horror, eyes wide, shaking his head back and forth.

"NO…"

"YES!" I shouted. "Jackson, I _need_ you to let me go. Don't follow me, don't call me. Anything concerning _me_, just…_don't_. I think you've done enough, don't you?" I said between sobs, my chest heaving.

No matter how much I fought to breathe it just didn't feel like enough. I was suffocating, and I needed _out_ of this house.

I started for the door but he blocked my path dropping to his knees in front of me wrapping his arms around my waist, crying. "NO, baby, please don't! Please, I'm begging you, don't. Just listen to me—"

"So you can lie to me some more?" I asked my voice shaking.

He shook his head back and forth arms tightening around my waist. "Please, I can't live without you. I can't live without your smile, your laugh, your touch, your _love_… I just can't, baby, please don't go. Don't do this to me. _I love you, baby. _Lexi, look at me, baby… Look at me!" His pleas were desperate, his tears started to fall more freely now.

I brought my hands up to my face sobbing, screaming. Never in my life have I endured this much pain, even with Eli. I don't remember it hurting _this_ bad.

I ripped his hands from my waist. "_I _didn't do this to _you_. Remember that, Jackson." I said walking away from him. I heard him calling out after me, shouting, throwing things, _destroying_ the room. I ignored it breaking into a run heading for the door. I made it outside, _thank god_, I need to get out of here.

I pressed the unlock button on my key and quickly got in locking the doors right away. Then I started the car to get myself the hell away from here. I saw him run out of the house and to my car knocking, banging on my window, his eyes _desperate_.

"Baby? Baby, please, open the door. You promised me, you promised me you wouldn't do this. Remember? Unlock the door so we could talk, please, I can explain!" I looked up at his tear streaked face through the window tears streaming down my own face. I just shook my head at him and pulled away leaving him behind.

I picked up my phone and dialed Harper without looking back.

She picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, bitch, how's it hangin'?" she said her usual greeting.

"Harper! I need you, NOW." I said through my tears.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? Where are you?" she asked.

"Meet me at Bottoms Up I'm heading out there now. Come alone."

"Of course, babe, I'm there! I'll be there in 5 minutes! Don't do or say anything to anyone until I get there!" she said hanging up.

I sat in the parking lot of Bottoms Up waiting for Harper, trying to fix my makeup the best I could, smoothing down my hair and adjusted my dress. Just then I heard Harper tap on my window. I looked up and she frowned pointing at the door telling me to hurry and unlock it. I stepped out of the car and rushed into her arms crying all over again.

"Shhhh…It's ok, it's gonna be ok. Let me grab your purse for you and then we can head inside. I want you to tell me _everything_." She said ducking into my car and grabbing my clutch. "Ok, let's go." She said looping her arm into mine.

The hostess greeted us at the door and Harper did what she did best and took control. "We need a table away from everyone, please tell our waiter or waitress to only come by when we call for them." The hostess nodded in understanding and sat us in the corner booth away from everyone.

Harper let me get settled in my seat before she started asking questions. "So, what happened?" she asked her voice low.

"He's _married_, Harper." I said crying.

She held her hands up. "Wait, what? You can't start off with that, I told you to tell me everything!" she looked shocked.

So I started from the beginning.

"Well you know he has been away this past week, and I wanted to surprise him by beating him there. I lied to him telling him I'd be late and that he should go ahead and wait for me. I got so nervous waiting for him in that big house so I started wandering around. There's this room in the corner of one of his hallways that he didn't want me going into. I found a set of keys that belonged to Amanda on the hallway table, so I used it to enter the room." I started crying into my hands before continuing any further with the story. "It was a _nursery_, Harp. A fucking nursery!" I couldn't breathe.

I saw a series of emotions playing throughout her face starting with shock, confusion and _anger_. She brought up a hand to her mouth closing her eyes, shaking her head.

"I don't understand…" she started to say.

"He has a couple of homes. One here, one in Siesta Key and the other in LA, I have been to 2 out of 3. Why do you think that is? She must be there. I heard him yelling at someone on the phone referring to a woman's safety and she's pregnant. It all adds up, and I'm a fucking fool." I said crying again.

"Shut the fuck up, Lex. You are no fucking fool. He's a fucking idiot though, I'll tell you that much." She snapped seething anger.

I shook my head. "I just can't believe it…"

"Neither can I, I mean of all the 'what the fucks' this takes the cake!" her eyes looked murderous. "I warned that son of a bitch the first night to be careful or to walk away." She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Lex. I don't know what else to say. What can I do, sweets?" she asked rubbing my hand.

I shrugged. "There's nothing I can do. You can help keep him away from me." I said bringing my hand up to my forehead. My head was pounding.

"Done." she answered instantly. "What else?"

"Just be here." I whispered.

"I'm here, babe! Do you want to stay with us?" she asked.

"Maybe… for a few days?" I was so grateful for her right now, she had no idea. "Can you come with me to my condo to pack a few things?"

"Of course, honey. Whatever you need, I am here for you." She said grabbing my hand in hers. "What are you going to do about work?" she asked her eyes wide.

I shook my head. "That can't be avoided. I have to go, I'm not going to stop going because of him. I'm glad today is Friday though. It'll give me the next two days to prepare myself if he happens to show up outside of work. Maybe I can have Kellan help me to my car?" I suggested. She nodded her head declaring it a great idea.

* * *

I drank myself into a stupor. Harper helped me out to her car sitting me in the passenger side gently, buckling me in and she shut the door. She got into the driver's side and started her car.

"My car…" I started to say.

"Shhhh. Nick and I will come back tonight to pick it up so it doesn't get towed." She answered before I could finish. A tear slid down my cheek as she pulled her car into reverse.

I woke up when I felt the car come to a stop in her driveway. My stuff, did we get my stuff? I looked back to see my suitcase in the backseat.

I felt dizzy. I had way too much tequila. I opened the door stepping out and saw Nick standing there with Jackson. I'm way too drunk for this shit, I thought leaning back against the car to stabilize myself. Jackson rushed over to me holding my face in his hands.

"Jesus Christ, Lexi! How much have you had to drink?!" I yanked my face back releasing it from his hold as another tear slid down my cheek.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Harper marched up to him.

"Harper…" Nick started.

Jackson turned around to look at her and she delivered a hard punch to his groin. Jackson fell to the ground on his knees clutching himself trying to steady his breath.

"I fucking warned you. You dickless bastard!" she shouted through tears. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER?! She has been through enough!"

"HARPER!" Nick came running over holding Harper back.

I watched motionless, like I was watching a movie. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, everything hurt. The tears came naturally and I started to hiccup.

Harper wriggled herself free from Nick and rushed to my side. "Come on, baby. Let's get you inside." She whispered wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"Lexi…" Jackson called out to me between breaths. He was still on his knees, Harper got him pretty good.

"Don't you _fucking_ dare!" Harper hissed. "Nick, take care of this." she said pointing down at Jackson._ "NOW!_" Then she took me into the house.

She took me into one of their spare bedrooms and pulled the comforter back. "Lay down, Lex." She said softly. "You need to sleep the tequila off. God help you, you're going to feel this shit in the morning, babe. Here take these before you pass out." She said handing me a bottled water with two Advils. I took them and laid my head back down on the pillow.

* * *

I opened my eyes, it was morning but I wasn't in my room. Where am I? I attempted to sit up when my body protested and I quickly laid back down bringing a hand up to my head. I looked around. I'm at Harper's, I remember now.

A soft knock came at my door and I saw Harper poke her head in. I gave her a small smile letting her know she could come in and started sitting up, slowly this time. She came in holding a bed tray and she laid it across my lap. I looked down to find another set of pills, a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a cup of hot tea. I brought my hands up to my face and started to bawl.

"Shit! What'd I do, tell me, Lex!" she said panicking.

I just shook my head and she came down sitting next to me wrapping me in a warm hug.

I laid my head on her shoulder and just let myself cry.

* * *

My phone was driving me halfway insane with its endless buzzing and chirping from Jackson's messages, I wanted to throw it against the wall, if it weren't for work I would have. All my work contacts have this number I can't just go changing it or risk breaking my phone leaving me out of touch with everyone. It would lead to questions and nothing in the world would prep me to answer Jackson questions now or ever.


	22. Chapter 21 - Ties

**Chapter 21**

_Ties_

"Hey, Harp!" I called out from down the hall.

"Yea, sweets?" she called back sticking her head out the door.

"Let's go drinking." I said.

"Ok, where?" she asked eyeing me warily.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Bottoms up?"

She nodded. "Ok…Let's do it." She smiled at me.

I quickly got dressed in my strapless, black romper accessorizing with a wide red belt, large hoop earrings, bangles and a long chain charm necklace. I went heavy on the makeup to hide the red puffiness in my eyes so my eyes looked extra blue. I slipped into a pair of ankle booties and puffed my hair around a little with my hands walking out the door.

Harper and Nick were waiting for me in the living room with a small smile.

"Ready?" she asked.

I nodded once. "As I'll ever be." I answered heading out the front door. We climbed into their Mercedes and set out for the bar.

The bar was _packed_ when we walked in. I wasn't expecting anything less it was a Saturday night in Miami after all. We walked further in heading toward the bar to get drinks, I needed one really bad.

"Lex?" I froze turning to see Kellan.

He must be here with some work people, he hung out here a lot, I forgot. He was in a black cotton v-neck and dark washed jeans. I always did love him in casual wear, he looked good.

"Kellan." I leaned back against the bar with a smile and nodded in his direction. He looked me up and down.

"You look…different." He said.

I tilted my head to the side. "Good or bad?"

"_Never_ bad." He said grinning.

I shook my head slowly. "Thank god for that." I said sighing. _Tonight I won't think about him, he doesn't deserve to be thought about._

He walked up and stopped right in front of me. "Where's Jackson?" he asked looking into my eyes.

I looked away for just a second and returned my gaze back to Kellan's. "Not here." I answered.

His eyes changed, he looked worried.

I shook my head. "Don't." I warned.

He nodded in understanding. "I'm buying you a drink." He said getting the bartender's attention. "Are you still a tequila girl?" he asked with a smirk.

"Patron" I winked at him.

I heard him ordering the shots and I looked over at Harper. She gave me a look. I shook my head reassuring her with a smile.

The bartender set the shots down. Kellan called Harper and Nick over, he extended his hand out toward Nick shaking his hand and he handed them their shots. We took them and ordered another round. Nick and Kellan drew the line at their 4th shot since they were driving and decided to sip on a couple beers but Harper and I kept taking them. We had a bad the case of the giggles around shot 7 and Kellan leaned in close to whisper something into my ear.

"I missed that laugh." I felt his breath against my skin and shivered a little.

I smiled at him and started giggling. "I have to pee!" I shouted causing Harper to giggle all over again.

I came out of the bathroom and felt someone's hand wrap around my arm jerking me off to the side. Kellan tucked me away to a dark corner of the hallway leaning me against the wall.

"You scared the shit out of me." I said giggling.

He brushed a stray hair from my face tucking it behind my ear. "I told you I'd wait for you…" he leaned down his lips softly brushing against mine. He pulled back looking at me for a reaction. I looked up at him my eyes brimming with tears, thank god it was dark. I reached up pulling his face back down to mine. _I need to forget, help me forget._

His kisses were definitely much softer, gentler. His hands were cradling my face, his fingers wrapped around the nape of my neck and his thumbs were grazing my jawline. My hands slipped under his shirt up his abs, _my god his abs_, I moaned softly into his mouth and I heard him groaning pulling back from me.

"I love you, Lexi." He whispered against my lips. My eyes went wide and I stepped back. "I know you can't say it. But, that won't change how I feel about you. Nothing has to happen tonight, or ever, for that matter. I won't push you, or touch you, not unless you ask me to, Lex." He said stroking my cheek again. "I know how much you cared for him. I kind of crossed a line tonight, I'm sorry that I'm not sorry. Being with you again, hanging out with you again, it overwhelmed me." he said kissing the side of my head.

"I…I have to go." I choked out running past him. I found Harper and dragged her out of the bar behind me, Nick looked confused but he quickly followed suit.

* * *

Sunday was uneventful, compared to the last two days. It passed by too fast and now Monday was looming over me. I was dreading it, the last thing I want to do is work a 9 to 5 in this condition. Jackson was still calling and messaging nonstop that the buzzing and chirping started to sound like music. I don't know how much more of this I can take, he wouldn't stop.

I pray he doesn't show up tomorrow.

I _hope_ he doesn't show up tomorrow.

_That's a lie_.

I pray I have the strength to turn him away.

I _hope_ I have the strength to turn him away.

_That's a lie_.

I pray that I stop loving him.

I _hope _I have the strength to stop loving him.

_That's a lie._

_ You don't love him, Lex._

_ You don't love him._

_ That's a lie._

I cried myself to sleep that night.

* * *

I got up really early today. I couldn't really sleep to be honest. I got dressed in my black shift dress pulling my hair up in a high ponytail. I again went heavy on the eye makeup, I looked horrid. I pinched my cheeks to bring some color to my face. I didn't feel like accessorizing today so I was just dressed plainly in black, _no color_. Jesus Christ I looked like I was heading to a funeral in my black dress and black pumps.

I headed out of the bathroom grabbing my purse, and after heavy debate on whether I should bother with my phone I decided to take it and tossed it in my purse. In case of an emergency, I needed it. So I guess I would have to bear with the buzz/chirp symphony all fucking day today. I let out a sigh heading out to the living room of Harper's house grabbing my keys and my suitcase.

"You know there's no need for you to leave, Lex. You could stay here as long as you need." She said concerned flooding her voice.

I shook my head. "The reason why I stayed the weekend was to escape Jackson. I knew there might be a possibility of me giving in if he were to come see me. But, now I think I'm good." I reassured her with a small smile. "He has physically kept his distance, I don't think he'll be too much of a problem." I finished. She walked up to me pulling me into a hug.

"If you need _anything_ _at all_, do NOT hesitate to call me. I'm serious, Lex." She said rubbing my back.

"Of course, I know." I said rubbing her arm. "I love you, sis." I whispered.

"I love you too, sweets."

* * *

I walked into the building heading for the elevators, I nodded a greeting at Shelly and she smiled warmly at me. I hit the call button, within seconds the elevator car arrived and I got in. I looked at my watch, 8:30. I was _really_ early. The elevator reached our floor and opened up to an empty office, nobody was in yet. I headed to my office to set everything down when I heard a soft knock at my door.

"Yes?" I answered.

Kellan walked in shutting the door behind him. He leaned against it crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"How are you feeling, Lex?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine." I smiled.

"Cut the shit, Lex. It's me you're talking to, you can talk to _me_…" he said a little offended.

"Is my father in?" I asked.

His eyebrows bunched together in confusion. "Yes, he is. Why?"

I walked up to where he was standing and took his hand. "Come with me." I said reaching for the door.

He stood up straight getting out of the way and I opened it stepping out heading toward my father's office.

"Lex, what are you doing?" he asked.

I knocked on my father's door.

"Come in." he answered from the other side of the door.

I poked my head through and saw him sitting there for the first time in what seemed like forever. My eyes misted a little at the sight of him but I brushed it off.

"Hey, daddy. May I come in?"

His eyes brightened. "Of course, sweetie," he said getting up. "You're always welcome in here."

I stepped into his office pulling Kellan inside with me. My father looked confused at the sight of him and I sat Kellan down on the chair next to my father's desk. I stayed standing by the door, leaning against it for support.

I cleared my throat before I began to speak. "Jackson and I are not together anymore." Both of their eyes shot up to look at me. Tears pricked the corner of my eyes. "I refuse to talk about it. I just thought since it started in this room, I'd end it in this room. No more discussion of Jackson and myself. If we absolutely _need_ to talk about him I would prefer it be business related." Just then a tear escaped my eyes falling down my cheek to the floor. Kellan's heart broke at the sight of me and my father's eyes filled with tears.

"So, you know?" my father asked.

I nodded. "I do." I said clenching my jaw tightly shut. "And I love you, daddy. For trying to protect me…Thank you." I whispered. "I just needed to find out for myself, you know?"

He nodded. "I understand, sweetheart."

I cleared my throat. "Kellan, I may need your help getting to my car after work…Just until things settle down. Is that ok?" I looked over at him.

"Of course it is. Why would you even ask me that?"

I nodded, another tear falling. "Thank you." I breathed out. "Both of you…"

I turned and walked out of the office.

* * *

I buried myself in work today, flipping through papers typing away furiously on the computer. I skipped lunch and I wasn't even hungry, I was just running on coffee all day so I was a little jittery. I tried shaking them out to steady myself. I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in."

"Hey, you ready to go?" Kellan came in with a small smile.

I looked up at the clock, 5:30.

"Oh my goodness." I said with a small laugh. "I totally lost track of time. Yea, I'm ready. Just a sec, let me power everything down." He was watching me as I moved around the office getting myself ready to go. I grabbed my purse and smiled up at him. "I'm ready."

He nodded standing up to get the door for me. I walked through and headed toward the elevator, we rode in silence the whole way. He was giving me my space and I was grateful. The elevator doors opened up on the main floor and my heart started beating against its cage. I took a deep breath and silently prayed he wouldn't be there. I caught glimpse of the Porsche and came to an abrupt stop, Kellan ran right into me.

"Lex, what's wrong?" he asked looking down at me with a hand on my shoulder.

"He's here." I panicked. "Umm…" _God, what do I do?_ "Kellan, can you…?" I held my hand out to him. I know it was asking a lot but I didn't know what else to do.

He read me perfectly giving me a small reassuring smile and took my hand. "Of course I can."

We walked out to the garage hand in hand and I sucked in a breath of air when I saw him. He looked like shit. He was in my favorite black suit, his black shirt undone at the top with his hands in his pockets. But, his face…I looked up and saw his eyes were bloodshot, his hair in disarray, his face unshaved. _Fuck_. He looked just as bad as I did.

He straightened up when he saw me, then he looked down at my hands in Kellan's and his jaw clenched tight.

"Lexi, I _need_ to talk to you." He said the desperation in his voice was clear.

Kellan pulled on my hand tucking me safely behind him. "She doesn't want to see you, I'm sorry." Kellan answered for me. Jackson looked at Kellan like he was going to start pounding on him. I looked down to the floor.

"Lexi, baby…" he started toward me but Kellan held his hand up to stop him.

"I need to speak with her." Jackson's voice grew impatient with Kellan.

"I'm sorry, she asked me to keep you away from her. My hands are tied." Kellan's patience was also starting to wear thin. _Just go!_

Jackson looked at me, wanting me to tell Kellan that it was ok, but I didn't.

"Kellan, please walk me to my car." I said softly looking anywhere but at Jackson.

Kellan gently slid his arm around my waist guiding me toward my car and I saw Jackson shifting, his hands were balled into fists trying to control his building temper. He looked like he was going to attack Kellan for touching me but refrained. Kellan opened my door for me when I unlocked it and kissed my forehead before making sure I got safely inside.

"Buckle up." He said with a small smile. "You did good, kid. Proud of you." He said stroking my cheek with his thumb.

A tear slid down my cheek as I let out a deep breath and he wiped it away. I felt like I was holding it during that whole exchange, silently praying it wouldn't come to blows.

I nodded smiling up at him. "Thank you, Kellan. I really appreciate it, I'm so sorry." I said.

He shook his head. "Don't be. Drive safe, let me know when you get home." He directed.

I nodded in agreement and I pulled out of my parking spot and started to drive away. I looked in the rearview mirror to see Jackson standing there watching me.

* * *

I couldn't get what happened the night before out of my head, I owed Kellan an explanation for why I used him shamelessly.

I knocked on Kellan's office door.

"Come in." he called from inside.

I poked my head inside with a small smile and his eyes instantly warmed at the sight of me.

"Busy?" I asked.

"Not at all, come in, Lex." He motioned with his hand.

I sat down in front of his desk and he looked at me with his head tilted to the side.

"What's up, Lex?" he asked showing a little concern.

"I wanted to thank you about last night. I…" I quickly looked down, my eyes started filling with tears and I didn't want him to see me. "I know how this must seem…Like I'm using you. But, I need to get over him, Kellan." I said my voice shaking.

"Lex, stop crying." Kellan started to say. "And stop thanking me and apologizing for this—"

I held up my hand indicating for him to let me finish. "And you're the only person I can think of that I trust enough to really help me do it. I think seeing me with you might help him accept everything and move on…with his wife and baby."

Kellan's brows bunched together in confusion and he looked at me. "Wait. What? What are you talking about, Lex?" he asked.

"He needs to go back to his wife and baby. That's why I left him Kellan, I refused to stay when I found out he was married with a baby on the way. Did you not know this?" I asked, my turn to be confused.

He brought a hand up to his forehead closing his eyes. "Uhh…" he stopped and took a deep breath in. "Lex…His wife died in a car accident four years ago while she was about 6 months pregnant. He's not married he's a widower." He corrected me.

"What?" I was at a loss for words my head was spinning. "What are you _saying_?"

He closed his eyes again debating his next move. "You _can not_ tell your father I'm doing this." He got online and printed out an article sliding it over to me. "_This_ is why we tried keeping you away from Jackson."

I looked down at the article in front of me. I choked back a sob as I read the headline dated for May 8th, 2009.

"_Young billionaire Jackson Anderson loses wife Ellie Anderson and unborn child in a tragic car accident"_

I started reading the article.

_After failing to stop at a red light, Ellie Anderson caused an accident colliding with oncoming traffic. In the car were two high school students, quarterback of the Lakewood Ranch Mustangs Elijah Lee Williams and girlfriend Lexi Isabelle Moore, heading back home from their high school prom at the Hyatt Hotel in Siesta Key Sarasota, Florida. Williams died en route to the hospital while Moore suffered injuries to the head and ribs…_

I couldn't read any further. This couldn't be right.

"Does Jackson know about this?" I whispered.

"No." Kellan shook his head. "Your father and I came across this when we were doing our research on him as soon as he signed on with us. Your father couldn't believe it, the connection was just unbelievable. This happened in Sarasota, but he _lives_ here in Miami, it's just unreal…"

"He has a house in Siesta Key…" I answered him. They must have been staying there when this accident happened.

"We asked around about the accident, your dad was so worried about you finding out that his new client had ties to your past. The people we got in touch with said he didn't want to know anything about the accident. They said he didn't want to know anything about the people she hit. I think he carried the guilt of the accident with him. They must have had some sort of argument before she got in the car to leave, leading her to miss the red light." He explained.

_"__Never__ run. S__tay__. You stay and fight, Lexi. Don't ever walk away from me. No problem we have will be big enough for you to walk out without __talking__ to me first."_

_Oh my God._

I brought my hands up to my face trying to pace myself. My mind was working a million miles a minute and I couldn't slow it down.

"When your dad asked you if you _knew,_ I assumed…" he shook his head. "You have to tell him Lex—"

"NO!" I almost shouted. "No." I said quieter. "Kellan, I need you now more than ever to help me keep him away. I want to keep this information from him for as long as I can." I started crying so hard I couldn't breathe. "Please, Kellan. Please!" I was hysterical, my voice a panic, frantic.

He rushed to my side kneeling by my chair. "Lex, breathe!" He took hold of my face in my hands looking into my eyes until my breathing slowed. Then he pulled me into his arms holding my head securely against his chest. "Shhhhh. Everything will be fine." He reassured me.

I cried into his chest, wailing.

I could _never_ be with Jackson again. I just can't.


	23. Chapter 22 - Convincing Jackson

**Chapter 22**

_Convincing Jackson_

I sat in his office with him as we discussed what I needed from him to help me through this. He listened nodding, happy to help me in any way he can and comforting me when I broke down crying all over again. By the time the conversation was over it was already almost time to go.

I got up with Kellan's help, his hand securely around my waist. I turned before heading out the door facing Kellan.

"Kellan…"

He turned around with his hands in his pockets. "What's up, Lex?"

"I really do love you for being here for me. Maybe in time I will feel the same love you feel for me? I don't want you to think I don't care about you, I'm not asking this of you without reason. I'm asking because I cared about you once. If I had to convince Jackson to move on I wouldn't be able to do it with anyone else but you." I explained to him.

He nodded. "There's no need to explain anything to me, Lex. I'm here for you, whenever you need. As a friend or a lover is your choice. You're asking me for an in-between, and I'll take what I can get. If this road leads to you rediscovering your feelings for me, fine. If not, that's fine too. I'm just glad to be back in your life as _someone_, everything else just doesn't matter." He said with a small smile. I sighed in relief and turned to leave.

* * *

I packed everything up and powered everything down. Kellan came knocking on my door right on time.

"Come in." I called out from my desk with my back to the door. "I'm almost ready," I said smiling turning around to face him. "I'm just making sure I'm not forgetting any—"

_Jackson_.

I dropped whatever I was holding in my hands at the sight of him.

"What are you doing here?" I managed to find my voice.

"You won't take any of my calls, you're not answering any of my texts…"

"So you come here? I work here, Jackson. You can't keep doing this." I choked out. "Move on." I replied coldly.

He shook his head tears falling, staining his beautiful cheeks. "No. No, Lexi, I won't. I _can't_. You don't understand, you've got it all wrong…"

I managed to keep myself calm and collected before opening my mouth to speak again. "You caught me at a bad time. I was just on my way out, Jackson." I said trying to figure out how I was going to leave without him blocking me, or worse, touching me. I couldn't let him continue to explain, I didn't want him to know I knew. Not until I found an excuse for why I still couldn't be with him without giving him the actual reason.

Kellan walked in just then and I let out a sigh of relief. He walked over to me sliding his arm around my waist pulling me too him and planting a kiss on my forehead. Jackson sucked in a breath of air at the sight of us together.

"Ready?" he asked looking into my eyes making sure I was ok.

"Yes, let's go." I quickly answered. He reached down to take my hand and started to lead me out of the office.

I paused to stop next to Jackson. "I'm sorry, Jackson." Then I continued to follow behind Kellan.

I started gasping for air the minute we stepped out of the office, sobbing uncontrollably. Kellan hurriedly pulled us into the elevator wrapping his arms around me, trying to calm me down. I cried into his chest as he silently held me.

"I'm doing the right thing, aren't I?" I asked.

"I don't know, Lex." He whispered rubbing my back.

* * *

Days passed by, it was now Saturday. Jackson didn't pay anymore surprise visits and I ignored my phone so I wasn't sure if he tried messaging anymore. But, with Kellan's help, I started to feel somewhat normal again. He's been so good to me.

The paparazzi did more digging around and found out who I was and who my family was, what they did for a living, blah blah blah. Before I knew it my social status went from gold digger to Miami socialite and being tied to Jackson meant a paparazzi group of my very own. How'd I get so lucky? Words could not express how much I loathed the hound dogs. But, having them may actually help me spread the word out to Jackson. I made sure I was photographed with Kellan a lot.

"Can we go out tonight?" I asked Kellan.

He came over to my condo for breakfast and we were lounging casually on the couch now with the TV on the entertainment news channel.

"Sure, whatever you want." He said smiling.

I nodded. "Good, I'll call Harper and Nick then." I said and turned to look at the TV when I heard my name. I turned the volume up.

_Socialite Lexi Moore has been spotted out with Kellan Cooper on several occasions this past week. But, where's her billionaire beau hiding? Weren't they the ones "dating"? Looks like Ms. Moore is back to rock the rumor boat once again, guys! Stay tuned! _

_Bitch_.

Kellan touched my shoulder. "You ok?"

I nodded. "Yea, this is good. It's fine. I'm fine." I answered unconvincingly. "Let's go to _Tryst_ tonight."

* * *

I got dressed while Kellan waited for me in the living room. I decided to wear the same black dress I wore the first night I met Jackson. The long sleeved black bodycon minidress with a very low cut down the back. I wore my hair down letting it fall down around my shoulders in soft waves and accessorized with a turquoise blue chandelier necklace and black clutch. I generously applied the black eye shadow around my eyes giving it a smoky effect and slipped into my black Louboutin pumps.

I walked out looking at Kellan dressed in a crisp black shirt and black pants. I coordinated with him on purpose. He pulled black off more than well, he looked _sexy_.

His eyes looked up from his phone and scanned my body. He cleared his throat. "You look good, Lex." He said stuffing his phone into his pocket.

I smiled shyly at him. "Thanks. Ready?" he nodded and I held my hand out to him. "Lead the way _boyfriend_." I said with a wink.

* * *

We arrived at _Tryst_ and the paparazzi didn't fail me, they were there standing around in the same spot as the last time I was here. Kellan handed his keys to the valet and slid his arm around my waist.

"_Lexi, can you confirm who you're actually with?"_

"_Are you with Mr. Cooper?"_

"_How long has this been going on?"_

"_What about Jackson? Is he still in the picture?"_

I smiled politely and looked over at Kellan smiling naturally down at me. I stood on my tippy toes to kiss him on the neck and I turned around winking at the, now wild, paparazzi and continued to the door without a word.

The club was packed and we made our way through the crowd to find Harper and Nick standing by the bar. I hugged them in greeting and Kellan walked away to get me a drink.

"Shots?" he asked knowingly.

I grinned at him. "Shots." I nodded.

"You look beautiful, Lex." Harper said to me when Kellan walked away.

"Thanks, Harp, so do you." I looked over at Nick. "You know you're lucky don't you?"

He grabbed her hand and pointed at the ring. "Yes, I do." He smiled down at Harper. She melted, what a sucker. I laughed at the sight of the two of them together.

Kellan walked back over with the waitress carrying our drinks behind him. He wrapped his arms around me from behind kissing me on the cheek.

"Hurry up and take your drink so I can dance with you." He whispered into my ear. I giggled and took the shot glass from the tray and he did the same.

We downed them together. "I'm gonna need more of these." I waved my glass in his face.

He laughed. "She's bringing the bottle out now, I told her my _girlfriend _likes to go a little heavy on the tequila." He teased.

I pinched his side and he continued to laugh pulling me to him. She brought over the bottle and we continued to take our shots.

After our 5th shot, I set the glass down and turned to face Kellan. "Now, I'm ready." I said with a huge grin.

The Cedric Gervais remixed version of Lana Del Rey's Summertime Sadness started blaring through the speakers and Harper and I started jumping to the beat. I turned to Kellan and wrapped my arms around his neck, laughing, dancing and moving with him. _This felt really nice_. He was such a great dancer, I loved going out to the clubs with him before, I forgot just how much until now.

The song ended and I pulled him back toward the bar. "I want another drink." I said smiling. I took three more and he stood watching me. "You're not drinking?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I gotta drive you home, kid." He said continuing to look at me.

I made a face. "Don't call me kid if you don't want me to call you dad." I said with a smirk.

His eyes changed and he took a step toward me. I cocked an eyebrow at him with a smile. "Come dance with me, Lex." He held his hand out to me.

I nodded and let him lead me to the dance floor again.

They were playing a club house mix and Kellan playfully spun me around and I started giggling. He pulled me close to him, with my back to his front and I started grinding my hips back into him. I heard his breath hitch and he wrapped his arms around my waist moving with me. I bit my lip leaning back against his chest bringing my hands up running my fingers through his perfect hair, and he brought his face down to my neck. I continued to move to the music and he spun me back around to face him, our faces just inches away. He brought his forehead down to mine waiting for me to come the rest of the way to him, and I did. He wrapped his arm around my waist and grabbed the nape of my neck with the other pressing me harder against his mouth.

Then I felt something. The hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up. I pulled back breaking the kiss and looked around. Then I found him sitting with a woman in the lounge, his eyes watching me, _intensely_.

I turned back around to Kellan.

"What's wrong?" he asked after seeing my face.

"Jackson is over there." I whispered.

Kellan discreetly looked up to find him with the woman and his eyes iced over.

"I'll take you home." He said protectively.

I nodded and he put his arms around me. I tried smiling to play off 'normal' for Harper and Nick. It must have worked because Harper didn't ask questions, they both hugged and kissed me goodbye and we were out the door.

The paparazzi were there to snap photos of us leaving together, and Kellan handed his stub to the valet. He turned towards me and held me against his chest shielding me from the paparazzi who were getting a little too close for comfort now.

"_Where are you guys going, Lexi? Back to your place?"_

"_That was a little fast wouldn't you say?"_

I felt him tense and saw his jaw clenching and he snapped his head around in the photog's direction.

"BACK THE FUCK UP." He warned glaring at him. His hands were still around me keeping me close. I gripped onto his shirt so he wouldn't lose control and hit him.

Kellan's BMW pulled up just then and the valet jumped out and opened the door for me. Kellan safely tucked me inside buckling me in. He quickly merged in with traffic speeding away towards my condo. I looked over to an angry Kellan. I touched his hand and he gripped it, hard.

"Kellan…"

"I just need a minute, Lex."

"I'm sorry, is this getting to be too much for you?" I asked.

"No, it's not that. It's what they say that really pisses me off." He said taking deeper breaths now. "They don't know what they're talking about, Lexi. Don't let them get to you."

I shrugged. "I don't."

He ran his thumb along the palm of my hand. "Good."

He pulled in to park inside the parking garage of my building and turned the car off.

"I'll walk you up." He said getting out of the car.

He came around to open my door for me and took me by the hand leading me toward the elevators. He walked me to my door and I unlocked it stepping inside.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Lex." He said kissing my forehead and turned to leave.

I reached out grabbing his shirt. "Stay." I said before I could stop myself. His eyes widened at my request. "Stay with me." I said again pulling him inside and shutting the door.

* * *

I woke up and looked over at a peacefully sleeping Kellan. I quietly got out of bed and headed into bathroom.

I grabbed my toothbrush squeezing some toothpaste onto it sticking it in my mouth and leaned over turning on the water to the shower. I rinsed out my mouth and stepped in under the hot water.

I started patting myself down with a towel when I heard someone banging on the door. I quickly finished drying off and wrapped myself in my robe and walked out before whoever it was woke Kellan. I walked out and pulled my hair free from my towel running my hands through my hair and looked up to see Kellan had already answered the door.

Jackson looked from me to Kellan with a shocked expression on his face. He looked to see Kellan's clothes were the same from last night and saw me in my robe. Part of me wanted to explain but I just let his mind make up his thoughts for him. After letting it register Jackson looked back to me.

"I guess, I just had to see it for myself." He choked out.

He slowly backed away looking like someone had just punched him in the gut.

Once he was completely out of sight, Kellan shut the door and looked back at me.

I closed my eyes. And for the millionth time, I cried for Jackson.


	24. Chapter 23 - Goodbye

**Chapter 23**

_Goodbye_

"Lexi, are you ok?" he came up to me pulling me into another one of his comforting embraces.

I nodded. "I'm fine, I'll be fine. I don't know why he keeps showing up like this, he's making it really hard." I said crying into his chest.

He rested his chin on top of my head and started to rub my back.

"Getting over you isn't easy. I would know." He said kissing my head.

"I'm going to tell him I know about his wife and baby. It's my last option, he needs to move on." I said sniffling.

"Are you sure?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

I nodded. "I'm sure. I know exactly what I'm going to say."

* * *

Kellan stayed for a few hours to make sure I was ok. After he left I headed to my closet to start getting ready. I slipped on a turquoise deep cotton v-neck and white denim cutoff shorts. I didn't bother with makeup in fear of it running into an ugly mess in front of Jackson and just grabbed my sunglasses off the counter. I spritzed my favorite perfume and grabbed my white Louis Vuitton tote and walked out the door.

I felt numb the whole way there. _Breaking up with Jackson_. The thought never crossed my mind. But, neither did the possibility that Eli and I killed his wife and unborn child. Our situation was fucked all ways to Sunday, he and I were just not meant to be I guess.

I parked in front of his house and sat in the car for a few minutes to steady my nerves. _God, give me strength._ I took a deep breath and opened my car door. I looked down at my watch, 7:20. Ok, so I will just get this over with and get the hell out of here. Like ripping off a band-aid. Simple enough, right?

I walked up to the door ringing the bell. I turned my back to the door and looked at my car. Maybe this was a bad idea. I heard the door open. _Too late_.

I turned around expecting Amanda but saw Jackson standing in front of me in nothing but his basketball shorts. I felt my throat closing. _Yes, this was definitely a bad idea_. I looked down at his hands to see his knuckles were covered in blood.

"Lexi?" his face went white.

I gave him a small smile. "Can I come in?"

"Yes, of course you can." He quickly stepped to the side opening the door wider for me to come in. He didn't take his eyes off of me, not even for a second.

I walked in to his once spotless home now covered in shattered glass and broken bits of wood, the place was trashed. I paused in the foyer turning to look at Jackson. He looked down at the floor and hid his hands behind his back.

I walked up to him and grabbed his hand to take a look. It looked pretty bad but it didn't call for any medical attention at a hospital.

"Thank you." I said not looking up from his hands.

"For what?" he asked softly.

"For not hitting Kellan." I said looking up with a smile.

"What good would that have done me?" his eyes were so sad, so_ lifeless_. Not like Jackson at all.

"Let me take a look at that." I said dragging him to the bathroom in his room.

I bent over and picked up the first aid kit below the sink tossing it on the counter and hopped up next to it. I held out my hands to him waving them in a "gimme" action.

"Let me see your hand."

He held it out to me and I ran it under the water to clean it so I could get a better look at his wound. I grabbed the tweezers and started picking out the little pieces of glass. I felt his eyes on me, it was hard to ignore I felt like he was burning holes right through me.

"Stop looking at me like that, Jackson." I said not looking up.

"What are you doing here, Lexi?" he asked.

"Should I go?"

"NO!" he said a little too loudly.

"Then what's the problem? I'm helping you." I said continuing to tend to his wound.

"Why did you sleep with him? How could you do that?" his voice was a little shaky.

"I didn't." I answered. "You came up with that on your own." I ran his hand under the water again when too much blood surfaced for me to be able to see.

"You guys were…"

"People can sleep in the same bed without having sex, Jackson. We used to be that way not too long ago." I replied picking glass from his wound. "Nevertheless, what the hell were you thinking?" I snapped holding up his hand. "You really need to learn to control your temper." I scolded.

"I thought…"

"EVEN IF I DID…Jackson, I am _no longer_ your concern. You don't go around harming yourself in _any_ way because you 'thought' I slept with someone else. We aren't together anymore and you need to accept that." I said sternly.

I cleaned his wound dabbing at it with some alcohol and he yanked his hand back wincing in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did _I_ hurt you?! I thought you kind of did that on your own!" I grabbed his hand again. "Hold still." I started covering the wounds in the medicinal cream and bandaged his knuckles. "Keep this clean or it will end up looking like shit." I said dropping his hand only to let it fall to my leg. I quickly pushed it off.

I reached over picking up the shaving cream squeezing a small amount on my hand. I turned on the sink and started to wet his cheeks with my other hand. I turned the water off and smacked the shaving cream on his face, he jumped but stood still, and I continued to spread it evenly across his face.

"You look like shit. Beards definitely don't suit you." I said annoyed.

I picked up the razor next to me and lifted it up toward his face and he jumped back.

"I'm _not_ going to cut you … on purpose."

He walked back up to me leaning in resting his hands by my hips on the counter and tilted his chin up to me looking up. I managed to shave him without cutting him. I wet the towel and wiped off the excess cream. He looked like Jackson again, minus the tired eyes.

"Jackson, I need you to listen to me. Do NOT interrupt me just let me talk to you." I directed.

He nodded his head. "Ok."

"I didn't sleep with Kellan. But, whether I did or didn't is no longer any of your business. I know about your wife…" I looked up tears spilling out of my eyes and I bit my lip to keep from sobbing. His eyes filled with tears at the mention of her and he brought his hand up to my face. I jerked it back looking at him in warning. Then I continued on, "I know about your wife. You can understand my assumption when I walked into that room. Forgive me for that. But, that doesn't change anything." He looked confused.

"What? Why?" he asked me with a shocked look on his face. "You know I'm not married. You're the only woman in my life. So, what's the problem?"

I let the tears fall I couldn't hold them back anymore. I thought about the speech I rehearsed on the way here in the car. I took a deep breath and started to speak again.

"Jackson…I just can't do this anymore." I said wiping my face. "There's always _something_ with you. You come with too many secrets and I just can't handle it anymore." I said shaking my head.

"THERE'S NOTHING ELSE, LEXI. I promise you, there is _nothing_ else." He said determined to convince me.

I shook my head. "You say that now. But, there's always something. Things with you are always complicated, Jax. You're too intense and there's just too much surrounding you. With the public, the paparazzi and the media constantly scrutinizing me, I just don't feel _safe._" I breathed out. He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off by continuing. "I'm staying with Kellan, _he_ makes me feel safe." I said looking past the pain in his eyes. "I couldn't move along in my relationship with Kellan until I let you know that I knew about your story, about what happened to Ellie. So _you_ could move on. Like I am." That last part was so hard to say. "It's the _only_ reason I came here today, you need to stop showing up at places I will be, my home, my work. Just stop." I finished.

"Are you _insane_?!" he snapped.

"I've already made my decision, Jackson. That's it."

"Are you trying to end me, Lexi? Is that what you want?"

I looked up at him eyes wide. "Jackson! How could you say that?"

"I can't live without you, Lexi. I refuse to." He said looking at me his eyes ablaze.

"Jackson, it's not up to you." I said remaining calm. "You're not the one for me, I know that now." I said looking down at my hands.

"What'd I tell you about that, Lexi? Look me in the fucking eyes when you say that."

I looked up at him and tried with everything I had to say what I was about to say without breaking eye contact.

"You're not the one for me, Jax. I'm staying with Kellan." I said again. I kept eye contact but my tears betrayed me once again, filling my eyes as I said it.

"Wow, Lexi. I _almost_ believed you, too bad I don't. You're a shitty fucking liar." I reached out smacking him in the face sending his head whipping to the side. His jaw clenched and he slowly turned back to look at me. He roughly grabbed me by the ass lifting me off the counter pressing me against his bare chest. He leaned me up against the wall and took my mouth with his. I pulled back smacking him again, this time his face didn't move, he expected the hit. I lost control hitting him on his face, shoulders and chest.

"Put me down, Jackson!" I screamed.

"No." he said taking my mouth again.

I pushed him back hitting him on the chest repeatedly. He set me down taking my hands pinning it above my head.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT, LEXI! STOP THIS SHIT, JUST STOP!" he screamed at me. He closed his eyes his chest rising and falling from the deep breaths he was taking. "Stop fighting me, baby. I love you, I will _always_ love you. That will never change." He looked down into my eyes his gaze much softer now.

I leaned my head against the wall and started to cry. "I can't, Jackson. I can't do this anymore." I shouted at him.

"Look at me, baby." He said softly.

I shook my head looking down at the floor.

"Lexi, look at me!"

I looked up to see he had tears in his eyes. "I _can't_ live without you. I don't function without you. I'm sorry for keeping my past a secret from you…She was a huge part of my life before you, a part that was ripped from me because I didn't _fight_ hard enough for her to stay. It's something I am very ashamed of and I never talked about it with anyone. The guy that put his work before everything, before his _wife_, that's not who I am anymore. You are _everything_ to me and I'm fighting for you whether you like it or not. If you walk out on me again, I won't be able to take it." he leaned down pressing his forehead to mine. "Stop pushing me away, and stop fighting me. There's nobody else, I promise you. I love you, baby."

My heart broke all over again listening to his words, his commitment to our love, and the mistakes he admits to making in his past. I cried for him and for his loss, not just one person in his life but two.

He leaned in to kiss me again and when he didn't feel me fighting him he deepened the kiss pushing his hips into mine. "Wrap your legs around me, baby." He said against my lips releasing my hands from his grip. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist. "I missed you, baby." He whispered against my lips. I took fistfuls of his hair into my hands pushing his face harder against my mouth. I didn't want to talk about it, if I did I would stop him, I know it.

He set me down by the bed standing me in front of him looking into my eyes with so much love it overwhelmed me. He tore at my clothes as if he couldn't get them off fast enough and I reached out tugging at his shorts pulling down until it pooled by his feet.

He laid me down gently and climbed on top of me planting kisses travelling from my face down my arms to my fingers, then back up again to my chest taking one of my nipples into his mouth, teasing it, nipping it. I moaned softly arching up further into his mouth and he continued to trail down to my stomach, down my legs to my toes. _Oh God_. He ran his hands up my thighs and slid a finger inside of me, then another. His mouth quickly followed his tongue circling my clit, sucking it. I cried out so loud the pleasure was so intense it was almost painful. He trailed his kisses back up to my neck, nuzzling his face in it as he thrust himself into me. I screamed out at the abruptness of his entrance and bit down hard on his shoulder from the pleasure of it causing him to groan deeply into my ear sending shivers down deep inside of me.

"Oh god…_fuck_, baby." He moaned into my ear. The need in his voice triggered the building ache inside of me causing every sensation in my body to start rising. I couldn't control the cries of pleasure his body demanded I make, his groans and cries matching my own. His eyes burning into mine, he continued to drive himself into me again and again, his jaw tightening at the feel of my body clenching around the length of him. He held me with his gaze, cradling my face in his hands, kissing me softly.

"Faster, Jax. Fuck me harder!" I cried out, he swallowed my cries taking my mouth with his as he eagerly obliged. He plunged harder and deeper into me as I met him thrust for thrust, moving my hips with his, perfectly in sync. "Oh god…" I moaned.

"I love you, baby. I love you so fucking much." He said roughly through gritted teeth. His words were my undoing as I felt myself approaching, my face burning, my toes curling. "Come for me, baby!" he commanded. I let out a long cry as I rode out the intense orgasm feeling the warm sensation flooding deep inside me. He answered with a deep moan gripping my thighs as he pumped into me a final few times finding his release.

He quickly brought his face down to mine propping himself up on his elbows and started covering my face with his kisses.

I closed my eyes and silently started to panic.

_What do I do? What am I going to do? I can't fucking think!_

* * *

It was 11 o'clock when Jackson finally fell asleep. I looked down to see his arm was draped over my waist. _Fuck_. I gingerly lifted it, holding my breath the whole time, and gently sent it back down on his bed. My heart was beating a mile a minute while I quickly pulled on my clothes and grabbed my purse off the floor and walked out the door. Oh my God, that was the scariest fucking moment in my life. I have never snuck out of anyone's room like that before. I quickly made my way across the living room toward the front door when I felt someone grab me by the arm. I started to scream but he covered my mouth with his hand. His eyes filled with anger when he looked down at me. When he figured I was done he brought his hand back down continuing to glare at me.

"Where the fuck are you going, Lexi?" he snapped.

"Just let me go." I pleaded.

"Go where?" he couldn't believe what he was hearing judging by his face.

"I shouldn't have let it get that far, that was a mistake. I had a moment of weakness." I said.

"That's horse shit and you know it, Lexi. Stop fucking around!"

"Jackson! Just let me go! You don't have a say anymore. Kellan is waiting for me." I lied. "I _have_ to go." I turned to leave again but he just yanked me back.

"If I hear you mention his name again, I swear to God, I'm going to kill him." He said in a menacing tone. "You belong here with me. Kellan is not an option for you."

"You don't understand. I _can't_ be with you, Jackson. Trust me when I say that this is for the best." I pulled my arm free from his grasp and headed for the door.

I finally made it outside pushing the unlock button on my key and reached for the door. Jackson came running out to me and without word he swung me over his shoulder carrying me back inside kicking and screaming. He carried me into his room and threw me back down on the bed.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" I screamed at him.

"Me? You're asking me? What is the matter with you? I thought we agreed being together was what was best for me. Now you're telling me it's best we're not?" his eyes were searching mine for answers. "How long am I going to have to do this with you, Lexi? How fucking long?!" he shouted.

"Stop it, Jackson! You don't know what you're asking of me, just stop!" I got off the bed wiping my tears away. "I can't be here. I need to go, Jackson. Please, don't stop me. If you love me, you will let me go."

"I'm not falling for that shit. I'm not letting you walk out that door ever again, Lexi. What the fuck is going on? Why are you pulling away from me?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I don't want to be with you anymore, I told you this."

"An excuse I will _believe_, Lexi." He bit out.

"Jackson, stop it!"

"There's something you're not telling me. What is it, Lexi?" he pressed the question.

I started shaking my head so fast I felt dizzy.

"You got on _my_ ass about having too many secrets, when it seems you hold the biggest one of all. What is the secret that decides we can't be together?! Tell me, Lexi!" he shouted.

"Eli and I were the kids Ellie hit the night of her accident." I said before I could stop the words from escaping my mouth. I shut my eyes tight realizing what I had just done. I might as well tell him, it's my only way out of this house. "Our prom was at the Hyatt in Siesta Key, we left early, he was taking me home after I found out he had slept with my best friend the weekend before. He was begging for my forgiveness when Ellie ran that red light colliding into us. The car hit on his side and then he was _gone_. May 8th, 2009… The people most important to us were _gone_. _Taken_ from us, just like that."

His legs buckled from beneath him and he fell to his knees.

"So you see, Jackson. We _can't_ be together." I said weakly. "You and I just weren't meant to be, and we just need to come to terms with it and _move on_." I knelt down in front of him bringing my hand to his cheek. "I found out just last week, I tried to protect you from this because the news nearly destroyed me. You left me no choice… I'm sorry, Jackson, I tried to spare you." I said tearfully. I kissed him on the cheek and got up. "I need to go now."

I got up and headed to the door turning to look back at him one last time.

"Goodbye, Jackson." I whispered.

The End.

Stay tuned for my 2nd story where we will join Jax on his emotional journey back to Lexi.

Hope you guys enjoyed it, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
